


With Whipped Cream on Top

by Abyzzml



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Coffee Shops, College, M/M, Marijuana, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Transgender Craig, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyzzml/pseuds/Abyzzml
Summary: Casually written coffee shop AU where Tweek is in college and Craig... Well, he's a bit of a mystery.





	1. Chapter 1

People were disgusting. According to his calculations, 68% of people piss or crap on toilet seats when using the bathroom. Of that percentage, half of them don’t wipe the seat after themselves. They leave it for the next person to deal with, either that be their partner, parent or sibling. Unless they happened to have used a public toilet, then the percentages go up to 100% in both cases. At least, that's what he thought. His expression was grave as he shoved a gloved hand around the rim of the toilet. 

Not only was it on the toilet seat, but it was on the floor. And the walls. And the pipes. It was as if these people never figured out how to aim when they learned how to use the toilet. How could a functional adult that has any sense of decency or morality leave their disgusting bodily fluids behind for someone else to clean? Someone not even in their family - they leave it for an employee to clean up, a complete stranger. It rubbed him the wrong way.

He stopped his task to scratch his shoulder vigorously before he realized his glove was contaminated with the germs of a thousand pees. He let out a growl of frustration, the nerves beneath his skin twitching relentlessly. He ignored it in favor of continuing his job, scrubbing the toilet faster and harder than before. Once the porcelain is a glittering white, he moved onto the urinal. He takes out the cake, scrubs the damn thing clean, and puts in a fresh cake. As he worked, someone entered the bathroom to use the toilet he just cleaned. It made him grumpy and he reflected on the monotony of this whole task. No matter how many times he cleaned, it will just end up getting dirty, and it will never truly satisfy him. There was always a desperate itch beneath his skin each time he saw grime between the tiles.

He continued to busy himself until he heard a flush and the door to the bathroom close.

They didn't wash their hands.

Anxiety bubbled in his stomach. What was wrong with these people? He always washed his hands after using the bathroom. He pushed out a sigh and finished cleaning the urinal. He got up and glanced into the recently used stall, the anxiety turning into an anchor that sinks into his gut as he sees it; spatters of yellow on the toilet rim.

He threw up his hands, a shout of pure frustration following. He grabbed his cleaning caddy and threw himself into the stall with a curse.

People were disgusting. 

He didn’t hear the door open, so when he suddenly heard his supervisor’s voice, he nearly jumped out of his skin. “Tweek, you've been in here awhile.”

“It’s a very dirty bathroom.”

“This is the third time today that you've cleaned it.” He pointed out with a sigh “Tweek, your friend is here, finish up and take your break.”

Tweek wondered who it could be as he finished up and left the bathroom. The scent of bleach was replaced with the delicious aroma of coffee. He put the caddy in the back room, washed his hands twice, and headed out into the main part of the shop to see his friend.

He worked in a cozy little coffee shop in Denver, Colorado. The decor was rustic, with dark cherry wood tables and a deer antler rack on the wall above a fake fireplace that roared in the corner, filling the building with warmth. Outside the winter snow was piled high, so he considered himself fortunate he could work in pleasant conditions. His gaze scanned the customers and stopped on a fair, brown haired boy in the corner. He grabbed himself some coffee before joining his friend.

He glanced up from his phone and beamed. “Yo, Tweek.”

“Hey, Clyde.” Tweek returned as he settled down in the boothe across from him. “What’s up?”

“I was craving something sweet. I got a mocha with a pump of caramel.” He took a sip of the mentioned beverage. 

Tweek curled his nose at this. There was nothing as good as a cup of straight black coffee, adding anything deluded the flavor. He took a sip of his own drink and a pleased noise escaped his throat. “I prefer it black.”

“I know you do. I don't know how you can live with yourself.”

Tweek gave a shrug. He wondered the same thing too sometimes. His gaze found an eyelash on Clyde’s cheek, almost invisible past the pimple spots and freckles. “It's good.”

“Black coffee is for edgy goths, y’know.”

“I am neither edgy nor goth.”

Clyde began to laugh, though the reason why was lost on Tweek. Was he more edgy than he realized? More goth than he realized? He doesn't many dark clothes, and the edgiest thing he does is drink black coffee and pick at his nails to experience the flare of pain. Maybe he was missing something?

“What?” Tweek’s voice felt thick.

He stopped in his chuckles, though there was still an amused look on his face. “You're the least gothic kid I know. Same with edgy.”

Oh. That's a relief.

“I wondered why you were laughing.” Tweek replied, drinking more of his hot liquid. 

“Because I envisioned you with black hair and a cigarette.”

He visualized the same thing and found himself snorting in amusement. His hair had never been anything but light blond, and cigarettes were cancer sticks. There was no way he would ever going to smoke one. The mere thought of it brought on another itchy feeling, but he didn’t scratch because he couldn't remember if he washed his hands after cleaning the bathroom. 

“Hang on.” He excused himself to go wash his hands. Once his hands were clean, he scratched his shoulder and made his way back to Clyde.

“Man, I'm so not ready for class to start again.” Clyde sighed wistfully before Tweek even settled.

Tweek sighed too. He didn’t forget that their classes resumed the next morning. Both boys attended the University of Colorado, though both of them were majoring in different things. Clyde was majoring in zoology, specifically entomology. Insisted by his parents, Tweek was getting a degree in business so he could take over the family coffee shop. It wasn't what he wanted to do, but he was currently directionless. Thinking too far into the future was, to put it in simplest terms, sickening, so he didn't have any sort of plan for school. 

After graduating from South Park High School, he was shipped off to Denver to go to college. The money he had never saw while he worked in his parent’s coffee shop since he was young was used to pay for his classes and dorm.

Tweek nodded in agreement as he twiddled his thumbs. “Yeah, man. It'll be nice to be busy again, though.”

“Have you not been busy?”

“I've been working a bit, playing video games, watching YouTube. And I kept getting worried about a late homework assignment but then remembering were on vacation.”

Clyde laughed, “that's such a Tweek thing to do. I've been checking out some of the local bars with friends. Denver girls are mean, though.” He lamented over the last part.

“And South Park girls weren't?” Tweek countered, raising a brow. “Didn't you become the enemy of that group of Raisin Girls when you were younger?”

“They deceived me.” Clyde huffed, and it was Tweek’s turn to laugh. His laugh was quiet and muffled by his hand.

“D-did you meet anybody you liked?” He ended his question by taking a sip of his coffee.

“I met a ton of girls I liked! But none of them liked me… like usual.” Clyde sighed heavily and stared into the lid of his cup. “They prefer bad boys. Maybe I should be a bad boy.”

“I uh, don't think you're capable of that.”

“...Damn.”

He gave an amused snort. “Sorry for laughing. I just can't imagine you as a ‘bad boy’. You're just… Clyde. And Clyde isn't bad.”

“No, I guess he isn't.” Clyde frowned. “What about you?” his grin began to turn, because everyone knew Tweek didn't date. Just the thought made his skin crawl.

“No! I couldn't even fathom going out to some bar and just talking to someone. That's too much!”

“Too much what…?”

“It's just too much! I would have to make myself look nice, like do my hair and whiten my teeth and clean my nails… then I would have to actually go /out/ at /night/, spend money on expensive bar alcohol, then actually find an attractive - but not too attractive because I'm not too attractive - stranger to talk to and /hope/ it goes well. And then what if they spiked my drink then raped me? What if the bar I'm in gets shot up because people hate gay people? What if the person I'm talking to says ‘you're ugly and boring’ then leave?!” He was panting by the end of his ramble and picking at a cuticle.

Clyde looked unphased. He'd heard it all before afterall. He often attempted to urge Tweek to go out with him but he rarely took him up on the offer. Everything about the young Denver nightlife was a turn off for Tweek. He was pretty sure he was too anxious for romance or sex, but that was fine. He was busy with school, job and hobbies to go out and find a partner. He was content with his small friend group.

“Figures.” Clyde sunk down in his chair with a pouting expression. 

“Tweek, you got a minute left!” a man behind the bar called. 

Clyde glanced towards the owner of the voice. “Been ten minutes already? Damn.” 

“Ten minutes isn't a long time.” Tweek sighed as he slowly got up from the chair. After their farewells, Clyde left and Tweek returned to work.

-

Tweek was fortunate enough to have a dorm of his own. It was worth the extra money, seeing how he couldn't imagine living with a stranger; he would never get another wink of sleep again. Not that he got a lot of sleep in the first place.

When he returned to his abode near the edge of campus, he dropped his bag, hung up his coat, relieved his bladder and flopped onto his bed. It was a small but nice space with a double locked window and a half bathroom connected to it. Unfortunately, he had to use the floor’s communal shower, but he just showered in the middle of the night as to not bump into anybody.

He whipped out his phone and saw some texts from Token Black. An old friend from South Park, the boy went on to go to Harvard. He planned on being a lawyer after spending his young life in a backwards mountain down full of racist hicks. At least he could hide being gay, Token couldn't hide being black. Tweek was proud of his friend, though his texts were becoming few and far between.

Token: Happy New year! Did you have a good holiday?

Tweek: yeah, man. Yours?

Token: It was pretty awesome. I met a girl at a party, we really hit it off. Also got a new laptop for Christmas from my parents. Did you get anything?

Tweek glanced over at the box from his parent’s sitting on his desk. It was delivered the previous day and it had contained a card, socks and coffee beans. He really appreciated the socks since his feet got cold a lot, but hearing about Token’s laptop suddenly made the socks feel insignificant. 

Tweek: i got stuff i needed. you visiting colorado anytime soon?

He set his phone aside and began playing games on his Xbox while he waited for a response. He didn't get one for the rest of the night.

-

Tweek had a full load of classes. It was a crisp Tuesday morning as he trudged to his first class. He took a big drink of the thermas in his hand and gave a wide yawn. Per usual, he was exhausted, running on roughly three hours of sleep. He rubbed his eyes, feeling the sacks beneath them. Sleep had always been a rarity for as long as he could remember, though he was sure he used to get about five hours when he was younger. He wondered if by the time he was an old man he would sleep at all.

He shuddered at the thought of being an old man. It would be a miracle if he made it to twenty five.

He glanced at the campus map that was up on his phone before looking at his surroundings. He was sure this was the building he needed to be at, but as he went inside and looked around, he realized he was mistaken. He checked the classroom number, the map on his phone, and the maps up on the walls. He frantically searched the halls before hurrying out of the building and into the next one. 

This repeated itself for fifteen minutes until he ended up at the right class. He was panting a little as he opened the door, but he tried to be quiet as he stepped into the lecture hall. He went down the steps and slid into a seat near the back, not wanting to be noticed. His cheeks burned as he glanced around, seeing if anybody was looking at him. A few eyes spared him a quick look before turning back to the teacher, but it was enough to make him shrink in his seat.

It was a lecture class. He realized rather quickly that sitting in the back wasn't the correct decision. As the teacher spoke about their upcoming quarter, he found himself fiddling with his pen. He also doodled on his notebook and pulled at his ear piercings. The professor’s words all but went over his head. He was only going over the syllabus anyway, Tweek was sure nobody else in the room was paying attention. 

School was never a strength for Tweek. He was smart enough, but being able to pay attention was a dream. Even with the medication he took he found it hard to focus. He tried to grasp onto a few words and hopefully follow the train of thought, but often he ended up on his own train. Like now.

“...and so there will be two big projects you'll work on outside of class…”

That sounds like a lot of homework. Wasn't there a book to this class he was supposed to read too? He still needed to get his textbooks, but he had been too concerned about other things. How was he supposed to read a chapter week /and/ work on projects?

“...chapter quizzes will occur every other class period...”

What? That many? Is that even humane? He took this class for two hours on Tuesdays and Thursdays, but the professor seemed to really be stacking on the work. It weighed Tweek down and brought on a defeated sigh.

He supposed it was better than going to South Park high. He didn't even want to think of those days. The whole place was a cesspool, though he luckily fell into the background and avoided being in the drama…

-

“...I'm sure we’ll have an excellent quarter. Any questions?”

Wait. He couldn't he done already, could he? Tweek glanced at the clock, realizing time had been slipping by rather quickly without him noticing.

The class was let out an hour early. He spent time getting lunch before moving onto his next class, then eventually heading back to his dorm. He spent the night playing video games and sipping at his coffee, finally falling asleep around 4:23 AM.

-

Life was rather dreary lately. He was no stranger to cold weather, but that didn’t mean he liked it. Truth be told, he suffered more in the Summer than Winter, but he really thrived in Fall and Spring. With a sigh, he buried his hands deeper in his coat pockets. It was a frigid 16 degrees today and the spotty sun offered no solace. 

As he was down the street from work, he felt a vibration in his pocket. His heart began to race as he checked the screen, seeing it was only his dad. He pressed answer.

“Hey, Dad. Your call surprised me.” 

“Sorry, Tweek. It's been a couple of weeks, so I thought I'd give you a call.”

“I'm just on my way to work.” Tweek explained, stopping and leaning against the side of the building. “My shift starts in… seven minutes. I have some time. Uh, how's Mom?”

“She’s doing better. The medication is helping ease her symptoms.”

Tweek nodded before he answered verbally. “That's g-good to hear. How are you?”

“Ah… I'm doing okay. I'm taking a quick break to call you. The new kid we have working here is no Tweek Tweak.” He chuckled rather awkwardly. He sounded tired. “How's the job going? I bet their coffee doesn't taste as good as a nice cup of Tweek Bros.”

“Uh, no, no it's not.” If he was being honest, both coffees tasted sort of cheap. But he had a preference to the coffee he had been drinking since he was in preschool. 

“What does it taste like?”

“Um… I don't know, Dad. I guess it tastes okay? I only drink it when I'm desperate.”

His dad chuckled again, he sounded a little less dead inside. “Alright, son. I'll let you go.”

“Tell Mom hi for me.”

“I will.”

“And that I love her.”

“Of course. Take care.”

The call was ended. Tweek sighed and pocketed his phone. He headed into the front door of the coffee shop and quickly into the backroom. He put on his uniform, which was just an apron with the cafe’s logo on the front, clocked in, and went out into the shop.

It was like coming back home sometimes. When he began to work, it was so reminiscent of the time he spent in his parent’s coffee shop. His expression was distant as he thought back to bussing tables, frothing milk, wiping the counters. It was all the same crap he did now. There were more similarities than differences and it made him homesick. 

The worst part was that he hadn't even liked South Park growing up (he still didn't) and he had certainly never liked working for money he wouldn't see for years. But now that he was so far from home it made him realize a few things about himself. He wondered why he agreed to this, why he agreed to go to school in Denver and get a degree. In business of all things. He hated business. And yet he was paying his own money to learn about it.

Oh well. He didn't have much of a choice, and now he felt pressured to finish his courses as soon as possible. He pinched the bridge of his nose, pausing in his work to collect his focus. It all became overwhelming often. 

“Yo, Tweek, we need that caramel latte.” His supervisor’s voice broke his thoughts.

“Y-yessir!” He did as he was told, pumping the frothy latte full of caramel before slapping a top on it and putting it on the counter. He read the name on the cup before shouting, “Sarah!” 

A woman with red hair stepped forward, and the hooded man next to her frowned. Tweek turned away, imagining the customer was just impatient. He took a cup from the queue - a white chocolate mocha - and began putting it together. 

“That's better, Tweek.” His supervisor praised. Mike was nice enough, but he always had eyes on every single other worker. Tweek was convinced the man had eyes on the back of his head. 

He prepared the drink, glancing over his shoulder occasionally to see if Mike was looking in his direction. Once the drink was done, he checked the cup for a name before setting it down and calling, “Craig!”

The annoyed looking man stepped up to grab his coffee. Tweek turned away to continue his work, but felt his stomach twist with anxiety when he heard the conversation behind him.

“Did you need something, sir?” Came Mike’s voice.

“Yeah. I ordered a white chocolate mocha. This is dark chocolate or something. Too bitter for me.” 

“Oh, sorry about that! We'll get you a new drink. Tweek?”

Tweek glanced back, “I'll get him a new drink. S-sorry.”

“Try and keep up, Tweek.” Mike said with a frown before going back to his duties, leaving Tweek to flit around the space. 

He sure hoped he wouldn't be written up for this. Or worse yet, get fired. Tweek was a spazz, but most of his mistakes involved clumsiness. He was practically born into this line of work, and it was the one thing he truly prided himself in.

He got the drip coffee on the counter, followed by the mocha that had been upgraded from a medium to a large, courtesy of Tweek.

The man took his coffee without a word.

Mike said nothing else about the mistake for the rest of his shift, but Tweek’s thoughts raced. He loathed making mistakes for the sole reason that his mind never let him forget it.

Tweek stayed until the shop was closed. He hurried the whole way home, though he stopped by a teriyaki place to get take out. As he waited for his food, he checked his phone, seeing Clyde had messaged him at some point. 

Clyde: Tweek!

Clyde: Tweeeek

Clyde: Tweeeeeeeeeeeeeek

Tweek: I was at work, jeez. what is it???

Clyde: I need your help with my math homework :’( 

Tweek: right now? I'm beat man

Clyde: it isn't due for two days. Can you come over tomorrow? Or I can go to your place?

Tweek: yeah sure. I'm not very good at math myself though you know that

Clyde: it would just be nice to bounce ideas off someone else at least

Tweek: yeah true. Ok man I'll see you tomorrow

He pocketed his phone, grabbed his takeout bag, and headed home.

-

It was a busy day. After Accounting 101 and Marketing 200 he had closing shift at the shop. He took a sip of coffee to stave off his weariness. There were two more hours of his shift left then he had to help Clyde with math.

He was wiping off some tables before he was called over behind the bar. He gave his co-worker a curious look, “Not all the tables are clean.”

“We have a customer requesting that ‘the blond one’ make his drink. And you're the only blond one working here.” She responded. She looked offended, which amused Tweek; she had been working here for three weeks, he'd been making coffee for over a decade.

“Okay.” He took the cup from her and prepared the drink. 

“Craig!” He shouted out as he set the drink down. The man from yesterday stepped forward, not looking as irritated as he did yesterday. 

“Sorry for pulling you away from cleaning.” The man said as he took the cup. “But that was the best mocha I've ever had.” Though it was a praise, his tone was flat.

“Thanks!” the compliment took Tweek by surprise, but it left him in a good mood for the rest of his shift.

-

Clyde lived in a dorm with a roommate. His roommate was out, so Tweek didn't have to communicate with a stranger, which he was grateful for. 

The two were chiseling away at Clyde’s precalculus homework. They shared a bag of Doritos and downed soda to keep themselves awake and motivated. As Clyde worked through a problem, he was telling an animated story about a “weird” girl in his class. 

“And she just keeps giving me and everyone else in our group weird looks. Kind of like a scowl?”

“And you said she had a green splotch on her skin?”

“Yeah, on her arm.” He tapped the top of his left arm with a finger. “Right here.”

“...She’s an alien, dude.”

Clyde snorted. “No Tweek, she's not. I just think she's weird.... I don't know her deal.”

He paused as he focused on a negative exponent before he continued, “Anyway, I've been talking about myself. What's up with you dude?” 

Tweek took a sip of his coke and considered the question. What WAS up with him? “Not much since I saw you last week.”

“How are your classes?”

“So far pretty boring. My business class is purely lectures. It stinks! I can't focus at all.” Tweek let out a frustrated noise.

“Well it IS a business class. At least it's not pre-calc.”

“No, b-but I have accounting, and ninety percent of it is Excel.”

Clyde let out a small raspberry in response to this, much to Tweek’s amusement. He smiled briefly before it dropped. “Listen, Clyde, I saw this guy at work the other day and I can't help but think I know him from somewhere.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. He has short black hair, some freckles, and he's about our age. Couple pf piercing too. I think he went to school with us in South Park.”

“Huh. Did you get his name?”

“Craig.”

Clyde let out a hum and scratched at the patchy hairs on his chin. “I dont think I’ve known anyone named Craig.”

“Nuts.” He cursed. 

“But I'll ask around.” He added. “I'll check with Stan and Jimmy. Speaking of which, did I tell you Stan Marsh is in my pre-calc class?”

“No you didn't. I dunno, I was never really friends with him. He was kind of a dick.”

“A little bit. But he's funny and worse than me at math, so it's a bit of a confidence boost.”

Tweek let out a snort of laughter. The two continued to talk until Clyde’s roommate got back from a late evening class. This was an invitation for Tweek to skedaddle. He gathered his things and headed home.

Coming back to an empty dorm was something he was used to. He checked the time, seeing it was only ten. He had quite a bit before he would be tired enough to sleep. 

He settled down in his bed with a snack and played online Xbox games until he eventually crashed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine in this Craig is about 5'4", Tweek is about 6'.
> 
> Trying to write Tweek's anxiety based off mine and my friends experience with anxiety.

In the coming weeks, Tweek noticed the hooded fellow come in almost every day. He ordered roughly the same thing with some variants, but whatever it was it had to be sweet and caffeinated. He often asked for “the blond one” to make it if he was in.

This was noticed by Mike, who was impressed with Tweek. “You're really becoming good at this,” he would say, as if Tweek hadn't been making coffee for a decade. It was a little patronizing but he supposed he couldn't help it. And in all honesty, the added attention was what got to him most. He hated it. He just wanted to fade into the backdrop, that was where he thrived.

The pressures of the new quarter had been taking its toll as well. He barely passed his classes the previous quarter and he could already tell he would fall into the same pattern as in high school, which was barely scrape by as anxiety consumed his being. The job didn't help with this, but he needed the extra cash. He was fortunate that he knew how to make coffee well and could usually space out while he worked. Unless he was working the register or had a feeling a customer was watching him, which was… often.

He was currently cleaning up a table and a young child sitting with her mom watched him. Her eyes were wide, her gaze unyielding. She couldn't have been more than two, yet Tweek refused to look in the direction of the child. He hurried away once the table was spotless to resume his other work. When his mind wasn't directed towards the possibility of being watched, it was mulling over schoolwork. He had a test to study for a chapter to read by tomorrow, but he would be working until late. Being an adult was difficult and at times he yearned for the simplicity of childhood. 

Then he remembered his childhood sucked. Growing up in a small town was detrimental for his development, he was sure of it. All the teenagers did drugs and drank since there was nothing to do. Most adults were too poor to buy their children cars so they couldn't even leave town. On a typical weekend there had been parties in the woods where all you would do was drink. The movie theater was the only actual place teenagers could go since the mall was shit.

Worst yet was the school system in South Park. His teachers were incompetent and often ignored his evident distress in the classroom. If he became a distraction, he was sent out in the hall or school office. The counselor was at a loss and just recommended drinking less coffee, but coffee was always present growing up. It was a comforting constant that he took advantage of all his life, so of course he wasn't going to stop. He also knew for a long time that his problems were not caused by the sweet elixir of life.

Aside from having difficulties in the classroom, he had trouble making friends with his peers. His social anxiety ranged from barely manageable to running out of the room panicking and pulling at his hair. Once he graduated high school it got better; college folk were much more laid back. Still, his heart raced when he spoke to his classmates or worked in groups. Customers didn't bring out the same reaction unless something unexpected happened.

Like right then.

“There is a Goddamn hair in my coffee!” a booming voice came from a heavyset man bursting through the front door. Tweek recalled preparing this man's coffee a couple minutes ago so he immediately shrunk back.

The man stormed to the counter. “I want a new drink and a refund. I just found this,” he held up a long, blond hair, “in my coffee.”

Mike stared right at Tweek with a frown before he looked back to the customer. “I am very, very sorry about that, sir. I will prepare a new drink for you. Tweek, get him a refund and put your hair up. You know it's policy.”

Tweek’s knees were weak, but he went over to the register and inputted a few commands. “Christ, I-I’m so sorry!-"

“- you better be sorry. I don't have this kind of time or patience, I have a job to get to. The last fucking thing I want in the morning is to taste some incompetent barista’s hair.” 

Tweek bit his tongue before saying, “T-this has never happened, I'm sorry. It won't happen again.”

“It wouldn't have happened in the first place if you had hair like an actual man.” He sneered. “Do your sex a favor and cut it off.”

Tweek wanted to rebuttle. He felt it rising in his throat, a vicious comeback, but it failed to make it past his tongue. It felt like his tonsils had swollen up, keeping him from doing much of anything other than standing there with a glare.

The man took his fresh coffee and turned to trudge out of the shop. Tweek recognized Craig standing at the door as tired looking as ever. He merely raised a hand and showed the customer what Tweek wanted to verbalize: a middle finger.

“The fuck’s your problem, bitch? Out of my way.” The man grunted, shoving past him. “Fuck this place,” Tweek heard the final growl. Once he was gone, he pushed out a troubled sigh. He truly loathed customer service. And he would surely get a talking to later. He quickly out his hair up on a small ponytail, a few strands that weren't long enough falling in his face.

He took his position behind the register and Craig stepped up. “I saw that. Customers suck.” He commented. 

Tweek’s nails dug into the counter. He wanted to say something mean, but Mike was practically hovering now, so he just nodded. “Yeah, they really do.”

-

Getting validated definitely helped his mood, up until Mike told him off near the end of his shift. Tweek would have to wear his hair up every day, which he should have been doing already. He went back to his dorm that evening feeling tired and unmotivated. He had a stack of work to do, but laying in bed and stressing about everything seemed to be much more tempting. 

He flopped into his bed and rubbed his eyes with his palms. His backpack was right there on the floor, all he had to do was grab it and pull out his work. Instead he laid on his mattress and stared up at the ceiling with a look of despair. That customer earlier left him feeling foul. It was disgusting to get somebody's hair in your food, but it was a mistake, did he really need to be so rude about it? And also so what if he had long hair? Plenty of men had long hair. 

He wished he didn't have to deal with the customers. He wished that there was a separate kitchen that he could work in all day without having to speak to a customer. That sounded like a dream. But then he wouldn't be able to see the customers he liked. There was a nice elderly couple that came at about 6 am every day. There was a mom with twins who doted on Tweek and the workers. Then there was Craig, who stuck it to that dick of a man. 

As hard as he tried to think about the good parts of his job, he still had a sinking feeling in his gut. He had to go back tomorrow and do it all over again. He sighed. He couldn't believe he was going to school for this. In a hopeful attempt to distract himself, he took out his phone and saw some new texts. A couple of them were from his friend, Jimmy Valmer. 

Jimmy: hey Tweek

Jimmy: still down to watch me perform Friday?

Twerk had to stop and think. He did agree to watch Jimmy perform a couple weeks ago but he had completely forgotten. His friend was doing a stand up comedy at a local college bar. He wasn't a big fan of comedy, or going out on Friday night, or bars, but he would go to support his friend.

Tweek: yeah man I've been looking forward to it

Jimmy: great. I invited a bunch of the guys so you won't be alone in the audience

Tweek: oh cool I'll hit up Clyde and go with him

Tweek knew “the guys" also meant Stan and Kyle and possibly Cartman. He hoped not though. They were okay on their own, but in a group all they did was make him anxious. He scratched his shoulder, getting itchy just thinking about them and their shenanigans. 

Tweek: is cartman going to be there?

Jimmy: I didnt invite that asshole but he'll probably still come anyway

Tweek: damn :/

Tweek tossed his phone to the side and cursed to himself. Nothing was going good for him today it seemed. He continued to lay in his bed and stew for upwards of an hour before his bladder managed to get him up. After relieving himself he grabbed his backpack and actually began to work.

-

A couple days later his pocket vibrated in class. He hurried into the hallway after he checked who the caller was. “Hey, dad.”

“Hey son, this a bad time?”

“Well, uh, I had to step out of class but it’s okay. We're just going over a test we took. What's up?”

“Well, if you're sure.” His dad paused. “How you been?”

Tweek sat paced down the hall as he responded. “I've been okay… for the most part. Just juggling school and a job. They have me scheduled almost every day.”

“Ah. I bet you're bringing in a lot of money?”

“Well, kind of. I don’t make a lot to begin with.” He played with his Tangle Toy in his pocket. “It beats having no job I guess? Or no money. It just sucks when I have class and a shift on the same day. Then I also have homework. And I have to study. And go to the store.” his tone became more frantic.

“Sure you're doing okay? Have you been taking your meds?”

“Y...yes.” Tweek was worried he forgot a dose for a couple of days. He normally did. “It doesn't stop all of my symptoms, it just helps them.”

“I know. I worry for you, Tweek.” he paused. “Oh, your mother wants to talk to you.”

Tweek piped up immediately. He swore his heart skipped a beat when he heard her over the phone. “Hello, Dear.” her tone was as warm as ever, but… it wasn't the same. She was tired.

“Hey, Mom.” He chirped, excited to talk to her anyway. “How are you doing? I haven't heard from you in forever and I was getting a worried.”

“I'm doing okay, Tweek.” That was about as convincing as when he said he was okay to his father a minute ago.

“You sure?” he pried. 

“I'm doing as okay as I can, my dear.” 

“What have you been up to aside from clinic visits?”

“Well, I pop into the shop when I can. Business is still booming like usual. We partnered up with a young gentlemen and we're currently working on a mobile app for Tweak Bros.”

“Wow, that's great Mom!” Tweek leaned against the wall and smiled a bit. “I hope it brings in more customers. Though are you sure you should be working…?”

“Oh, I'll be fine. Did you know I worked up until the day I went into labor with you? I was making a large drip coffee-”

“-yeah, for Randy Marsh, then your water broke and I was almost born in the back room. I've heard this story, like, a dozen times.” Tweek responded. “This is a little different than a pregnancy, don’t you think?”

“Mmn, no, I don't.” She replied before she chuckled. “Don't be so worried about me, sweetie. You know what the doctor says about worrying.”

“Argh!” Tweek gave a frustrated grunt. “Mom - seriously-"

“-anyway, here's your father again. I love you sweetie, bye!”

“Hnggg, damn it.” Tweek hissed.

“You'll have to come back home for spring break.” his dad said once the phone was back to him. 

“It was too bad I couldn't go for winter break.” he squeezed his phone. “I really miss you guys.”

“We miss you too, Tweek.”

“Hey, Dad?” 

“Yeah, son?”

He was quiet for a moment. He had a lump in his throat that made speaking difficult. “Ah… is Mom pushing herself too hard?”

There was a pause before he answered. “I get her to rest as much as I can, Tweek. But I cannot control her.”

He sighed. “Okay.”

“It'll be okay, I promise.”

“Thanks.”

“Anyway. I know you must be busy. I have to get back to work too. Love you.”

“You too.”

Click. Tweek let out a frustrated squawk. Another student gave him a weird look as they walked by, but Tweek paid no mind. His parents could be endlessly frustrating sometimes. His mother was ill and thought it was fine to work, and when he showed concern, he was ignored.

But that's how it has always been. That's how it still is. His parents were always peculiar - he supposed had to get it from somewhere - and normally he didn't mind, but on occasion it rubbed him the wrong way. They always recited the same things to him when he was getting all worked up, and the things they told him rarely helped. They were supportive to an extent, but they didn't know how to fully help their mentally ill child.

They were always on him about his meds, as if his meds were the most important part of ‘dealing’ with his illness, when in actuality it was merely a small part. He had to work hard to keep himself from getting sucked down the rabbit hole.

Like now. All he could see was his mother, a shell of a human, growing weaker and weaker until she dissolved into the wind. Just a pile of dust floating in the breeze. If she didn't calm down and treated her illness correctly, this would be the near future. He couldn't handle it.

Worst yet, he couldn't handle the person truly to blame for this: Tweek. He was several hours away in Denver, going to school for business when he could be at home. He could be working instead of his mom. He buried his face in his hands, his fingers tearing at his hair. 

This was a fucking mess.

He returned to class, but there was no way he'd focus now. His mind was racing, repeating the same series of concerns. Some rational, some outlandish. It really didn't matter because they made his heart race and nerves twitch in the end. When he got back to his dorm, he remembered to take his meds. There was enough time to clean himself up before he went to work, beginning yet another shift cycle.

-

The week was painful, but he was glad it was done. He walked out of his last class of the week Friday afternoon. He was relieved it was the weekend, but… he had one more obligation: Jimmy’s comedy show tonight. He felt a small ball of anxiety in his stomach all that day. Instead of going home to his dorm and settling down to do whatever he wanted, he would have to go out and socialize. 

For the most part, he wasn't looking forward to it, but he would be seeing a few of his friends. He liked Jimmy, and Clyde of course. Stan was a dick, but Kyle was okay. They could be pretty funny together. 

But Cartman… Tweek shuddered. He hoped that he wouldn't be there. He tried to shake the thought as he went to his dorm to get rest and get ready for the evening. He scrolled around online, favorited some artwork, before heading out again. He did a one-over in the mirror by mistake and ended up tweaking his look for another several minutes before growling at himself and leaving. He always got wrapped up in his appearance and still looked like a disaster. As he walked he texted Clyde his ETA. 

It was a short bus ride to the bar and Clyde was waiting for him out front. As evening came into full swing, more people began to come out. Tweek wasn't used to the night life yet. It was never like this in South Park.

“Hey, man.” He greeted Clyde, he looked up from his phone and beamed. 

“Hey! Tweek, I hope you don't mind, I brought a friend with me.”

“Just a friend?” The girl next the brunette giggled and linked their arms together. “Hello! My name’s Shauna.”

“T-Tweek.” he managed to stammer out. He felt himself twitch with an itch. This wasn't the first time Clyde had randomly brought a partner in assuming it would be okay. And really, it should have been okay, but Tweek hated talking to strangers. He wouldn't be able to speak comfortably to Clyde because he and his date will be joined at the hip for the rest of the evening.

“Clyde told me a bit about you.” She began to say, “Your hair is so cute, by the way! All you gay guys have such well kept hair.” she cooed. “You have to tell me your secret.”

“Wait, what?” How did she know his sexuality? Unless… of course. “Clyde." 

“Oh come on,” Clyde held up his hands in defense, knowing exactly what Tweek was annoyed about, “You don't exactly keep it a secret.”

“No. But I don’t parade it around either.”

“I wasn't parading it around! I just - you know-"

Shauna piped in, “It’s okay, really. I'm totally okay with gay people; my aunt’s a lesbian. I actually love gays.” She giggled. 

“You are so cool.” Clyde told her with a grin.

Tweek didn't appreciate any of this, so he walked around the couple and into the building. He found rather quickly that this would be an exhausting evening; the place was packed and loud. People murmured in the back while the people around the stage laughed. Despite the large volume of bodies, the bar itself wasn't all that big.

Clyde and his date appeared behind him and together they located a table as close to the stage as they could manage. “Have you seen anyone else?” Tweek asked Clyde as they slid into their seats.

“Nah. I think Stan and Kyle were invited. And I'm pretty sure Butters was too.” Clyde responded. He then clarified who each person was to Shauna, which Tweek tuned out with a sigh. He didn't need to know his friends’ life stories.

The current woman on stage was pretty funny he supposed. He chuckled along with the audience a couple of times, but he was too nervous to relax yet. When Jimmy got on stage he'd probably feel better.

“Welcome to Daniel’s Pub’s monthly comedy night!” a cheerful voice broke his frail conversation. “I'll be your server tonight, my name’s Nicole. Is there anything I can get for you this evening?”

“Coke, please.” Tweek said quickly. 

Clyde and his date had been looking over the drink menu. They ordered a couple of different things that Nicole typed on her device before leaving.

“You gonna drink?” Clyde asked.

“I don't think so.” Tweek replied, twiddling his thumbs. “What if someone ruffies me when I'm not looking?”

“I don't think that's the correct way to use that word. Ummm... maybe just get a shot?” Clyde suggested.

“That doesn't seem like a good idea. It’s fine, I'll be okay.” 

The crowd laughed hard and Tweek was sad he missed a good joke. 

“Oh. Butters is here.” Clyde said as he checked his phone. He stood up and looked around the bar before waving at a pale, blond youth.

The boy smiled and came over, “Well hey Clyde.”

“Hey Butters.” Clyde responded less than eagerly. “Drive all the way from South park for this?”

“Well. I do want to support my good buddy.” He said cheerfully, sliding into one of the chairs. He turned his head to Tweek. “Hey! I haven't seen you since graduation. How's college been treating ya?”

Uncomfortable with the attention on him, he shifted in his seat, “Uh, good. It's going just... good.” Nailed it. “How about you?”

“It's been going just fine! I've just been trucking along, working two jobs to save.”

“T-two jobs? I'm barely surviving with one.” Tweek admitted, his fingers finding a thread at the bottom of his longsleeve. “I'm also in school though.”

“I'm taking one online class, but it's real easy.” Butters replied. “Once I make enough I'm leaving. I'm nineteen and still getting grounded, it isn't fair.”

“Your parents still ground you?” Clyde questioned, looking amused.

“It’s usually my own damn fault, but still.” He huffed.

Tweek used the opportunity to duck out of the conversation. When his coke arrived, he sipped at it, savoring the caffeine that entered his body. It wasn't much longer before Kyle arrived, bundled up in his thick coat. “Stan’s not gonna make it.” he said as he slide into a seat and peeled his outer layer off. “Anyway, hey.”

“Hey Kyle, this is Shauna. Shauna, this is Kyle.” Clyde introduced the two. “Oh, and this is Butters, sorry I forgot.” he added a bit clumsily.

“Hm, I gathered.” She let out a cutesy giggle and Tweek could practically see Clyde falling in love. He was such a helpless romantic sometimes. 

Kyle ordered a drink and Butters complained about having to drive. Everyone else took public transit since they lived in the heart of Denver and were all intending to get drunk at the show. He swirled the straw in his cup and tried to listen to his tablemates and chip into the conversation, but there were a lot of noises. 

“I haven't seen you around campus in ages.” Clyde was saying to Kyle. 

“One of my classes is online, then I have a mandatory physical education credit. I dont have any classes around the science labs.” Kyle explained. “I'm pretty busy, I'm surprised I had tonight open.”

“Stan didn't. Maybe one day the whole gang will be together.” Butters said.

“I doubt Token would waste his time with us these days.” Clyde sighed, bitterness in his tone. This made Tweek’s heart hurt. the three of them, plus Jimmy, used to always hang out. Kyle, Butters and Stan were part of their own clique. Their groups only came together sometimes, and while it was always fun, it was usually way too many people for Tweek’s comfort. Also he believed the other group were pricks more often than not. 

“That's what happens. I mean, Ike is in a running start program at Denver University. He's going to go off to to another school at the end of this year. He barely talks to his own family anymore.” Kyle sighed in a frustrated manner and Butters pat his shoulder.

“Do you think if we took a selfie with Jimmy after the show and sent it to Token, he'd feel bad?” Clyde wondered.

“Doubt it.” Tweek finally spoke without really thinking about it. He was frustrated with Token. They had always been fairly good friends, but Tweek supposed he just wasn't that important. He glanced at Clyde and wondered how long it would take for him to do the same thing?

The people near the stage began to clap. It seems the current act had come to an end. “Alright folks… now let's put our hands together for our next amateur comedian, Jimmy Valmer!” 

There were a couple of cheers and claps but it was overwhelmed by his tablemates. Clyde stood up and whooped startling his date. Butters cheered and Kyle yelled some encouragements as Jimmy fumbled up onto the stage, waving his crutch at everyone with a big ol’ smile.

Jimmy was always an inspiration to Tweek. Despite his disabilities, he did all sorts of amazing things: he was funny, charismatic, had a nice girlfriend, excelled in his classes and social life.

Then there was Tweek, who had a bit of anxiety and let it control his life.

It was more complicated than that, but that's what it felt like. He tried to push this from his mind and clapped loud for Jimmy.

“Wow, what a terrific audience.” Jimmy began. Tweek had not heard this routine before but he knew Jimmy had been working on it for months. 

He remembered the first time he saw Jimmy perform. They were in third grade and his jokes only got cricket noises. But he didn't throw in the towel, he came back with a vengeance and by middle school he had most of his classmates rolling. He often helped host school assemblies and won two talent shows. 

Meanwhile, Tweek sat in the back, fussing with his nails until they bleed because he was surrounded by too many people. His therapist would tell him his anxiety was valid, that he wasn't broken. Tweek begged to differ. He had no control what he felt, but sometimes when he saw Jimmy walk with such confidence despite having to use crutches, Tweek wondered if he really couldn't help it. Jimmy couldn't walk without his crutches, and yet this didn't seem to being him down. He was always smiling and laughing, but most importantly, he wanted other people to smile and laugh. 

And they were. The crowd was cracking up. Tweek missed a good joke again because of his brooding. Did Jimmy ever brood like this? Unlikely, because he wasn't pathetic. Tweek scratched his back and looked up at the stage, trying to grasp onto some of his words. He came here to support his friend and worrying wasn't going to do anything useful.

The crowd laughed again, and Tweek chuckled as he caught the end of the joke. To be honest with himself he didn't really get it.

-

Jimmy's act was pretty smooth. It was mostly a hit with the folk in the bar, at some points he had them rolling. He had a big smile on his face and waved as he made his way off stage. Tweek saw that Jimmy was coming over to them.

“Phew! I think that was my best show!” he said cheerfully.

“That was great, dude!” Kyle said.

“I especially liked the bit about the lady and her lost skirt.” Butters became giggly as ve remembered. 

“Oh yeah, that one had me rolling,” Clyde snickered.

Tweek spoke up, “It was a good show, Jimmy. T-thanks for inviting us.” 

“It’s no problem. I appreciate the support, fellas! And gal.” Jimmy added, looking to Shauna. “R-round of shots on me!”

The table cheered. He ordered a round of Jack Daniel and everyone tipped their’s back. Tweek, however, just looked at the intimidating brown liquid. 

“You want me to have yours, buddy?” Clyde asked, noticing Tweek hadn't downed his yet.

“I-I shouldn't.”

“Come on Tweek, it's a celebration!” Jimmy said cheerfully. 

There was tar in the pit of Tweek’s stomach. He had been anxious all evening and it had built up more and more. He stared at the shot, grabbed the glass and tipped it back before he could second guess himself further.

-

Tweek didn't drink a lot. In fact, this was only the third time he had ever drank anything alcoholic. Therefore, he was a huge lightweight. His head was growing fuzzy, and though his thoughts were comprehensive, there was a disconnect between his brain and his mouth.

His head leaned against the glass window of the bus. It was getting late but there were a lot of people out and about still, so for once he felt a bit more safe in a crowd. As the bus took him back to campus, he he thought back to a conversation he had with Jimmy.

“I'm so impressed, man.” Tweek had been saying. “Y-you get up there, in front of all these people, don't you get nervous?”

“W-well, a little bit, but mostly I'm just happy to be up there and to make people laugh. O-o-once I get i-into the groove, I feel just fantastic.”

It had been a perfect response. One that caused a self-pitying internal sigh from Tweek, but he didn't let himself show it. “I wish I could be that comfortable in front of other people.”

“I-It’s not for everyone, and it takes practice.” Jimmy explained. “but it's what I am passionate about. W-wha-what are you passionate about, Tweek?”

“I... don’t know.”

And he really didn't. He spent so much time wrapped up in his own head and surviving day to day, he never got into things. He enjoyed gaming and looking at the stars. He liked to make different sorts of warm, caffeinated beverages and at one point tried his hand in baking, but these weren't things he exactly excelled in. 

He stepped off the bus and clumsily walked back to his dorm, for once not eyeing every single suspicious shadow. He stopped near his building and looked up at the sky. The lights of Denver made it impossible to see many stars, and that was probably the only thing he missed about South Park, was being able to see the endless expansion of small, white dots against a black backdrop.


	3. Chapter 3

The classroom was quiet except for the rustling of papers and the tick tick of the clock, which was slowly driving Tweek insane. It was his last midterm of the week and he was nearly done, but he was rapidly losing steam. He was so tired and his handwriting had become sloppier than ever. The pencil fell from his fingers and he scratched his head vigorously with both hands. So close, yet so far.

Another student got up to turn in their sheet and leave. It could have been him, but he just couldn't do it. He stared at the sheet in front of him, the words blurring together. He grasped his pencil again and continued to write despite the protests of every single bodily function.

It was the midterm for his business course. It wasn't overly difficult, but the boredom was eating him alive. His ability to focus had waned significantly over the week of tests, but he continued to push through it. He knew it was because of his neurodivergence that made it so difficult. 

Roughly twenty minutes later, he was finally a free man. He hurried out of the room after turning in his test and stretched, letting out a loud groan. Someone came out behind him and let out a satisfactory sigh, “dude, time for the weekend!”

Unfortunately for Tweek, he was closing the shop this evening. His shift was in an hour, giving him enough time to clean up and change.

-

On his way to the coffee shop, he was texting a couple of friends. Clyde was equally relieved to finish up his midterms, while Jimmy said his parents were visiting him over the weekend, which he was excited for. Tweek hadn't heard much from his folks in the last couple weeks. He knew if anything major happened he would be contacted, but he was still worried. 

He was greeted to a quiet shop. There were only a couple customers on laptops and one barista behind the counter. 

“Which manager is in?” Tweek asked his co-worker.

“Umm, Jessica, but she's on her lunch.” 

Tweek nodded before he got started. He couldn't use the till until it was put under his name, so he went in and cleaned the bathrooms. They were in a disgusting state as usual so it gave him something to do for a lengthy period of time.

Once he was done and the till was switched over to him, he got to work cleaning the counters and sweeping the floor. Nobody kept this place as clean as he did. He couldn't deal with the messes, it was unsanitary and made him feel itchy. He was also the one to clean his parent’s shop. While making coffee had been a big part of the job, he had mostly been Tweak Bros’ janitor. 

Eventually his co-worker went home and his manager hid in the back room, leaving him alone in the front. He didn't really mind this, it was getting late in the afternoon and customers were few and far between. As it began getting dark, one of Tweek’s favorite customers arrived. 

Ever since Craig flipped off that rude customer, Tweek decided he liked him. “Good afternoon.” he said in his ‘customer service’ voice.

“Hey. I want a caramel mocha with quad shots.”

“Quad?” Tweek questioned as he took the man's credit card and rang it through. “Tired today?”

“You could say that.” Craig sighed. “I gotta long night ahead of me.”

He did sound more tired than usual Tweek supposed. As he began making the drink, he felt Craig’s eyes on him. “Do you work at night?” Tweek asked, unable to help his curiosity. 

“Yeah.” Craig replied. “I prefer the night.”

“L-lucky for you we're open until seven then.”

“I've been coming here for awhile. Used to stay open until eight, but I guess there wasn't enough business.” Tweek turned around in time to see Craig shrug.

“Sucks man. You can't make your own coffee or get energy drinks?”

“Getting a good coffee somebody else made is self care.” Craig replied. “Plus coffee makes a better meal than a Rockstar.”

“I don't think either of them are technically a meal.” Tweek frowned, as if he hadn't gone literal days only drinking coffee.

Craig snorted. “It's fine.” he said flatly.

Tweek put the drink on the counter. “Have a good shift then.”

“You too.” He grabbed his cup and left. 

It was a slow evening with light flow of customers. Tweek cleaned the building from floor to ceiling in between the customers. This was the real reason he was forced to work the closing shift, because there was nothing to do and instead of standing around on his phone Tweek cleaned. He didn't want to risk getting in trouble or fired.

Tweek thought about Craig again as he dusted a ceiling fan. He was rather curious to know where the other male worked. Maybe... he’s a sex worker? No, no, not everyone that works a night shift is a sex worker. A security guard perhaps? Unlikely, he's so squishy and short. Maybe he works McDonalds’ 24/7 drive thru? He certainly looks dead enough to work in customer service...

He scratched his head and supposed it wasn’t all that important. Maybe would ask next time.

-

Tweek dove into his studies as best he could. With midterms over, he was less anxious, but he still got worked up over the amount of school work he got. It was fortunate Clyde was able to motivate him and vice versa. They helped each other with their work, which had been a tradition since high school. Back then Token and Jimmy would partake as well, but Token was across the country and Jimmy was pretty busy these days. He had joined them a couple of times since being in college, though.

Clyde and Tweek were in his dorm, sitting on his bed with papers sprawled out between them. Clyde was crunching on Dorito’s and Tweek was trying not to get twitchy over the crumbs getting on the bed. He watched as Clyde picked up one of his papers, leaving smears of cheesy dust on it. 

“Come on man, there are tissues right next to you.” Tweek said stressfully. 

Clyde grunted what might have been an apology and wiped his fingers off on his jeans. “I wish I paid attention in high school biology, then maybe this would be easier.” he complained after swallowing.

Tweek sipped at his mug. “T-this looks way harder than what we did in high school, just saying.”

“I mean yeah, but at least I would have a foundation. Like. What the fuck does this mean.” He gestured to the page open in his textbook having to do with genes. 

Tweek shrugged. “I dunno, man. You know how I was in high school, especially sophomore year.”

Clyde laughed. “Yeah, you were pretty fucked up. We all were though.”

“In different ways.” Tweek added as he picked at one of his toenails. 

“Sure. I know you had your own stuff going on. But we were all fifteen, what fifteen year old doesn't have problems?”

“Hmn, I guess so.” Responded Tweek.

They began to work again, but then Clyde groaned after about five minutes. “Can we call it a night?”

“We've barely g-gotten any of your work done.”

“Yeah, but, I promised Shauna I'd facetime with her tonight and I don't think I can bring myself to focus anymore.”

“B-but some of this homework is due tomorrow!”

“Yeahhhh… I'll do it tomorrow. I mean, we already finished your homework, why does it matter to you?”

“I'm anxious for you.”

Clyde began gathering papers and shoving them haphazardly into his binder. “It'll be fine, seriously.”

Tweek wanted to try and convince him to stay and do his work, but he didn't want to sound like a nagging mom, which he had been called before. He instead put his own finished work away and saw Clyde to the door. “See you later, man. Have fun with your girlfriend.”

Clyde wiggled his eyebrows. “Oh, I will.”

It was only after Tweek shut the door that he understood the indication. “Gross!” he squawked. Despite almost being nineteen, he didn't have much of an interest in his friends’ sexual lives. He wasn't a particularly sexual person, but this was because he hadn't had many chances. 

Actually, he hadn't had any for that matter. He hadn't even gotten into dating yet. High school was a turbulent time for his emotional state, there was no way he would have ever gone out with somebody. College wasn't much better, and though some aspects about his mental illness have improved, he was still much too busy. He preferred spending time with his friends.

But it seemed his friends were moving on. It was a depressing reality that frightened him. He sat down on his bed and stared at the half empty Doritos bag, debating on the possibility of finishing them himself for dinner.

Tweek had the fleeting thought of befriending Craig, but that sounded much too difficult. Making new friends wasn't as easy as everyone made it sound. They socialized as customer and worker, but Tweek had no idea how to step over that line and become friends. He had all his friends since he was young, he didn't have the skills to make new ones.

“UGH!” Tweek threw himself down onto his bed and conked his head on the wall. He held the back of his head and hissed in pain. 

Fuck, life was hard.

-

On the way to work the next day, Tweek thought about what he might say to Craig. If he really was going to befriend him, he needed to prepare for the conversation in advance. 

Maybe ask how his day is going? Nah, that would be weird. Maybe ask him about his job? That was probably more weird to ask.

He stepped into the shop and began to work. His mind was elsewhere as he cleaned the milk frother because it smelled weird. He doubted the thing had been cleaned since the last time he did it.

Maybe he could compliment his clothing? No, that was probably too personal, or maybe he would get the wrong idea. Tweek wanted to be friendly, not creepy.

Between his task and his thoughts, Tweek was so engaged in what he was doing that he screamed when someone touched his shoulder. He whipped around, seeing a surprised looking Mike. 

“Didn't mean to spook you.”

“Ah, i-it's okay. What can I do?” he tried not to sound as panicked as he was. His poor heart was racing. 

“The toilet in the women's bathroom is clogged. Again. Can you unclog it while I call a plumber? This is the third time today.”

“Gross. Yeah, I'll do it.”

He went to the back, grabbed the cleaning caddy and went into the bathroom. He always felt a little awkward being in the women's room, even if it was closed to the public.

As he got to work, he continued the train of thought that had been broken earlier. Hm… maybe he could ask if Craig was going to the university. That wasn't cliche or weird, but it was a yes or no question and the conversation could come to an end immediately after.

Tweek was troubled and wondered if other people put this much thought into conversations beforehand. 

Once he was done he resumed his position behind the counter. He glanced at the clock, seeing it was almost time for Craig to come. He usually arrived a bit after six thirty. Tweek drummed his fingers against the counter and made light conversation with his co-worker. Most of his fellow workers thought he was strange, but there were a couple who didn't seem to care about his ticks. 

Tweek was listening to her rant about her boyfriend. He sounded pretty horrible but it wasn't Tweek’s place to say anything, so he just listened and hoped he would never be on the receiving end of an abusive relationship. As she went on, he found himself glancing at the clock more and more. It was getting to be six thirty.

“...Hm? I'm sorry if I'm rambling.” She suddenly said. 

“W-what? No, it's fine! Uh, I'm just tired. I can't wait for this shift to end.” That was only a partial lie. 

“I totally feel you. Do you want me to get you some drip coffee?”

“No, I'm okay.” he said quickly. The last half hour dragged on until they were able to lock the doors, count the till and prepare the deposit. 

On the way home, Tweek was frustrated. He was finally going to put forth some effort into socializing and Craig didn't even show up. Maybe he didnt work that night. Maybe this was the universe telling him not to make friends.

...Should he even bother trying?

-

 

The other boy didn't show up again for over a week. At first, Tweek felt pretty down over it since he had consciously made the decision to attempt friendship. But he knew this was the manner of the world, so he tried not to let it affect him too much.

The quarter would be over in a few weeks then it would be spring break, which he was excited for. He took a week off of work to go see his parents and to celebrate his dad’s birthday. 

Jimmy was doing another comedy night at the end of the week, though Tweek wasn't sure he wanted to go to. The last one had left him feeling socially wrecked the next day and he needed all the mental energy he could muster for more important things. He often wondered how his fellow classmates could go to school, work, and have a social life and still have the energy to be happy all the time. Or at least content.

It was late in the evening. The shop was minutes from closing and Tweek gave a yawn. As tired as he was, he knew he wouldn't sleep until the early hours of the morning. He took a sip of his coffee before continuing with his task of wiping the tables down. The last was packing up his laptop and as he left the store, Tweek followed him to lock the door.

When the door swung open, he couldn't stop the startled scream that escaped him. He stumbled back and gripped his chest. 

After a couple weeks of not seeing him, Tweek was surprised to see Craig was the one coming in. He blinked at Tweek. “You alright?”

“I’m fine… you just surprised me.” Tweek admitted. “I wasn't expecting you, I haven't seen you come by in a while."

“Yeah. I had a surgery done is all.” Craig replied. “Is it too late to order something?”

“No, no, it's fine.” Tweek hurried around behind the bar and resumed position behind the till. “What can I get for you?”

“Vanilla latte.” He replied simply as he passed the barista his card.

Tweek ran it through before giving it back to Craig. He used the opportunity to get a good look at him. He looked…. Different, but he couldn't pinpoint how. The shape of his body seemed slightly off. Had he lost weight?

Tweek turned away and began to prepare Craig's drink. He had also observed that Craig didn't look like he was in pain like he usually did. There had always been discomfort in his features and he always had a reserved pose and hunched shoulders. Now, Craig stood taller than ever, with a fairly relaxed expression.

Tweek wondered if something happened in those two weeks. If Jimmy were here, he'd probably say Craig had sex and that's why he seemed different. 

“S-so you had a surgery, are you okay?”

“Yeah. I feel amazing, actually.” His flat tone didn't change despite his words, and Tweek couldn't help but chuckle. Craig gave him a weird look from over the counter.

“Do you want a sandwich on the house?” Tweek asked suddenly as he put Craig's latte down on bench. “I-if we don't take them home then they get thrown away.”

“Well, I'm not going to say no to free food.”

Pleased with the answer, Tweek heated up a sausage and egg breakfast sandwich. It was a little stale but once warmed up it would be consumable. While it was in the oven, Tweek fiddled with his hands. There wasn't anything to do, so he grasped for something he could say.

“Listen, hm,” Tweek paused. Why was making friends hard? “Uhmm… you know it's going to be nice tomorrow. Like. The weather is going to be nice,” he clarified quickly.

Tweek regretted speaking when Craig gave him a weird look. Thankfully he answered anyway. “Like… it's going to be sunny?”

“...Yes.”

“I'll be sure to stay inside, then.” He replied before sipping his coffee.

“Ah, right, you're nocturnal aren't you?”

“For the most part. I usually sleep in the morning and early afternoon.” Craig explained. “Which is good because I've never been a morning person.”

“I barely sleep, I just take glorified nighttime naps.” Tweek sighed. However, this produced a quiet chuckle from Craig.

“Got insomnia?”

“Yeah, man. It sucks ass.” Tweek was interrupted by the ding of the toaster oven. He went to grab Craig's sandwich. “Here you go. It's pretty hot.”

Craig pulled it towards him. “You gotta pen?” he asked.

Tweek pulled one from his apron pocket. On the back of his receipt he scribbled down some numbers before pushing it to Tweek. “If your insomnia is acting up, feel free to text me.”

He took his sandwich and left, leaving Tweek staring at the slip.

-

He couldn't believe he actually got Craig's number. It was more than he could have ever hoped for. But now he had to be the first one to text, which was a whole other battle. 

It was late in the night, around 1 AM. Tweek left the receipt on his bedside table and kept glancing in its direction the later it got. Back in the shop, he swore his entire face had went red. He hadn't been anticipating getting a phone number. He also couldn't stop thinking about the phrasing Craig used and he really hoped he wasn't hinting at something else. Tweek wanted a friend, not a boyfriend; that was way too much pressure!

Tweek got his phone and opened up a blank message. He had to do this. If he didnt, Craig probably wouldn't want to talk to him again. Hell, he would probably never go back to the coffee shop again. Tweek typed in his number then thought about what he could say.

Tweek: hey, its Tweek :)

Nailed it. He put his phone down and resumed the game he was playing on the Xbox until he heard a buzz.

Craig: who?

Oh shit. He texted the wrong person. This was it, the end of the world as he knew it. Shit shit shit shit-

Craig: jk, hey what's up

Tweek exhaled. What a dick.

Tweek: jesus christ you scared me lol

Tweek: also, not much just playing some Minecraft 

Craig: a classic. I haven't played in ages. What console?

Tweek: xbox

Craig: more of a pc man myself, then I can mod my games

Tweek: there are some mods on the new consoles 

Craig: yeah, but can you get naked tits and ass?

Tweek: well… no… but I don't care about that sort of thing

Craig: it's not the most important thing but I like the freedom of at least knowing I can get those things in most of the games I own

Tweek: I see. I haven't played on a pc since I lived at home and I usually only played with my friends 

Tweek: now most of my friends are too busy to play games 🤷♂

Craig: sucks man, but I feel it️

Tweek: so what are you up to?

Craig: working unfortunately, my shift isn't over for two hours

Tweek: where do you work?

Craig: ;)

Tweek: what does that mean?

Craig: ;)))

Tweek: what does that MEAN???

Craig went quiet for awhile after that. Tweek was practically burning with curiosity. What would a winky face mean? Was he a sex worker afterall? Maybe his earlier assumption wasn't so stereotypical?

Craig: sorry I got busy

Tweek: can I know where you work now?

Craig: hmm

Tweek: you dont have to tell me but also I NEED to know now

Craig: okay, okay. well, I dont give information for free, what can you tell me about yourself?

Tweek: jesus I dont know

Tweek: I say jesus christ a lot but I'm a Buddhist. Kinda.

Craig: interesting. Ok. I work the night shift at Costco

Tweek: oh

Craig: did you think I worked at a strip club or something

Craig: because that would be way cooler 

Tweek: no!! I mean at least you dont have to interact with customers at night

Craig: thank fuck for that. I never want to interact with another customer ever again

Tweek: did you used to have the day shift?

Craig: no I used to work at a different store during the day. I couldn't deal with those fucking people though

Tweek: yeah man. I still appreciate you flipping off that guy

Craig: I would have done a lot more but then I probably would have been kicked out

Tweek: he had every right to be upset but he was way out of line

Craig: so what a fucking hair got in his drink? Chill out, go smoke weed dude

Tweek: lol

Tweek: I mean yeah it was gross, but he really freaked me out man. Not the worst customer I've had though

Craig: I bet. Got any stories?

Tweek: hm. Well, some guy asked for a cup then proceeded to pee in it right outside our store

Craig: wtf

Tweek: there was another time where someone took a dump in the urinal. Guess who had to clean that up :/

Craig: I don't miss cleaning public bathrooms

Tweek: do you just stock stuff?

Craig: yeah just heavy lifting, not a lot of cleaning

Tweek: do you have any customer stories from your previous jobs

Craig: yea but I dont have time to type them out right now. Remind me later, I have some good ones

Craig: I gotta finish this pallet I'll text you later

Tweek: oh yeah dont let me keep you. Bye

Craig: see you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tweek is a socially awkward mess but he's doing his best
> 
> Also in case it wasn't clear in the chapter fuck customer service


	4. Chapter 4

Craig and Tweek messaged regularly after that. It had been another couple of weeks, and Tweek was going through finals. Craig sympathized with him, saying he didn't even have his high school diploma because he loathed school. Tweek felt fortunate enough to be getting the education he needed to advance in life. 

They had not hung out yet, but Tweek was ever tempted to ask. They were more friendly when they saw each other at the shop. Ever since his surgery, Craig seemed more chipper than ever as well, leading Tweek to believe he had been in a lot of pain beforehand. 

Tweek felt incredibly overwhelmed, but he wasn't the only one. Both Jimmy and Clyde were exhausted from finals and were itching for their Spring Breaks. Jimmy was going to Mexico and Clyde had plans with his girlfriend. Tweek was looking forward to seeing his parents not but necessarily to going back to South Park. He supposed he would have to get over himself though; eventually he would take over Tweak Bros and he would have to live in that hellhole of a town. He shook himself from his thoughts and focused on the task at hand. He was currently working and this was his last shift before his vacation, so he was pretty excited and distractible.

The doorbell rang and in came Craig. Tweek finished wiping down one of the blenders and went over to the register. “Hey man.”

“‘sup?” Craig responded.

“What are you craving tonight?”

“Salted caramel mocha.”

Tweek nodded and rung him up. As he did Craig asked, “have you taken your break yet?”

“Umn, no actually.”

“I got a couple minutes to spare want to take your break and we can sit?”

Tweek was thrown off by the offer but nodded. “I need to tell my manager but yes.”

He made Craig's drink, handed if off to him and went to tell the manager on duty. After washing his hands he came out without his apron on and sat down across from Craig. “How's your day been?”

“Boring. Slept mostly.” Craig replied before sipping at his beverage. “You?”

“Uh, I-I had class then came here.” 

“You had finals today huh?”

Tweek groaned and put his face in his hands. “Yes.” Came the muffled response. He dragged his palms down his face before continuing, “tomorrow's my last day though.”

Craig snorted. “Congratulations, I guess. Then it's Spring Break for you, right?”

“Yes, thank god.” Tweek replied. “I'm not doing anything crazy over break, I'm just happy that I get a break at all.”

“Right? Did you take any time off work?”

“Yeah, for a week.” Tweek grinned a little. “You'll have to have someone else makes your coffee.”

“I'll probably survive.”

He hummed at this. ”We all follow the same recipe y’know.”

“You still make the best.” He responded before sipping at his drink again. “So if you're not doing anything crazy what are you doing?”

“I'm gonna go see my parents. My dad’s picking me up tomorrow afternoon.”

Craig narrowed his eyes inquisitively. “You don't seem very happy about it.”

“Well… no. I love my parents, but I hate where they live. And I kind of want to do… well, nothing on my break.”

"I understand. Where do they live?”

“Shitty town called South Park.” Tweek sighed. “You've probably never heard of it, it's barely on the map.” It was a joke but he probably wasn't wrong.

Something changed in Craig’s face as he replied. “South Park, huh? I have heard that place has a population of like 12 people. Did you grow up there?”

“Y-yeah.” The blond felt strangely guilty for it. He was admitting he was coming from some backwoods hick town and he hoped Craig did not assume he was like that too.

Craig didn't reply right away. He looked at Tweek rather calculatingly before he spoke again. “Sorry for your loss.”

“Yeah… hopefully going back for a bit won't suck too bad.”

“I'll try and muster up some good vibes.”

Tweek smiled a bit at that.

-

Tweek was waiting outside his dorms. It felt as if a weight had been taken off his chest, but a new one was present now. He got to thinking about his mom for the first time in awhile. They hadn't spoken much in the last several weeks, and Tweek didn't know how she was doing. He hadn't seen her in person since last August

He was playing a game on his phone when he recognized his father's old silver Toyota pull into the parking lot. He pocketed his phone and grabbed his bag. Once it was in the back seat he climbed into the front. 

“Hello, Son.” His dad greeted. 

“Hey, Dad.” Tweek said as he shut the car door and gave his old man a look. “Did you dye your hair?”

“Well, my hair has been getting more and more gray. Your mother helped me dye it brown a couple weeks ago.”

“Oh. Well. It looks good… I guess?”

His dad smiled as he turned back onto the road. “You look like you're doing well, Tweek. Your mother and I were worried you weren't eating enough.” His father's voice was always so calm and collected.

“I eat as much as I did at home. Not as many home cooked meals though, I've been living almost entirely off of cafe food, ramen and chips.”

“And coffee?”

Tweek scoffed. “I'm always drinking coffee, Dad! That isn't even a question.”

“How were finals? You just finished them, right?”

“Egh, they were maddening!” and without any prompting he threw himself into the subject of his tests. All his anxieties came pouring out as well as the information he had been learning and his father silently listened.

When he was finally done, his words were blurring together from speaking so quickly. His father spoke slowly, his tone quiet, “sounds like you've been learning a lot. One day you'll be ready to take over Tweak Bros.”

“That's the goal.” Tweek replied. The words felt hollow.

“How has been working at the other coffee shop?”

“Ah, well, you know. It's nothing new. The coffee is mediocre. I have to clean the bathrooms several times a day, the customers are nice enough - except for some of them. This one guy chewed me out just last week because I gave him dark brew instead of a medium brew. It was like the end of the world for this guy - he was so pissed. I couldn't do anything either, it sucked.” Tweek let out an exhale at the end of his ramble.

His father nodded. “Well, you know coffee is very important. It's what gets people up in the morning. It gives them the boost they need and prepares them for their day. For example, every great inventor has always had at least one cup of coffee in the morning. That coffee gives them the energy and motivation they need to create amazing things that benefit society. In a way, we make society a better place because without coffee, nobody would ever get anything done.” Tweek wasn't so sure that was true. “One day you will make no mistakes, just miracles. Just keep practicing, Son.”

“M-miracles? With coffee? I don't know Dad, that seems like a stretch.” Tweek's father had always said stuff like this. For a long time he believed it, but then he got older and realized his dad was just obsessed with coffee. 

“Yes, my boy.” He glanced quickly in his direction. “We have an important job. It makes me proud you're going to school to hone your skills.”

“Uh. Thanks.” As if there wasn’t enough pressure on him already!

As they sped down the highway, the cars grew scarce and the snow thickened. They went further and further into the mountains. The dumpy little town appeared in the distance, and the exit sign made Tweek sigh. He was already regretting his decision to come back.

-

His childhood home looked the same. It was a pale yellow color, though the paint was chipping away at the corners. He saw the window to his old room, his drapes in the same position he left them in. Shut.

“Welcome home.” His father said as he pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. Tweek got out and grabbed his bag. As they walked to the front door, he was anxiously thinking about his mother. What if she was weak and frail? What if she had lost all her hair? What if she was dead and his dad was waiting until he was inside to tell him?

Fortunately, his mother was the one to answer the door. To his relief, not one of his concerns were true, but she didn't look completely the same. Her facial features were tired and her skin was paler than he remembered. Her brown hair was still there and came down to the nape of her neck, though she wore a thin headscarf. She looked skinnier too but not by much. It was hard to see the subtle differences after not seeing her for half a year. 

“Tweek, my baby.” She pulled him in for a hug and for a moment his anxieties disappeared. He threw his arms around her body (which felt smaller) and gave her a squeeze. His mom was the only person that could touch him without him getting tense. 

“Hey, Mom.” He murmured into her shoulder. 

She pulled away and gave him a warm smile. “Come in dear, I just made some coffee.”

-

Tweek laid down in his bed. It was definitely weird being back in this room. Even of had been less than a year, so much had happened in his life that spending time in his room seemed like a distant memory.

Posters of bands he didn't listen to anymore decorated the walls. Bins of legos could be seen in closet, and clothes he hadn't taken to college threatened to spill out of his dresser. Empty soda cans rested on the windowsill and garbage littered his floor. It truly hadn't been touched since he lived here. 

He took out his phone and checked his messages. He only had one from Craig, asking him if he had survived his first evening back in South Park.

Tweek: barely

Tweek: it hasn't been terrible I'm just getting a lot of uncomfortable memories

Tweek glanced around his room again. He had spent long hours between these walls; he had always been a terrible sleeper. Sometimes his anxiety would get so bad he didn't even sleep, he would just play games or lay in bed staring into the void until the sun rose and his alarm went off. His phone buzzed, breaking him from the flashback. 

Craig: like what

Tweek: i've had insomnia for a long time and being in my childhood room reminds me of it

Craig: hmm yeah sounds about right

Tweek: I didnt bring my xbox because I'm an idiot so I dunno what I'll do

Craig: take a walk 

Tweek: out here? Do you know what sort of things live in the mountains?

Tweek: bigfoot and werewolves. Probably.

Craig: lol

Craig: what repels bigfoot and werewolves? Garlic?

Tweek: that's vampires, there are none of those around here

Craig: you sure?

Tweek: ...yes

Tweek put his phone down and peeked out the window. He half expected so see Nosferatu in the bushes across the street.

Wait, no, he was being ridiculous

It wouldn't be Nosferatu, he had seen a documentary about Real Life Vampires and how they looked like demonic goblins and lived in the walls of really old houses. He laid back down and returned to his phone. He passed the time by chatting and checking up on various sites and apps, but he didn't have much of an internet presence, so that wore out quickly. Fortunately Craig was good at entertaining him, so it wasn't all bad.

Dinner time rolled around and he wanted no time scarfing down his mother's cooking. He lived off of snacks and microwavable food these days so he was very thankful for the change. He talked to his folks about his classes and repeated the same ramble he had given his dad about his tests. He also mentioned Craig and they seemed happy he was making another friend. 

-

The days crept by. Tweek ended up working a lot more than he anticipated. Between working at the shop and helping his mom spring clean the house, it was hardly a break. He supposed he didn't mind being kept busy since he knew he would be bored otherwise. 

One evening while he was at home, Craig asked Tweek if he was comfortable with phone calls. Tweek had a bit of phone anxiety, but he didn't want to seem like a weirdo, so he agreed. After getting his shoes and sweater on, he went out just before sunset and gave Craig a call.

“Hey, Tweek.”

“What's up, Craig? What did you need?”

“Sometimes it's just easier to be on a call with someone than texting back and forth constantly. Also, this way I don't have to keep looking away from my game.” He chuckled.

“Hah, yeah, I get it,” Tweek replied, feeling a little awkward. He heard Craig's game in the background. “You playing Borderlands 3?" 

“Yeah, I'm just loading in.”

“I still need to see if my laptop will run it.” Tweek mused as he began to walk. “Then we could play together.”

“Sounds good." Rapid button clicking could be heard before Craig continued, "What did you do today?”

“Helped my mom clean out the garage. I saw so many damn spiders I think I have arachnophobia.”

“Fucking spiders.”

“I lifted a box and there were like, four underneath it.”

Tweek could hear Craig's shudder. “No thanks -- whoa whoa FUCK.” There was fierce button pounding accompanying his curse.

He chuckled and asked, “what happened?”

“I died immediately. Now I have to wait to respawn.” Craig sighed. “So every time I’ve asked you how your day’s been, you always say you’ve been cleaning, or working. Aren’t you on break?”

“Well… yes. I didn’t expect to be doing so much while here. But seeing as I didn’t bring anything fun with me it doesn’t matter all that much, I wouldn’t be doing anything.”

“I suppose. I’d be bored to death too. I’d still lay around over doing chores though.”

“I’d get way too fidgety!” Tweek declared into the speaker. “B-besides, I don’t mind helping out. My parents are getting older, they can’t do as much. And my mom's sick so that doesn't help."

Craig grunted in response. “That’s good of you.” 

“U-uh, well, thank you. I-I’m just trying to be a good son.” He paused. “I don’t know much about your family. Oh but, you don’t have to talk about them if you don’t want to, I'm just curious."

“Not right now. Maybe in the future." Tweek could tell his tone changed. "I don’t mind listening to what you have to say about your parents.”

“If you say so…”

Tweek found himself talking for a long time. While Craig played his game, Tweek told stories as he thought of them, most of them revolving around his parents and his childhood. He recalled the games he played as a kid with his friends or when he was by himself. As he walked and talked aimlessly, he passed by the neighborhood park and saw children spending their evening playing. He remembered playing at that same playground so many years ago. It hadn't changed at all. He decided to change his course and walk down to the swings where none of the children were. He took a seat on one of them and wished Craig was actually here sitting on the swing next to him. 

After awhile he became worried that he was talking about himself too much, but Craig assured him that he didn’t mind listening. He often chipped in as well by asking questions or making a snide remark. Sometimes Tweek couldn’t tell if Craig was being genuine in his reactions; understanding social cues and other people's emotions was hard for him on a good day. Eventually he checked the time - it had been over an hour. Tweek had grown cold and the sky was growing dark, so he said goodbye to Craig. Once he was off the phone he let out a sigh and began heading back home.

As he walked, he reflected on the fact that probably the longest phone call of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wake me when they're boyfriend's already


	5. Chapter 5

Over the course of the break, the two spoke on the phone frequently, usually at odd hours due to Craig’s schedule, such as early in the morning or late afternoon. Unfortunately, Craig's emotions were hard to detect, resulting in Tweek getting concerned he was being annoying or misinterpreting the social cues. But the other man never judged him, he just went along with the conversation. It was refreshing not to be picked on or teased when he messed a word up or fumbled over a sentence. 

Tweek discovered the two shared several interests. He believed fully in paranormal happenings, superstitions and cryptozoology, and he found that so did Craig to an extent. He mostly though monsters were cool and he wished he believed in them. "I don't doubt their existence, but I'm also not going to be scared of them either." Craig told him once. The two had shared video game interests, though Craig liked violent games and FPS's while Tweek enjoyed strategy games and simulators, though they both played big name RPGs. 

It was Saturday night and Tweek was relaxing in the backyard. They had just been texting about skinwalkers, which made Tweek weary to be outside. So Craig said he'd distract him with a call.

 

When Tweek picked his phone up, Craig asked, “I was wondering, then you come back, do you want to hang out?”

“R-really?” Tweek sounded surprised. “Where do you want to go?”

“Ice skating.” 

“Ice skating?”

“Yeah, I won a coupon in a raffle at work. A buy one get one coupon. It's fine if you don't want to.”

“No, no, I do! I’m just… I’m just terrible at it.” He admitted followed by an awkward chuckle.

“Really?" he sounded surprised. "You grew up in South Park, man. I would imagine ice skiing or sledding are the only things to do.”

Tweek didn’t want to sound like a loser, because he definitely felt like one. Why did Craig even want to hang out with him? "I know, I know... Anyway, I’ll go with you. As long as you don’t care everyone’s going to be staring at us because of my shit skills.”

"To be honest Tweek, I don’t give a flying fuck in space about other people think."

Tweek wished he didn't care what people thought too. 

-

Vacation ended quickly which Tweek was somewhat thankful for. He had spent the entirety of it working. He supposed it wasn't all bad since he had spent time with his parents. Now that he didn't live with them, they were a lot less frustrating to deal with. While both were kind and supportive, they didn't really get him, and as a result they often breezed over his issues. 

When he was an adolescent and he wasn't medicated yet, his dad just shrugged off his panic attacks and anxiety and assured him everything would be fine. His dad was ever patient with him, but he never stopped and tried to understand what was upsetting Tweek and what would actually help (though to be fair it seemed there wasn't always a trigger for his anxiety, it just happened sometimes). His mom was kind and gentle, but didn't really know how to deal with Tweek’s anxiety either. He remembered his parents giving him medicine to help put him to sleep, and now he was older he knew that wasn't the best solution on their part. Even so, they had never been unkind to him, and now that he didn't live with them he could handle their less than desirable attributes.

Going back to school was a drag; he certainly didn't miss sitting in a hard chair for several hours listening to someone ramble on about this or that. The first few days were rough but by Friday his body had re-accustomed to it. 

He was excited and nervous to go ice skating. Clyde had asked to hang out that day but Tweek declined knowing he wouldn’t have the social energy to spend time with them both. Morning of, Tweek spent a long time picking his clothing and fussing over his hair. It took him a half an hour to get ready and he looked the same as he did every day. He wore a pair of dark gray skinny jeans, a retro video game shirt with a flannel over top. 

He contemplated a coat. Did he need a coat? It was a warm day, but the skating rink would be cold. He would be moving around a lot so he probably would stay warmed up. But what if he did? Then he would have to carry his coat because if he put it down somebody would steal it. But if he did get cold? Then he would be miserable. What was worse, being cold, or being inconvenienced?

He finally just sighed at himself, tired of the argument going on in his head. Without anymore hesitation he grabbed his things and left.

The ice rink was a short bus ride away, and he found Craig already waiting for him. He looked /cool/ as he leaned against the side of the building, acting he didn't have a care in the world. He looked up from his phone as Tweek approached and he greeted, “‘Sup?”

“Hey Craig." He replied before looking around. "Jeez, I almost missed my stop, this place is hard to see.” The building looked pretty decrepit. There was a sign facing the road that was covered by an overgrown tree and the parking lot was just clearing covered in gravel. Still, Tweek didn't mind the shabbiness.

“It's kind of a dump, but it’s solid.” He assured as he lead the way inside.

“T-thanks again, by the way, for sharing your spare ticket with me.”

“No problem, dude.” 

They stood in line, quietly at first. Though there was nothing uncomfortable about the silence. Eventually Tweek asked, “How's work been?”

“Eh, kind of a pain, but fine.” he was quiet for a moment before he continued, “Did I ever tell you where I work?”

"Costco, right? At night? Do you just move boxes?”

“Move them, load them, unload them, break them down. If I described what I do at work in one word, it would be ‘boxes’.”

Tweak snorted. “And you don't have to work the day shift and have to deal with customers.”

“I am so happy for that. I do not have the patience for that crap. I commend you, Tweek.”

They stepped up to the counter and Craig turned in their tickets. At the next corner, they got their skates. With the shoes in hand, Tweek followed Craig down some stairs. There was seating on one side of the rink with a half wall and plexiglass separating the seats and the ice. There were several people there already, but not too many, which Tweek was thankful for. Less eyes to judge him. He took off his shoes and got into the ice skates, cringing at the thought of all the feet that had been in them prior. 

“You said you've ice skated before?” Craig asked as he tied up his shoes.

“Uh, yeah, but not a lot. Only when I was young and didn't care about the possibility of twisting my ankle.” He admitted. He was definitely second guessing himself as he slowly tried to stand and balance. He followed Craig through one of the doorways that lead to the ice, holding onto the wall and railing as he went.

Craig was evidently very familiar with the ice since he slid out with no trouble at all. 

The second Tweek's blade touched the ice, his heart raced. What if he lost control and fell right as a skater was coming, and said skater was going to fast so they couldn't stop and their blades sliced right through his skin?

He grabbed the railing on the edge of the rink and clung to it for dear life. It had been many years since he had been skating, so the shallow knowledge that he did have was rusty at best. 

Craig was out on the ice nearby, getting re-accustomed. He looked comfortable as he slid along, his body moving fluidly. He began going with the flow of people that were going around the rink, leaving Tweek to get himself sorted.

Tweek focused on himself, trying to remember what he did know. He bent his legs and kept them apart. He stayed as upright he could as he pulled himself along, but he was too anxious to let go of the bar.

Nearby, he saw what looked like a 4 year old letting go of the railing and letting herself slide along with a joyous giggle. Surely he could do the same thing?

He was internally talking himself into it when a hand came down on his shoulder, startling him out of his skin. “Gah! Fuck!” he squawked as he looked over at Craig. “Have you already done a lap?!”

“I did two.” Craig replied. “You doing okay over here?”

“Ye-yeah, I'm just taking it slow.” 

“Do you need help?”

“Um… yeah, actually, can I hold onto your shoulder for a second?”

Craig shrugged and nodded and Tweek took his shoulder and let go of the railing. He wobbled, but kept his feet straight. “Okay, you can go.”

Craig pushed off with one of his feet and began skating along at a steady pace. Tweek just clung to his shoulder and fought to stay calm and balanced. He kept imagining falling and what might happen when he did and as a result it was difficult to stay balanced.

“Eerhghh I can’t do it!” He pushed away and groped the wall for the railing again.

“What can’t you do?” Craig asked, following him. “You said you've done this before and you clearly know the basics.”

Though there were no indicators that he was, Tweek instantly assumed Craig thought he was being pathetic. He was a nineteen year old man terrified of slipping on ice. Tweek looked everywhere but Craig before answering him. “I'm going to fall, I know it.”

Craig shrugged. “So?”

“So I'll get hurt. Or someone will trip over me. Or I'll sprain an ankle. Or I'll knock a tooth out.”

“Or you just fall on your ass. In which case you'll just pick yourself up and keep going.”

“I know, I know.” Tweek was getting frustrated. Not at Craig, mostly at himself. “My brain isn't being logical right now.”

Craig scratched his head. “Okay. What's the worse thing that could happen?”

“I fall, crack my head on the ice, and die.”

He blinked. He looked surprised, an emotion Tweek didnt ever see on Craig. 

“Well. I mean. Everyone dies eventually.”

“T-that doesn't help at all!”

Craig stared at him. “Do you want to leave?”

“No. I want to do this.” He insisted and he began scooting along again. 

Craig followed him and hummed. “I have an idea, but I can't tell you what it is.”

Tweek was sceptical, but he nodded. “What do I do?”

“Let go of the railing.”

Tweek grew even more skeptical at this supposed plan, but he agreed and let go of the railing, wobbling a little bit. Craig fell behind him and gave him a hefty push, rocketing Tweek forward at an uncomfortable speed.

“Shit -- shit!” he squawked, struggling to stay balanced. Craig gave him another push, one that sent him falling. He crashed against the ice, his head spinning for a moment before he sat up right. The ground was cold under his butt as he quickly did a once over for injuries and when he confirmed he was okay, he calmed down. 

“You good?” Craig asked, offering a hand. Tweek took it and stood up.

Once he was steady again he fixed Craig with a stare. “What was that for? Was that on purpose? Did you make me fall?”

“I was proving a point.”

“You-you don't just push people down! What's the matter with you!?”

“I was trying to help.”

Tweek felt frustrated and frazzled. “How is that helping?!”

“I wanted to prove to you that falling happens. And that it's not a big deal.” Craig replied

“That -- well --” Tweek realized Craig was right. He fell, but he was absolutely fine. Still, he wasn’t happy. “You’re right. But it was a shitty way to try and make a point.”

Craig looked confused but after only a pause, he said, “Sorry.”

He seemed sincere enough, so Tweek forgave him. “Here, uh, can you help me in a different way? Maybe I could hold your shoulder and glide along… like those people are doing,” he nodded his head to a pair who were doing that very thing.

“Hm. Yeah, we’ll see if that works.”

Tweek took Craig’s shoulder and as he began to move, Tweek slide along behind him. It made him feel ridiculous but he couldn’t deny that he was having fun. He resumed the bent leg stance, easily staying balanced as long as he didn’t move too much. Once he felt like he could confidently stand he suddenly let go of Craig. He slowed down but continued to slide along.

Craig turned around with ease after he was freed and he skated circles around him. “Damn, everyone make way for Tweek, he’s on fire.”

Tweek laughed. “Dick.”

-

The two spent a couple hours there. Tweek fell only three times, and by the end of it he was able to skate at a slow speed with relative confidence. 

Craig clapped him on the back once they were off the ice, “nice, Tweek. And you said you couldn’t do it.” He scoffed.

“I really didn’t think I could. Can we come back sometime?”

“Sure. Skating is nostalgic for me.”

After they put on their shoes and returned their skates, they were heading to the exit when Craig glanced over at him. “You hungry?”

“No.” Tweek responded, but then his stomach growled. He also realized Craig might be about to invite him to get food. “Uh - yes, yes I am.” 

“Want to get lunch?”

He felt a surge of excitement that Craig wanted to spend more time with him. He hadn’t made a new friend in so long and he tended to get wrapped up in his anxiety when it came to other people. “Yes!” He hoped he didn’t sound too eager. Craig was over there, cool as ice. Tweek wore his emotions on his sleeve, but not by choice. “What kind of food do you like?”

“Cheap. WacDonald’s?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Fortunately there was one down the street. As they walked, they chatted, mostly about the city and the things they saw. As it turned out Craig knew the city pretty well as he began to point things out.

“Yeah, that bar over there is a dive.” Craig was saying, pointing across the street to hole in the wall brick building with a flickering neon sign that spelled Dixie’s. “They used to never check ID’s, so before they changed the law I could always sneak in for a drink.”

The drinking age went down from 21 to 18 in Colorado two years ago, which meant Craig had been drinking for quite a while. Tweek had only drank a couple times in his life. It made him feel self conscious, but he tried not to show it as he continued the conversation. “I haven’t experienced a lot of bars yet. I’ve only been here since September.”

“Right. If you’re into that kind of thing, we can hit up some bars sometime.” He glanced over at Tweek, “I know the best spots.”

“I don’t doubt it. Were you uh, born here?”

“No.”

Craig didn’t offer anything more and Tweek wondered if there was a reason for that. “Can I ask where you're from?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

“Nothing against you, I just don’t want to talk about it.”

“No problem. Want to just tell me about those bars you like?”

Craig was more than willing to answer. He talked about a few joints as they entered the restaurant and ordered food. They ate together and continued to talk about the city, since Tweek didn't know it all that well despite having lived here for eight months now. Tweek told Craig more about South Park, though none of his stories seemed to surprise him. 

Once they were done with lunch, they parted ways since Craig had to go to work. As Tweek sat on the bus back to the university, he looked out the window and went over every detail of the day. There were several moments he regretted, such as when they were eating lunch, he rubbed his nose and smeared a booger across his face by accident, or when he fumbled over a sentence three times before getting it right at the skating rink. He sighed and wondered why he even tried to make friends. As he over analyzed every single one of his behaviors, his stomach began to curl. This was probably the last time he would see Craig.

Then he got a text.

Craig: can i ask you something? It’s kind of personal

Tweek let out a sigh of relief and all previous anxiety began to fade.

Tweek: uh sure

Craig: dont be offended

Tweek: I probably wont be

Craig: ok

Craig: are you gay

Well, shit.

Tweek turned off his phone screen and looked back up at the window. Sure, his previous anxiety faded but it was replaced with what felt like ice that plopped right in his stomach. Why was Craig asking him that sort of question? 

His phone buzzed again.

Craig: just wondering thats all

Tweek: um yes i am

Craig: cool

He waited and waited but he didn’t get any other message so he rapidly texted back.

Tweek: youre ok with that right

Craig: of course, im not a douche

Craig: and i’m pan so

Craig: i’ll do anyone

Tweek: oh congratulations

‘Congratulations?’ _Tweek, what the fuck is the matter with you? ___

____

____

Craig: lol thanks

Craig: ttyl

Tweek: see ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I went ice skating for the first time I had the same fear that Tweek did about accidentally getting decapitated 😬 I blame Blades of Glory


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light sexual content in this chapter.

Tweek had the same group of friends since kindergarten. South Park being a small town, there was only one elementary school, one middle school and one high school. Everyone knew everyone. So, needless to say, everybody knew Tweek: he was the weird, paranoid, high-strung kid. Fortunately his friends didn't really care about his idiosyncrasies, they saw past his negative traits because they knew he was more than that. He was loyal to his friends and he was always willing to help them out even the expense of his own comfort or well-being. Thus, they remained friends to this day. Or rather, just until the end of public school before they were all forced to go their separate ways. 

Token no longer spoke to any of his South Park friends, and apparently that wasn’t just limited to him, Clyde and Jimmy. He heard that Token didn’t talk to Stan or Kyle either, nor his ex girlfriend (they had remained good friends even after breaking up in 11th grade). Jimmy did his best to try and stay in touch, but he got caught up in school, hobbies and shows. Clyde busied himself with his current romantic partner and his own studies, but still saw Tweek at least once a week.

As a result of never needing to make more friends, he never really learned how to. It mid Spring and he still hadn't made any friends on campus. At most, there were a couple of friendly faces in his business and accounting courses. In the beginning it didn't bother him, he hoped he would make friends naturally, but as the months went on and his old friends drifted away it became...depressing. The worst part was he had feared both of these things happening prior to college starting.

However, Tweek got lucky: he met Craig. He made a friend at the coffee shop which he definitely hadn't expected. From what Tweek had learned in the time they had known each other, the other boy seemed rather calm and cool. Most things didn’t visibly bother him or make him nervous. He just took everything in stride, only getting prinkly what he was annoyed enough. He made for a great companion to Tweek, who felt like the total opposite.

As he stared out the classroom window brooding about his friends, the teacher dismissed them to do work on their own.. Tweek snapped back to reality and realized he had no idea what was happening. 

He sighed and used the free time to check his phone. It had been a couple days since Craig had asked about his sexuality. They had spoken normally but neither of them attempted to make plans to hang out again. Tweek wanted to, but he was holding out to see if Craig would ask first. If he didn't then he probably wouldn't want to hang out again anyway. At least that’s how logic worked in his mind.

But what if Craig thought the same thing? What if he was waiting for Tweek to ask him to hang out? He frowned. He didn't think Craig would do that. But they hadn't been friends for that long, did Tweek really know Craig all that well?

Looking at his screen, he saw that Clyde had texted him about twenty minutes ago. Tweek glanced towards the professor before reading them. 

Clyde: dude when's the last time we've gone out?

Clyde: when's the last time YOU’VE gone out?

Clyde: wanna join me n Shauna this Saturday? We're going bowling and we could use more people

Tweek: bowling? you know I'm terrible at bowling

Tweek: and I just went out last weekend, I'm not that much of a hermit

Tweek: at least I don't think I am

Clyde: come on, please! Shauna feels like it's weird bowling with only two people and none of her friends wanna go

Tweek: uuhhghfhdhhw

Clyde: I'll buy us all food :o

Tweek: fine

Welp, guess he was going bowling. He played with the idea of inviting Craig but instead he pocketed his phone and got back to his school work. 

-

Tweek knew he lived a boring life because the prospect of weekend plans seemed exhausting. However, he knew if he declined, he would just go back to his home and nest in his dorm, feeling depressed and worrying if Clyde was mad at him for bailing.

He knew he would have to go. It was good for him. Whether he would have fun was up for debate since he would be hanging out with Clyde and his girlfriend. Clyde was a great guy who cared deeply for his friends, but girls were his weakness. He would no doubt talk to her the entire time and when he wouldn't be talking to her he would talk about her. Tweek knew it wasn't his fault, he just desperately wanted love. Tweek wasn't sure he could relate. He didn't really understand Clyde's desire for love. 

That aside, he was worried about being alone with the two of them. The thought of inviting Craig haunted him, urging his fingers to type out the question. He was currently texting the other man after all, it would only take a couple seconds to write out the message. Then he thought, maybe he should make sure Clyde was okay with him bringing a friend first. He opened up Clyde's chat. 

Tweek: can I bring someone

Clyde: hell ya!

Clyde: wait but who

Tweek: a friend of mine, his name's Craig

Clyde: ohhhh

Clyde: ohhhhhhhh ;)

Tweek: don't do that

Tweek: yes or no?

Clyde: yes! Shauna says it can be a double date

Tweek: no!! Craig is just my friend

Tweek: don't be weird

Clyde: haha alright

Tweek knew his cheeks were starting to redden. He wasn’t surprised though, he had expected that kind of response from his friend. He knew Clyde was just teasing him, but he didn't want to risk Craig getting the wrong idea. 

He returned to his dorm and procrastinated by taking a shower, cleaning up his room and doing his homework. He didn't settle with his phone until later that evening.

Tweek: hey what's up

Craig: getting ready for work. You?

Tweek: sitting in bed, I don't have work

Craig: lucky you

Tweek: sorry man

Craig: nah it's fine I need the money

Tweek: haha yeah

Tweek: hey so

Tweek stared at the unsent message he had typed out asking him if he would be busy. He yearned to just press 'send' but he was being held back by every possible negative outcome. Endless possibilities of responses went through Tweek's head and none of them were good. He hated this. With a dramatic wail of determination and frustration he pressed send.

Tweek: are you doing anything Saturday?

Craig: I have a thing I’m doing in the morning, but I'm not working that night and don't have plans

Craig: why?

Tweek: my friend Clyde invited me to go bowling

Tweek: problem is his girlfriend is coming, and while his girlfriend is nice and all...

Tweek: I will end up being a third wheel

Craig: ohhh, I got you

Craig: yeah I'll go. Don't know jack shit about bowling though

Tweek: I've only done it a few times so I'm not that great

Craig: should be fun

Tweek breathed a sigh of relief and set down his phone next to him. He felt silly for getting so worked up earlier, but this whole sequence was nothing new. The basis of his entire life was overreacting then realizing everything was actually okay.

They continued to chat until Craig went to work. Tweek laid back in bed, feeling pretty good about himself now. He checked the time, seeing it was still pretty early. He decided to play some games for a few hours, but he couldn’t really focus on the game, so he gave up after a while. He fussed with his phone for a bit, but eventually just laid down in bed with his phone next to him. He then realized what might help him.

The entire time he had been at school he had only jerked off a handful of times. It felt weird masturbating at school, in his dorm, where there were dozens of other students in the same building as him. It just all felt weird. In fact, the first time he jerked off at school was the first day of winter break. It had taken him _months_ to feel comfortable enough to touch his own dick outside of using the bathroom. It wasn’t as if he didn’t masturbate often, because when he lived at home he did almost every night.

Tweek didn't want to use the school wifi to watch porn and he didn't bring any of his erotic literature with him. Luckily he had a very vivid imagination and he was pent enough that it wouldn’t exactly be hard to get off. He closed his eyes, forming the scene in front of him. He was being pushed down against his bed by someone - or something - much bigger and stronger than him. 

He put his hands on his body, dragging his fingers down his chest and stomach, which was flat with a sparse happy trail. His skin tingled as he pictured the thing on top of him was touching him. Softly at first, Tweek brushed his fingers from his inner thighs to his bony hips. The thing in his mind became rougher and he pinched his hips with his nails, making him squeak quietly.

Once his blood began to pump downwards and his shame dissipated, he let his imagination run wild. Above him was a beastly humanoid that resembled a creature from one of the video games he played. The man was big with thick muscles and a hefty gut. He grunted in a deep, masculine tone that drove Tweek crazy.

The boy grabbed himself and stroked, spreading his legs. He licked his fingers before trailing them down between his thighs. The beast in his mind's eye pushed his legs up and began to fuck him, drilling his unrealistically proportioned meat into Tweek. His motions grew more frantic, his finger teased between his cheeks. "That's right, take it boy" the gruff voice growled in his ear. 

He grabbed a napkin from the bedside table right before he finished with a quiet gasp. He cleaned himself up and tossed the napkin away. Collapsing his head against his pillow, he finally felt relaxed enough to fall asleep with little trouble.

-

Saturday came relatively quickly. Day of, Tweek was tired after a long week, so he spent the day holed up in his dorm until evening rolled around. He took a long time picking out some clothing to wear before going with a button up that was dotted with bananas and a pair of tight grey jeans. Lastly he put his hair in a messy bun to keep it out of his face.

He took the bus there, and when he got inside he saw the place was massive. There was a lower level where there were a lot of children and an upper level for teenagers and adults. He paid the entry fee and got his shoes, holding them with his fingertips like they were a pair of crusty socks. Clyde and his girlfriend were waiting at one of the stalls on the upper level. They hadn't started yet and were instead sitting next to each other giggling. Tweek joined them on the other side of the table. 

"Hiiiii Tweek," Shauna chirped energetically. 

"H-hey." He said as he sat down, dropping the shoes on the floor. "Ugh, I forgot you have to wear communal shoes. I don't want to stick my feet in there."

"I mean, you're wearing socks right?" Clyde asked.

"Yes, but it still wigs me out. Feet have so many germs on them." 

"C'mon man, it'll be fine." Clyde waved a hand dismissively. 

Shauna however was digging around in her purse. "Wait, Tweek, I have disinfecting wipes." She pulled out a small bag and passed them across the table. 

Tweek felt very appreciative. Clyde had known Tweek for years and as a result he often brushed off his germaphobia, so it was a breath of fresh air to have someone actually help. 

As he wiped out the inside of the shoes, Clyde asked, "So where's your date? Oh sorry- _friend_ /." He then giggled like a goddamn school girl.

Tweek made a frustrated growling noise. "I gave him the location and time. He took the bus too so he may be late."

"I haven't heard much about this guy, where did you say you met him?" Clyde asked. 

"Work. He's a regular customer."

"Does he go to school?"

"Nah. I think he dropped out of high school. He works though.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes. As time ticked on, Clyde and Shauna began talking to one another again. Tweek on the other hand kept looking back at the entrance, wondering where Craig could be. He checked his phone several times but no messages from him either. He also looked in their chat history to make sure that he gave the right address and time. Why wasn’t he showing up? Was Craig just late, or was he ghosting them?

He joined Shauna and Clyde’s conversation in an attempt to distract himself and it worked for a bit of time, but the more anxious he got, the more hyper aware of his surroundings he became.

His ears began to ring with the sounds of people talking, heavy balls rolling on the floor, the beeps of the score monitors and the 90's era pop coming from the speakers - all of these turning into a muddled buzz of constant noise. A man at the next table let out a boisterous laugh - a group of kids sang happy birthday to their friend.

squeak went shoes

smash went the pins

bang went the bowling balls. 

The fluorescent lights were bright, the monitors flashed different colors. There was a child playing at a claw machine that beeped when he lost, to which he stopped his feet and yelled at his mom for more quarters.

It was too much. He suddenly jumped out of his seat very suddenly drawing surprised looks from the other two. 

"I'm going to go outside!" He said far too loudly before turning and hurried to the door. He loathed being like this.

Tweek was moving in such a hurry that when he burst through the front doors and out onto the sidewalk he slammed head first into someone, knocking them both onto the pavement. 

"S-s-shit- sorry!" Apologies poured out of his mouth. He then saw said person was Craig.

"Fuck what's your problem - oh, Tweek." Craig stopped himself from going on a tirade as he got up and brushed the dirt off his joggers.

Tweek slowly stood up as well. "S-s-sorry man, I-I didn't watch where I-I was going at all."

"You seemed like you were in a hurry." He looked at Tweek with furrowed brows. "You don't look so good."

"U-uh, it's fine. I-I just wanted some fresh air." Tweek just wanted to stop talking because he couldn’t stop stuttering and he didn’t want to seem like an idiot.

"You wanna wait to go back in?"

"Soon.”

The two sat on the edge of the curb. Tweek appreciated Craig sticking around. 

"Sorry I'm late. I missed my bus." 

Tweek waved it off. It wasn’t really a big deal.

The two sat in silence, which Tweek appreciated. His ears continued to ring for several more minutes, but eventually he was ready to head back inside. Sitting with his friend in the cool evening air with minimal noise helped calm him down.

“Sorry about that,” he managed to get his speech impediment under control as well now that he had calmed down again, “It’s just pretty loud in there.”

“All good dude, don’t worry about it.”

Once he was ready they got up and went inside. He accompanied Craig while he paid the entry fee and got his shoes before they went to meet up with the other two again.

Clyde looked up and grinned. "Hey, Craig right?" 

"Yeah." He responded, his voice deeper than usual. 

"You look familiar." Clyde stated as they shook hands. He studied Craig’s face closely.

He gave a shrug. "I dunno why. I don't go to the school you guys go to.”

"Hmmn. Ever been to South Park?"

"Nah."

"Any brothers or sisters?"

"No."

Tweek sighed. "Dude, you're being weird." He stepped in because Craig seemed uncomfortable with the questions.

Shauna giggled and shook Craig's hand to introduce herself before the four finally started the game. While the other three went first Tweek forced his feet into the filthy shoes.

Turns out Shauna was the only one who could bowl. She mopped the floor with all of them easily. During their second game, they teamed up, boys vs. girls and still lost horrendously. At some point beer and pizza was ordered. Tweek didn't drink because he didn't want to and Shauna didn't since she drove here. The two of them watched Clyde and Craig get drunk, which was pretty amusing. The two got along well, which Tweek was happy about.

They played a total of three games before they all decided they were done. Clyde was getting handsy with his girlfriend anyway and she thought it was best to take him home. She offered to give the two of them a ride as well, which they both agreed to.

It was dark when they left. In the backseat of Shauna's car, Tweek and Craig sat side by side. In the front seat, Clyde talked very animatedly about how moths were so much better than butterflies. He stared out the window, watching the lights of the city filter into the car. One elbow on the door, his other hand laying on the seat next to him.

When something touched his hand, he jumped and yanked it away. When he looked, he saw Craig snatch his hand back. He wasn't looking in Tweek's direction, but the connection that happened in Tweek's mind made his cheeks go red. Surely Craig wasn't trying to hold his hand?

He glanced back out the window and put his hand back down, this time in the middle seat directly between them. It took a few moments but he felt Craig's hand on top of his. The tiny touch made his heart race. What was he supposed to do? What did it mean?

They arrived at the address Craig gave them which was a grocery store parking lot. He gave Tweek's hand a squeeze before he casually said goodbye to everyone and got out of the car. 

She drove Tweek and Clyde back to the dorms. The two of them got out and as she drove away, Clyde sighed longingly. 

"Man, I wish I could go home with her. But now I'm stuck going back to my roommate."

Tweek chuckled. "I'm sure you'll survive. Maybe take a cold shower first."

Clyde groaned at that before the two parted ways. Back in his room, Tweek tried to play games, but he was distracted, flustered and frankly very confused. 

What's worse is he got no explanation, not even a text from Craig for the rest of the night. 

-

_Sorry about last night, I was kind of drunk_

That was the last message he got from Craig. It was Monday and he hadn't replied yet. 

Tweek had spent several hours analyzing all of Craig's behaviors. He was sure Craig was coming onto him, but he wasn't sure enough to make a move. 

And honestly, even if he was 100% sure, he still wouldn't make a move. He couldn’t. He didn’t have that sort of confidence as much as he wished he did.

-

The quarter went on. Tweek and Craig went back to their usual texting and occasionally hung out but Craig didn't make any sort of implication that he wanted to date. The two had lunch together a couple of times over the course of a few weeks.

So he didn't have to move back to South Park, he signed up for two summer classes. He was looking forward to having more time to himself and maybe more time to hang out with his friends. 

He heard from Jimmy that he was going to travel abroad through a scholarship for a good portion of the summer. Clyde was taking a summer course as well in order to stay on campus and not have to go home. Craig said he didn't have plans for summer in general, so Tweek hoped the two would hang out more. After all, the two had been friends for several months now and they only had hung out a handful of times. 

Finals were just around the corner and as Tweek studied for his accounting class, he let out a long, deep sigh. He had the same thoughts he always did, about how he hated doing this work. It was already hard enough and he knew as the classes went in it would only get harder. He hated his business class the most, it was a drag. He couldn't believe you had to learn so much crap just to run a business. 

He always worked himself up like this so he tried to push the thoughts down. This summer would be good for his tired psyche.


	7. Chapter 7

Tweek: ugh save me

Craig: what's up?

Tweek: it's the one weekend where everyone moves out

It was currently chaos in the dorm rooms and Tweek couldn't take it. The hallways were filled with people moving luggage, bags, furniture, and the like. Through his window he could hear the ruckus in the parking lot. The energy was high since it was the beginning of summer vacation for most people.

Craig: but not you, right? You're going to summer school

Tweek: it's not "summer school" but yes

Tweek: anyway, save me please!

Craig: what do you want me to do?

Tweek: do you want to do something? I just want to be away for the day

Craig: it's like 70 degrees out there I'm not leaving until evening

Tweek: 72 actually

Craig: that is not convincing me

Craig: but I will save you. Want to come over?

Tweek: really?

Tweek: yeah, sure

Tweek put his phone down for a second. He just got invited to Craig's house which made him giddy like a schoolgirl. He had always been curious about Craig's abode. He always got the idea Craig was a vampire and he lived in a cave. 

Tweek put on shorts, socks and shoes. He sniffed his shirt and made sure it wasn't stinky before he got Craig's address and headed out. He checked his phone again when he was at the bus stop. 

Craig: oh and there's an entrance fee

Tweek: I have a couple dollars in my wallet?

Craig: nooo, not money. Tacos. There's a place down the street from where I live

Tweek: haha ok, got you

One bus ride and greasy taco run later, Tweek approached Craig's apartment building. Apparently he was in unit 02, which was the basement floor. Maybe his assumption of Craig living in a cave wasn't all that outlandish.

He sent Craig text instead of knocking and briefly wondered if anyone knocked or used doorbells anymore. The door swung open and a tired looking Craig stood in the gloom of the apartment. He was wearing an old, baggy shirt and a pair of plaid boxers. Tweek definitely wasn't expecting Craig to not be wearing pants.

"Hey. Come in, you're letting the cold out."

Tweek stepped inside the apartment and shut the door. It was delightfully cooler in here than it was outside or even in the hallway. As his eyes adjusted to the dark apartment, he surveyed his surroundings. To the left of him was a small living room with a curtain along the far wall. There was a TV in the corner surrounded by a few bean bags. To the right of him there was a kitchen, which looked and smelled filthy, and Tweek decided he didn't even want to go in there. The walls were decorated with a couple of posters, but were fairly sparse otherwise.

Craig padded over to the TV and turned it on before flopping into a beanbag. "I should have cleaned but… eh." 

"I don't…..mind." His words sounded very forced. "I like the...the bean bags." None of them looked particularly welcoming to sit in though; they were sad and flat.

Craig chuckled and beckoned him over. "We can't afford a couch right now. At least not one that can seat all my roommate's guests.''

"You have a roommate?" Tweek glanced around as if he expected someone to step out of the shadows.

"Yeah. They're out. Or maybe they're home. I actually have no idea." 

"They? How many do you have?"

"One."

"Oh."

With no other explanation given, Tweek sat down delicately onto the bean bag. He swore he saw a _poof_ of Cheeto dust come out of it. He set the bag of tacos on the floor between their seats. Craig thanked him as he dug his hand in and pulled out a burrito. "Mmmn, hang on." He got up and hurried into the kitchen, coming back with a couple of sodas. He passed one to Tweek. "So, wanna play something? Watch something?"

Tweek scanned their electronics and realised most of the consoles were old. "Dude, let's play a game! Can we play the GameCube? I haven't played since I was like... nine." 

"Yeah man." Craig leaned forward and plugged in the AV cables. He also passed Tweek a big CD binder. "We got a few games in here."

Tweek filed through them and settled on Super Smash Bros Brawl. Craig grinned when he saw the choice, "Nice. I can’t wait to kick your ass."

"H-hey, go easy on me. I haven't played in a long time." He said indignantly. 

He had a memory of him and the guys all sitting in Token's game room playing the Gamecube when it was new. They had often played games at Token's house since he always had all the latest consoles and games. They spent an entire weekend playing Brawl when it came out, staying awake with sugary snacks and sodas. They were all exhausted that Monday but it had been worth it. 

Tweek smiled fondly as he pulled a burrito out of the bag. "O-once I remember all my moves I'll be the one kicking ass."

"We'll see."

The game started up. The opening animation was very nostalgic for him and fueled his memories. Craig picked Ganondorf, while Tweek futzed between characters before settling on Kirby. 

"You're fuuuuuucked." Craig said around a mouth full of burrito.

Tweek huffed and once the battle began, he promptly mashed buttons. He didn't remember them well yet, so he spent time jumping around and experimenting. Craig had obviously played the game more recently because he sent Kirby flying off screen very quickly. Once Tweek respawned, he knew he couldn't hold back.

He forgot how stressful Smash Bros actually was. He supposed it wasn't a big deal when he was young, but he felt like a lot more was at stake now. Like Craig's impression of him.

When Kirby died again, Tweek cursed and glanced over to see a smug look on Craig's face. For a moment, he reflected on how attractive it made him look. Craig had a face Tweek liked to look at: it was a round shape with a dusting of freckles on his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, which he didn't think was common for someone of Craig's skin tone. His skin wasn’t very dark, but he also wasn’t white. He looked like he was maybe a quarter hispanic. His features were soft and feminine and he had a round nose that might have been considered too big to some people. Tweek looked away again, hoping he hadn't been staring too long.

It was an intense match as Tweek relearned the moves. He had no idea how he played this game when he was young. He didn't realize it consciously but as he grew up he enjoyed competitive games less and less. They were stressful and he didn't particularly see the point. 

He still had fun, even when Kirby lost the match. He put the controller down and sighed. "It's been a long time, okay?"

"I played this probably only a year ago." Craig replied as he sipped at his soda. "Wanna play some more?"

"Maybe a couple more matches." He agreed.

They played the game for a bit longer. Tweek won a single match and Craig won the other four. He didn't rub it in Tweek's face at all. By the time they stopped playing, all the burritos and tacos had been eaten. Tweek went to throw the bag and wrappers away, but saw the garbage can was overflowing. 

"Oh, sorry. Uh. You can just put the trash on the counter." Craig said from the living room. 

Tweek looked up saw the counter was covered in cans, wrappers, plastic bags and dirty dishes. "Craig, this is seriously stressing me out, man."

He got up and came over. "Yeah, we're both lazy. Neither of us cook either. Sorry it bothers you I guess."

Tweek looked at Craig with genuine concern. "Can I at least take the garbage out for you?"

"If… if you really want to…" Craig said somewhat hesitantly, caught off guard by the offer. "The dumpster is around the side of the building."

This wasn't weird for Tweek. He had helped his friends clean before since he simply couldn't relax in a space that was dirty. Clyde wasn't the cleanest person and whenever his room became very messy, Tweek always offered to help him clean it. But Tweek recognized this wasn't normal behavior and he hoped Craig wasn't too put off by it. 

"I'm sorry - I just - it stresses me out. I'm not judging you for having a messy space, I just - can I just help you clean up a little bit? I don't mind, seriously. I'm sorry if it seems weird." He fumbled over all of his words.

Craig was giving him a curious look now and considered the offer before responding. "Nah dude, I get what you're saying. Let's do this, I'll help too."

Tweek tied his hair up and together they cleaned up the kitchen. Tweek did most of the work just because cleaning was an actual talent of his. He took care of all the garbage and stacked the dishes next to the sink while Craig washed them. Not very well, Tweek noted. He got some cleaner out from under the sink and used it to scrub the counters and stove from all the ancient grime. He brought a garbage bag to the fridge and cleaned out all the rotting food as well.

By the end, they filled three bags with trash and recycling. The space wasn't perfect, but it was now livable. The dishwasher hummed with soon to be clean dishes. They stood in the entrance of the kitchen and admired their work.

"I didn't think it would, but it makes me feel better." Craig then turned to face Tweek. "Thanks, by the way." He furrowed his brow, appearing as if he was trying to say something. "My roommate and I… well, it's not just because we're lazy. I have a hard time doing this sort of thing."

"Uh, with c-cleaning? It's okay. I know other people don't feel the compulsion to clean the way I do."

"But other l people also don't leave their kitchen like this for months.” He let out a heavy sigh. “It builds up so fast and I don’t have any motivation to do it. I've barely eaten anything other than snacks and coffee in a long time. And honestly?" He gave Tweek a serious look. "I just can't bring myself to give a fuck."

Because Craig wasn't super skinny, Tweek never would have guessed he didn't eat on a regular basis. Tweek didn’t eat as much as he should either, but he was a stick, and sometimes he felt self conscious. "That's… not good." Was all he could say in the moment.

"Yeah, probably not." Craig looked away. "Sorry for being depressing--"

"--no, don't apologize." Tweek interrupted. He realized he might have not responded to Craig in the correct way earlier. "You can tell me things like that, man. I know life isn't all sunshine and daisies. And if you ever need help cleaning, or anything like that, lemme know. I got your back."

The other boy smiled just a little bit and nodded. "So, wanna play more games?"

Tweek glanced at the time before he replied, "Let's play more games."

And so the two of them lazed the afternoon away in front of the TV. They played several retro games, ones that were familiar to him and ones that weren't. Tweek admitted to Craig he didn't like competitive games so they only played co-op or took turns with single player games. Tweek felt pretty relaxed, which wasn't usually the case, especially in a new environment. It normally took a long time for him to relax in the presence of other people, and if he was honest with himself there were friends he had known for years that he couldn't fully relax around. This wasn't consciously his fault, he was just a nervous person with social anxiety in every situation. 

He didn't realize how late it had gotten since he hadn't checked his phone in awhile. It had become evening, and Tweek debating on leaving. He was having fun, but he didn't want to overstay his welcome. 

As he considered his options, he heard the front door open, causing him to early jump out of his skin. 

"Hey Kenny." Craig muttered, leaning his head back over the beanbag. Tweek followed his gaze to see this roommate of his.

"Hey." Kenny looked from Craig to Tweek. "Yo, is this your new boy?” He stepped closer to get a good look at him. “He _is_ cute."

Craig just sighed tiredly. "This is Tweek. He's not my 'boy', and I wouldn't recommend flirting with him."

Kenny made a tch noise. "I wasn’t flirting with him. I was just agreeing to what you told me before You said he was cute first, not me."

Tweek felt awkward until what they said sunk in. He was both delighted and embarrassed Craig told somebody that he was cute. "Umn. Hello." He waved in Kenny's direction. 

"Hey. No need to look nervous, I won't bite." Kenny said as they locked the door and peeked into the kitchen. Tweek did another once over of their appearance. They almost looked ready for a rave the way they dressed in bright colors and wore lots of jewelry. They were fairly tall, had fluffy, blond hair, and a few piercings dotted their face.

"Damn, you cleaned the kitchen." They sounded excited about it as they pulled a pudding cup out of the fridge.

"Yeah. Tweek helped." Craig replied.

It was then Tweek noticed the change in Craig's tone. While they had been playing games together he was fairly animated with his speech and facial expressions, more so than when they were hanging out in public. He now returned to his 'default state' so to speak, which was a flat tone and facial expression. 

"Sweet. Thanks. It was hella stinky." Kenny said before they trotted down the hallway, followed by the sound of a door closing. 

Tweek glanced over at Craig. "He - er - they seem nice."

"They're okay. They have a lot of energy though and I can't always deal with it."

"Do you think they'll want to play games with us?"

"Nah, they got their own thing." Craig settled back down in his bean bag and checked his phone. 

Tweek rotated his own phone between his hands and asked, "S-so, uh, you told Kenny I'm cute?"

Craig didn't look up from his phone or respond for several moments. "Yes. I thought you knew that though." He then glanced over at Tweek. "That you're cute, I mean."

"Uh, no, it's news to me."

"You should look in the mirror more often then." His lips formed a grin and Tweek couldn't help but grin back. 

They were quiet for a moment. Craig looked like he wanted to say something but before he could, Tweek's phone ring went off, making him jump out of his skin yet again. He cursed internally as he pulled out his phone and saw it was his dad. "I'm sorry, I gotta answer this, it’s my dad."

"Yeah, no problem." Craig leapt up and opened up the blinds, revealing a door out to a little patio that was below ground level. "You can step out here for privacy."

Tweek did so and closed the door behind him before answering. "Hey, dad."

"Hey Tweek." His dad replied. His tone sounded strained which set off alarm bells in his head. "Is this an okay time to talk?"

"Yeah, I'm just at my friend's house." He replied. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. For the most part. Now son, I'm not going to beat around the bush and I don't want you to freak out. Today during your mother's clinic visit, the doctor came to the conclusion that the current treatment is not working. She's been getting worse over the last few months. So they're going to put her on a more aggressive treatment..." His dad kept talking but he could no longer hear him. His ears rang and panic began to grip his stomach like icy claws.

He heard his dad through the fuzz in his ears. "Tweek? Tweek, it'll be okay. They’re sure this different treatment plan will help." 

"B-but what if it doesn't?" Tweek's voice came out like a squeak as he gripped his phone tightly. "Dad, how do they know it will work?"

"They're sure it will. Son, I told you not to freak out. I am just calling so you know what's happening."

"How can I not freak out, Dad?!"

"Tweek." His father's voice was as calm as ever, smooth like a cup of coffee. "Tweek, take a deep breath. Smell the flowers and blow out the candle."

He tried to do just that. But his mind raced with images of his mom losing her hair, of growing pale and frail and her heart rate flatlining. He couldn't stop these intrusive thoughts from flooding in.

"There's a 90% chance this treatment will work. Tweek, your mother and I need you to be strong and supportive."

"I-I know," Tweek murmured. "I'm just scared, Dad."

"Me too." His voice sounded tight. "I trust the doctor, though. We talked with him for a long time about this. I am confident the treatment will work."

"...Okay." Tweek pushed out. He was trying to do his steady breathing.

"You're with your friend, right? Will you be able to distract yourself?"

"I was just about to leave..." Tweek replied. "Maybe I'll ask to stay a bit longer." He decided. "Can I talk to Mom?"

"She's resting right now. I'll tell her you wanna talk though, how about that?"

"Okay, sure. Uh, I think I'm gonna go…"

"You sure, Son? I’m free right now."

"Y-yeah…I’ll call you tomorrow. Thanks for telling me about Mom."

"Okay. Bye. Love you."

"You too." Tweek responded despondently before ending the call. He pushed out a sigh, his arm going limp and hanging at his side. His chest was tight and he felt pressure beneath his eyelids. He put his hand over his face as he tried to fight the tears. He couldn't cry. Not here. He took a shaky deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to let the waterworks come. It felt like a losing battle for several minutes until he composed himself enough to go back inside. He felt listless now, his good mood vanishing like early morning fog in the sunlight.

Craig was on the beanbag again, looking at his phone. Tweek realized he probably saw him just now and he hoped he didn't acknowledge it.

He glanced up with a vaguely worried look in his eye. "You good?"

"Yeah. Yeah I am. I just… I think I'm going to go home now."

Craig stood up and faced him. "You're welcome to stay."

For a moment, Tweek considered staying longer, but he shook his head. "I should go back."

He put in his shoes and Craig walked him to the door. "Just hit me up whenever you wanna hang out." Craig said to him.

Tweek nodded and opened the door. "I will. Thanks for inviting me over, I had a good time." He then turned away and hurried out of the building. 

Outside, the sun had set and the temperature had dropped. He crossed his arms over his chest and trudged to the bus stop. The whole way back to his dorm, his thoughts swam. He wished he could turn them off. Logically he knew his mom had a high chance of survival, but nobody, not even the doctor, could guarantee that she would. 

Once in the comfort of his dorm he decided to shower. The bathroom was empty and he was thankful for the summer since most people took the quarter off. He spent a lengthy period of time under the hot water before returning to his room and settling down with a game. Anything to distract him.

Tweek played his game until 4 am or so. It was only when he was laying under the covers in his bed that he finally let it out. His body shook as he began to quietly sob. He buried his face into his pillow and let himself cry, his heart clenched with sadness and worry. He let his biggest fear of his mom dying a slow, painful death to her illness take over his mind. It fueled his tears until eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boys can cry themselves to sleep too


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos<3

Tweek only had a couple weeks off school. However, he didn’t utilize it very well; he spent most of the days cooped up in his room playing video games, his only social interaction being through his phone. Days before the quarter started, Clyde asked him if he could come over and hang out, just the two of them. Tweek readily agreed.

His friend came over on a sunny Friday afternoon, his backpack hung over his shoulder. The boy smiled when Tweek answered the door. "Yo!"

"Hey, Clyde." Tweek greeted and stepped to the side to let his friend in. "Is it hot out today?" 

"Yeah. Not as hot as it has been, though." Clyde put his bag on his bed.

Tweek shut the door and sat down on his bed. They hadn't done this in awhile, not since Clyde got serious with Shauna. "How have you been, man?"

Clyde kicked off his shoes and made himself comfortable on the far side of Tweek's bed, his bag between them. "So good, dude.” He paused before continuing, “I mean, not so much in school, but everything else is going well.”

"I get it. So uh, what prompted you to come over today? You nervous about your summer classes?"

"Yeah. I barely scraped by in my last biology class and I realized I really need to step it up. Then I remembered how we haven't had a study sesh in awhile. I've been trying to study with Shauna but we get… distracted."

Tweek rolled his eyes. "Figures. Um, so, what did you need to work on?"

"Mostly biology. I'm going to be getting into more advanced life science classes next quarter and I seriously need to understand this stuff better if I have any hope of doing well." As he replied he brought out a textbook.

"Uh, I hope you know I can't do that sort of thing."

"Yeah, yeah I know.”

"You just need me to keep you on track, yeah?"

"Yes, and let me bounce ideas off you."

"You got it, man."

And so Tweek helped his friend the best he could, though advanced biology was far out of his skill range. He was merely there to help keep his friend focused on what he was supposed to do and it worked for a little while until both of them got too antsy. After about an hour they took a break and checked their phones. Tweek saw some messages from Craig.

Craig: it's even hotter today than yesterday

Craig: I'm so glad I work at night

Craig: you working today?

Tweek: yes, sorry for the late reply

Craig: what are you up to?

Tweek: I'm helping my friend study

Craig: aren't you still on break?

Tweek: yeah, but he's worried because he hasn't been doing well

Craig: you're a good bro

Tweek: I try to be, we've been friends since kindergarten afterall and he’s done a lot for me

Craig: that's a long time to stay friends

"Ready to keep going?" Clyde asked, his voice pulling Tweek from his phone.

"Oh yeah." He set his phone aside and they returned to the material at hand. It was harder to stay focused this time; everything in his dorm room was more interesting than Clyde's books. He found himself staring at a flaw in the wall for a good several minutes before he turned back to what Clyde was doing. He was talking about his notes and formulas as he wrote them down. He seemed to be doing pretty well on his own at this point.

With a sigh, Clyde set down his pencil. "This is hard, man. Do you think I should have gone with a different major?" He asked suddenly.

The question was out of the blue and caught Tweek off guard. "U-uh, I mean, I think any major has its difficulties." 

"Yeah, but this science shit… this gets even harder. And the genetics and math gets super complicated too - I saw some work from upper classmates and it looked like an alien language. I went into this field because I like bugs but…” he pushed out a long sigh, “Is it worth it?"

"Well, I thought it was because you also wanted to do hands on work in the woods and stuff?"

Clyde sighed. "I mean yeah, but why do I need to know all this then? If what I want to do is study bugs in the wild, maybe discover a new beetle, why do I need to know this?" He gestured at his entire book in a frustrated manner. "I'm getting so fucking stressed over this man. And I need to do this for three more years!"

Tweek didn't know what to say because he felt the exact same way. He was only going to school because that what his parents expected of him. In high school, all their teachers told them that they would likely be going to college so they could get good jobs and pursue their dreams. They were so excited to leave public school and go off to do bigger and better things. But here they were, stressing about classes and homework just like in high school, except the stakes were a lot higher. "I guess… I guess just keep pushing forward and you'll get if. I mean, this is what we're supposed to do, right? Get a degree, then a good job to support a family. Y-you always wanted to get married and have kids, right?"

"Right…" Clyde confirmed. He then pushed out a heavy sigh. "I've just been really conflicted, but there's no way my dad will let me drop out. And I don't know if I actually want to."

He knew his dad was the same. "Maybe you're just burnt out?" Tweek suggested. 

"I shouldn't be burnt out at age nineteen, though." Clyde let out a dry laugh. "I do want to get a good job, and this is the only way."

Tweek didn’t know what to say. He was usually the one being comforted since he wasn’t very good at comforting. Everything Clyde said was true and if they continued down this path of conversation, he would likely get too stressed out. He noodled around with some ideas before suggesting, "I'd say maybe we could do something else, but we haven't been studying all that long.” Tweek paused. “What if we motivate ourselves? If you can finish going over this stuff, we can go get pizza?”

Clyde brightened up at the mention of food. "Yeah man, good idea."

-

Food was a good motivator for both of them; Clyde had a big appetite and Tweek hadn’t eaten a whole lot during the vacation. They continued to study for a couple more hours before they couldn’t any longer. Clyde was feeling a lot more confident than before, which made the blond happy. 

They went to a pizza place that was close to the coffee shop so Tweek could just walk to work right after. His friend was right, it wasn’t too hot today which he was thankful for. His thick mane made the summer weather unbearable at times. Once they were seated inside, Tweek took the opportunity to text Craig back.

Tweek: yeah. We had a whole friend group it's dispersed for the most part

Tweek: we’re like, the only ones left. its kind of a bummer

Craig: losing friends is shit

Tweek didn't know that much about Craig's history. He wished he did, but the other boy was quite the mystery, and prodding didn’t always lead to answers

Tweek: yeah, I take it you've experienced it before

Craig: I'm very intimate with it unfortunately 

Craig: but that's a story for another time

Tweek: im all ears whenever youre ready to tell me

Craig: still studying with your bro?

Tweek: nah, we finished. Now were having pizza

Craig: pizza sounds real good rn

Tweek: want me to save you a slice?

Craig: holy shit yes!

Tweek: you got it lol

"Hey, what's so funny?" Clyde asked, making Tweek glance up from his phone. He realized he had a big smile on his face from Craig's gratefulness. He felt flustered at being called out.

"J-just a friend texting me." He explained, putting his phone down. "They said something that made me happy is all."

Clyde grinned. “I don’t normally see you smile like that. It's a welcome change to your normal brooding."

Tweek chuckled awkwardly. He guessed he did spend much of his time in his own head, and his head wasn't a great place to be most of the time. The two sat on their phones for a couple of minutes. He texted Craig a bit more, talking about nothing particularly important and Clyde narrated the messages he was sending his girlfriend. When the pizza arrived, the phones were off the table immediately. They were both excited and hungry.

It was a good New York style pizza, though Clyde insisted Chicago style was better as he munched his way through several slices. Tweek personally didn't like how the thick crust and piles of cheese sat in his gut, so he preferred thinner crust pizza. He got a to-go box for the last two pieces before the two of them went their separate ways.

-

Work was a drag like usual, though he was in a pretty good mood from hanging out with his friend. He trudged through the evening making coffee and cleaning the shop from top to bottom, cursing people for being so messy whilst he did. A half an hour before closing Craig arrived like he usually did. Tweek smiled and went behind the counter to take his order.

"I got your pizza, I put it in the staff fridge." Tweek said as Craig approached the bench.

"Dude, I'm so freaking hungry." 

Tweek frowned, slightly concerned. "You are? I thought we cleaned your kitchen so you could eat?"

"Well, yeah. It'll take getting used to. And when I’m hungry, I’m _hungry._ ”

Tweek snorted and took his drink order. After he made the drink and passed it to Craig, he went to the back to get the to-go box for his friend. When he came back, Craig took the box and looked Tweek in the eye. 

"Do you have a minute? To talk in private?"

That made him a little nervous but he nodded. "Uh, yeah, I'll let my manager know."

A couple minutes later, they around the side of the building near the dumpsters. Despite the late hour, the air was warm and comfortable to be in. "So, uh, what's up?" Tweek asked.

Craig was giving him a rather strange look and after several seconds of hesitation he said, "I don't know how to say what I need to say and it's annoying as shit."

"Oh… uh… sorry? Is there anything I can do?”

"I was hoping you would pick up what I've putting putting down, but I know now that isn't the way to communicate with you." 

Tweek couldn't help but growl in frustration before asking, "What does that mean, man? You’re kind of freaking me out."

Craig pushed out a sigh and kicked at a rock. “Shit, sorry. It’s not bad or anything.” 

Those words didn’t quell Tweek’s worries entirely. “Okay.”

"Alright. Do you want to go on a date?"

"Oh." Was all Tweek replied with at first. As his mind processed the question, a whole new nervous feeling coiled in his stomach. "Uh. Like. A romantic date?"

"Yeah. No hard feelings if you say no." Craig added quickly. Tweek realized the other boy was nervous, which wasn't something he saw often.

"Y-yeah, man!” Maybe that was too enthusiastic.“I mean, yes, I would like to. Where to?"

"It's a surprise. How's Friday night? I don't work."

"I work, but I'm off on my usual time." Tweek replied.

Craig grinned ever so slightly. "Cool, I'll see you then." He turned and walked away. Tweek watched him for a minute, going over the exchange in his head.

In his nineteen years of living he had never seriously been asked out. A few times he was asked out as a joke when he went to public school, but that didn’t count at all. He had never been considered desirable, though he had been told once or twice that he looked cute (by girls, whom he wasn’t interested in). Outside of his friends, he was seen as a weirdo at best, and his friend group was occupied entirely by straight boys, so he didn’t really get a chance to date anyone. There were also very few “out” people in South Park. While he knew for a long time he wasn’t attracted to girls, he didn’t come out to his friends until he was sixteen, and he told them to keep it a secret, so nobody else knew.

Maybe it was because of all this that he never cared for dating, even to this day. He never really felt sad about not having the experience of dating or being romantically involved with anyone. He didn’t really know or care about what he was missing.

When Craig asked him out minutes before there had been an intense feeling in his tummy. It was still there, making him feel something he had never felt before. An almost sickening combination of anxiety and joy that coiled in his gut. As he walked around the side of the building and back into the shop he felt like he was walking on air. He was feeling pure unadulterated happiness and he wasn’t even sure why.

He had always been attracted to Craig in a way, but never thought about it or pursued it because, in his mind, Craig was unattainable. He was cool, attractive and far out of Tweek’s league.

“You doing okay?” His manager, Mike, asked from behind the counter.

Tweek nodded and tried not to let his intense emotions show. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Let’s close the shop early. I have some stuff I need to get done and I don’t think anyone else is coming by tonight.”

Tweek was more than happy to head out early. After they closed the store and locked the front door, Tweek went straight home. His excitement kept him awake until morning, when he finally went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The week _dragged_ on as a sickening combination of anxiety and excitement consistently bubbled in his stomach; had the first date jitters real bad. Tweek finally decided to talk to Clyde about it. He was holding off telling his friend because he could be quite the teaser, but by Thursday afternoon, he concluded it have been the best option. He knew very little about dating people aside from what he had seen in media or heard from his friends.

Tweek texted Clyde in the afternoon (“i gotta talk to you about something”), but only got a response by the late evening. Fortunately, Tweek was still wide awake and occupying himself with video games and internet memes like usual.

Clyde: sorry about the late reply. whats up?

Tweek: its okay. and i dont want you to flip out or anything

Tweek: and dont tease me please

Clyde: i wont flip out as you put it, but i cant promise not to tease you

Clyde: its way too easy, lol

Tweek: sighs

Tweek: anyway

Tweek: i have a date tomorrow

Clyde: ohhhh shiiiit!!!

Clyde: it’s with craig isn’t it?

Tweek: yes, i guess it was obvious wasn’t it

Clyde: i called it!

Tweek: yeah yeah

Tweek: you know i’ve never been on a date before and i don’t really know what to expect to do or say

Clyde: i can help with that

Clyde: can i come over? It’ll be easier to talk in person

Tweek: yeah, sure

It didn’t take long for Clyde to get there since their dorm buildings were right next to one another. Tweek let him in and Clyde plopped down in his desk chair and swiveled around in it. “ This is so exciting! So where are you guys going?”

Tweek sat on the edge of his bed. “Not sure. He said it would be a surprise.”

“If he were a girl that would make me think he planned this a long time ago. They always plan ahead like that.”

Tweek frowned. “I mean, that sounds like something I would do, and I’m not a girl. It never hurts to be prepared.”

His friend snorted. "I guess so. Maybe he actually has no idea because he thought you would say no. And also, he was the one to ask you out, right?”

“Yeah, duh.”

“Are you hoping to take him home after the first date?”

“What? Take him here? We’re not allowed to have guests after hours.”

Clyde rolled his eyes. “Are you hoping he’ll take _you_ home?”

Tweek was growing flustered, trying not to think about that. “No! Uh, I mean, not yet anyway.”

“Oh, my sweet, innocent, virgin Tweek.” He sighed in an airy tone whilst shaking his head.

“H-hey! Just because I’m a virgin doesn’t mean I’m innocent. Or sweet.” He snapped. “You’re making me sound like a highschool girl.”

Clyde snickered and waved his hand dismissively. “How about this, are you hoping to kiss him?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

Tweek scratched the back of his neck, the thought of Craig’s lips flitting through his mind. “I think... I think I like the sound of that. I’m pretty sure I couldn’t initiate it, though."

“Sounds like if he asked you out, he’ll be the one initiating it.”

“I mean, I-I don’t want him to have to initiate it. I want to do it myself, but that’s… hard. And awkward. I wouldn’t know the right time, or how to do it. And what if I miss?”

Clyde laughed. “Just don’t think about it. Although, I know that’s impossible for you, but that’s the best advice I can give in regards to that.”

“Ugh… Okay let’s move on, then. Uh. What should I do? Or say? Does it feel different than just hanging out with a friend?”

“Kind of? In the beginning it feels different since you both are trying to impress and get to know each other, but eventually it just feels like you’re hanging out with your best friend. But like a romantic best friend, so you can touch their butt.”

Tweek thought about touching Craig’s butt. He’d be lying if he said he had never admired it before.

Clyde continued, “But you also gotta show you’re interested. You could try holding his hand or touching his shoulder, maybe kissing him on the cheek? ...I don’t know what guys do now that I think about it.”

"It's no different than what guys and girls do. Hm... he’s touched me a couple of times. Uh. You remember that time we went bowling and Shauna drove us home? He… held my hand in the car.”

“Damn, my drunk ass didn’t even notice. That was a bold move too, how did you guys not go out sooner?” Clyde laughed.

Tweek fidgeted in his seat. “The next morning he texted me and said he was sorry about the night before and that he was drunk.”

“Just because he was drunk, doesn’t mean he didn’t mean it.” His friend replied. 

“I guess I knew that… but I used what he said as an excuse not to pursue it or ask him about it.”

“Hah, a classic Tweek move.”

Tweek glared at him, but he knew Clyde was right.

His friend leaned forward in his seat slightly. “I’m curious now, what other hints did he give you?”

“He told me I’m cute. I think he might have asked me out then but I… got that call from my dad.” Tweek pushed out a heavy sigh. He hadn’t thought about his mom’s condition that much throughout the week since his mind was preoccupied with his date. He felt kind of bad about it, but he knew it was healthy for him to focus on things that were actually in his control.

“Right, I remember you texting me about your dad's call. Well, at least he finally did ask you out. He probably could have given you his dick in a box and you still wouldn’t have gotten the hint."

Tweek buried his face in his palms at the mention of Craig’s dick and mumbled, “I hate that you’re probably right.”

Clyde laughed.

He gave a bit more advice but they ended up getting distracted talking about other things. It was getting late so Clyde went back to his dorm while Tweek stayed up and played video games. He texted Craig a bit while he was on his lunch break then eventually went to bed in the early morning.

-

Tweek got less sleep than usual. He tossed and turned, his mind swarming with his classes, his job, his date and his mom. In the morning he texted his dad, asking for an update before he went about his day. He showered, cleaned his room, did some homework and scrolled around the internet on his phone. Time went by painfully slow.

When it was time for work, he fussed with his clothes for a very long time. Whatever he wore to work he would wear on his date, so he had to pick carefully. He settled with a short-sleeved button-up with a simple design on it and a pair of black jeans. He also put a couple of bracelets on and brushed his hair for several minutes, until he realized it was just getting frizzy. He put it up in a bun with shorter locks framing his face before he headed out.

Work kept him busy which he was thankful for. It was hot, so a lot of people were coming in to get smoothies, iced coffees and frappuccinos. He had himself a cold brew which made him even twitchier and much more energetic.

Near the end of his shift, Craig came in. He didn’t get a drink but rather waved at Tweek and took a seat at a table near the front door. He was wearing a dark, sleeveless hoodie and a pair of gray jeans with tears in the knees. Tweek thought about how cute Craig looked in the outfit.

He finished his work and helped close the store. After the manager locked the front door and they said farewell, Tweek turned to Craig. “So, where are we going? The suspense has been killing me, man!”

“I still haven’t decided.”

“What, seriously?”

Craig grinned. “Heh, just kidding. It’s still a surprise and it’s a quick bus ride away.”

“You’re still keeping it from me?” Tweek complained, following Craig to the bus stop across the street.

“I guess if you really want to know I can tell you, but what fun is that?” 

Tweek huffed, but didn’t complain further.

“So, how was work?” Craig asked as they waited for the bus.

“Long. It went so slow. I was excited for tonight.”

“I hope it meets all your expectations.” Craig replied in a joking manner.

Tweek hopped a little bit in place. “What’d you do this afternoon?”

“Eh, slept in and then lazed around. I used the oven and made a real meal too.”

“Really?” Tweek was rather excited for his friend. “What’d you make?”

“Pizza rolls.”

“Ah… I’m not sure if that qualifies as a real meal.”

“It’s more of a meal than a bag of cheetos.” Craig pointed out. “Or a box of swiss rolls.”

“Uh, if you want, I could cook something for you sometime. I know my way around the kitchen and I think cooking is fun.”

Craig thought about it before he answered, “If it’s no trouble then I won’t say no.” 

The bus could be seen in the distance. They climbed aboard, tapped their cards and headed to the back of the bus. He kicked his feet up onto the seat in front of him and made himself comfortable while Tweek sat with his feet on the floor like a good boy. Tweek chattered about some of the food dishes he knew how to make. 

Not only did he help his parents around the coffee shop, but he would help them in the kitchen as well. His mother did both cooking and baking a majority of the time, though his dad cooked on occasion as well. Baking was more stressful for Tweek since he had to be so precise, but he was good at it; being attentive to details and directions allowed him to follow recipes to a T. Not only could he make a decent cake or pan of brownies, he could prepare a variety of meats, and he knew several ways to make potatoes, vegetables and pasta dishes. He had Craig drooling by the time they got off at their stop. 

They were in another part of downtown now. Craig walked confidently down the sidewalk while Tweek followed like a lost duckling. They passed a couple who were kissing and touching each other all over. His companion suddenly turned and pointedly offered a hand. It took Tweek a few seconds before he realized with Craig wanted. Trying not to appear as shy as he felt, he grabbed Craig’s hand and laced their fingers together. His chest felt like it was full of butterflies as they kept walking again.

“If straight people can practically dry hump in public then we can at least hold hands.” Craig said in a grumpy tone.

Tweek couldn’t help but laugh. “Y-you know what? You’re right.” He still felt nervous because he knew they would get looked at, but Craig’s confidence was contagious.

Craig gestured to a door before taking him through it. As his eyes adjusted to the dark interior of the building, he heard the beeps and boops of arcade games before seeing a lot of flashing lights of every color. His senses were bombarded and it took a minute to orientate himself.

“Are we… are we at an arcade?”

“Yeah, but for adults. You have to be older than 18 to get in because they have a bar. A bar-cade, if you will.”

Once they got their IDs checked they ventured into the thick of the place. Since it was about 8 PM, the place was fairly busy. It was a little overwhelming, so he stuck close to Craig. He followed his companion past the bar and towards the back of the building where most of the machines were. Upon looking around, he saw there was a back room and an upstairs loft area as well. 

“What should we do first?” Tweek asked. He had to speak loudly for Craig to hear him.

“Well first we should get some quarters.” The other man pointed out.

He took Tweek to a change machine and put in a $10. He got a pile of quarters which he split with Tweek. “You choose first.”

Tweek looked around. There were so many games it was hard to pick. He settled on Mrs. Pacman as his first game of choice since it was next to the quarter machine. He hadn’t been to an arcade in ages and had never been to one this good. There had been a sad arcade in South Park when he was young but it went out of business several years ago.

He began to play with Craig at his side. Now was his chance to impress.

...Unfortunately he didn't do much impressing. Instead, he wasted two dollars and only got past the second level. Craig laughed though, clearly amused. Next he gave it a try and got farther than Tweek, but used the same amount of coins.

“We might do better at these if we get drunk.” Craig suggested when he decided he was done.

“...I think the opposite would happen.”

“Is that a no?” Craig asked.

“Umm, no, guess not. Let’s get something from the bar.”

It took a while to get served since the bar was packed and it seemed pretty girls got priority. Craig opened a tab and bought their first two drinks. He got himself a glass of rum and coke on the rocks while Tweek got himself a blue colored cocktail. Upon sipping it, he got a confusing rush of burning sweetness. It was a strong drink, but also delicious.

“Look, Skeeball.” Craig suddenly said while he hurried over to the machine. Tweek followed more slowly and stood behind him. He watched as the other man set his drink down, inserted his coins and begin throwing balls up the ramp and into the holes. 

As hiss points sky-rocketed, Tweek said, “D-damn, you’re good at this game, Craig.”

“I do know a thing or two about getting things into holes.” Craig said, glancing over at Tweek playfully.

Maybe it was the alcohol making his cheeks burn, but he still huffed and said, “That was terrible.”

Craig snickered. Tweek smiled, he liked seeing his friend in such a good mood. He played another game of Skeeball before the two of them moved on. They found a two-player where they used fake guns to shoot zombies on the screen. Since it relied on hand-eye coordination, he was having a hard time aiming.

“Just imagine they’re customers.” Craig said to Tweek with an evil grin, shooting one of the zombies in the head.

Tweek suddenly began to do better. They wasted a few dollars on the game before the repetitive gore bored him, so they moved on.

Ten dollars didn’t get them very far, and after a few more games they were out completely out. After they finished their first drinks, Tweek got them some more quarters. Craig also bought them a couple more beverages, but Tweek wasn’t sure how much more he should drink. His head was getting fuzzy which he didn’t like. However, he decided to get wild and crazy have another drink, this one stronger than the last.He tipped his head back and had a big gulp of it right off the bat.

“How’re you feeling?” Craig asked as he looked at him.

“Hmmm. Like I gotta pee.” Tweek responded.

Craig snorted in amusement. “The bathrooms are over there. I’ll wait here if you want.”

“Ye. Hold this.” He passed Craig his glass before going to the bathroom. 

Now that he was alone, he was a lot more aware of the crowd. He pushed his way into the bathroom and used the stall. There were other people in the restroom and though they were minding their own business, he found himself growing more anxious. He answered the call of nature as quickly as he could before thoroughly washing his hands and returning to his companion. Once in the company of someone familiar to him, he felt a bit more at ease. He took his drink and sipped at it.

“Let’s go upstairs.” Craig suggested. “There are more games.”

Tweek agreed and they took some narrow, creaky stairs up to the second floor. There were several pinball machines up here. It was a bit quieter than downstairs, which Tweek appreciated. He ended up sitting at the Ghostbusters one for quite a while, trying to heighten his score. Sadly, he wasn’t good at pinball whatsoever. He glanced over to Craig and saw he wasn’t doing very well either. The two ate through the remainder of their quarters on pinball machines. He took his mostly empty glass and went back to Craig. His ears had begun to buzz the more crowded it got. Checking the time, he realized they had been there for over an hour.

“Yo, Tweek, I ran out of quarters.”

Tweek sighed. “Yeah, me too.”

“I got another $10 to get more.”

He wanted to say no, but he was conflicted. They were having fun, but the constant noise was starting to get to him. He was dealing with it pretty well up until the last ten minutes, and now his ears felt like they were vibrating. The noise from the games and the sounds of the crowd were getting to be too much.

Fortunately, his hesitation answered for him. “It’s fine if you want to bounce.” Craig said quickly.

Tweek nodded in agreement, “I would prefer that.”

They couldn’t have left faster. They had to wade through the people and pay their tab. Once out into the cool night air, Tweek realized he was drunker than he realized. Now that he was out of the loud, inebriated environment and in the calm, quiet late evening, he could feel the thick layer of fuzz in his brain. 

“Craig. Craig.” He chirped his companion’s name.

“Hm?”

“I just… I just realized I’m a lil’ tipsy.”

“Only just a little bit?” Craig asked, seeming amused. “I’m fairly buzzed, but mostly I’m hungry.”

Tweek thought about it. His stomach felt empty and right on queue it growled. “Yah, me too.”

"Wanna grab a bite?"

"Mmmnn, yeah. Just not too expensive or crowded."

Craig looked around the immediate area, clearly mulling it over. "There's an Ihob a couple blocks away."

"Heck yeah, drunk Ihob!" Tweek agreed.

Craig took his hand again, which helped him stay steady. He was already clumsy enough when he was sober, let alone inebriated. The ihob came into view. It was open 24 hours and there were only a couple other people. They took their seats and Tweek promptly got a mug full of coffee.

"This is all the sustenance I need, thanks." Tweek said, handing the menu back to the waiter. 

Craig took the menu and gave him a scowl. "No. You have to have real food too." He said sternly.

Tweek sighed defeatedly and took the menu back. He poked around the different food, but reading was difficult when your brain was buzzing. He decided on a sandwich, while Craig went with a stack of chocolate chip pancakes. 

"So, what did you think of the arcade?" Craig asked while they waited for the waiter to come back.

Tweek sipped at his coffee before answering, "It was fun. There were a lotta people there, though."

"If we go back, do you wanna go back on a weeknight?" Craig asked.

That particular question made Tweek happy; Craig didn't judge him for his discomfort. Rather, he accommodated it without hesitation or prompting. His question also implied they would be doing this more. Hopefully he wouldn't screw it up…

"Yes, I would like that." Tweek drank a bit more of his coffee to punctuate the sentence.

"You should drink some water." Craig advised. "I know you had only two drinks, but you're a bit of a lightweight." 

Tweek pulled his coffee closer to him. "This technically has water in it." He argued.

He rolled his eyes. "After that cup you should drink just water. Or I'm going to cut you off."

Tweek squinted at Craig before he nodded in agreement. He felt like he was acting silly, but he couldn't really help it. Craig didn't seem to mind. In fact, he had an amused look on his face.

Tweek watched him for a moment. His mind wandered to the conversation he had with Clyde, about kissing Craig. He felt like he had to look away, or else the other man would read his thoughts. He couldn't just kiss someone on the first date… he probably couldn’t ever kiss someone.

He would be an old man, married to his spouse for several decades, and still not make the first move to kiss them.

Tweek wondered how people had the courage to do such things. How did Craig have the courage to ask him out the other day? What if Tweek had said no? Would that have devastated Craig? Unlikely. 

"Earth to Tweek."

He came back to reality and saw the waiter had returned with a pen and paper in hand. She was looking at him expectedly. He gave the grumpy looking woman his order and handed her his menu before she briskly walked away.

"Sorry." He said to Craig.

"It's fine. I know you get lost in your thoughts." Craig replied, drinking a soda that Tweek hadn't noticed before.

"I was just thinking… um… how did you ask me out? Like, how did you work up the courage to do it? Did you get n-nervous?"

Craig gave a hum around his straw before swallowing and answering, "A bit. I had dropped some hints I was into you, but like I said, I realized that wasn't going to work on you. You need to be told things up front. Which I'm good at. Though being blunt isn't always good _for_ me."

"Why? I always appreciate your honesty."

"Some people think it's rude. And for the most part, I don't care. But it's gotten me trouble at work. It used to get me in trouble at school." He explained. "I don't have a strong filter, so when a teacher would piss me off, I would tell them to fuck off."

Tweek let out a snort of laughter before clamping his hand over his nose and mouth.

Craig grinned. "I didn't take shit from them, Tweek. But also, as a result, I never graduated high school."

"Do you think you'll ever go back to school? Get your GED?"

"Probably not. School's a scam. No offense."

"Uh, none taken, because you're right." Tweek sighed heavily. "I don't like my classes at all. I'm a-always so stressed out. They're boring and h-hard to understand." He rubbed his face with his hands, keeping himself from going on a stress-induced rant.

"You're going to… Get a business degree, right?" Craig asked. "To work at your family's coffeeshop?"

Tweek was delighted that Craig remembered that. "Y-yeah. My mom can't work anymore and my parents are going to be at retiring age soon anyway. I used to work there, but they want me to take over the family business."

"Sounds like they have your _future_ planned out."

The way Craig said it almost made him flinch because he was right. This wasn't what Tweek wanted for himself, but it was chosen for him. He had no other direction in life. He sadly stared into his coffee.

"We can stop talking about this." Craig said quickly. "School isn't my favorite conversation subject, I don't know how we ended up here."

"You were telling me how you told off your teachers. I wanna hear more about that sometime."

“I’ll think up some stories to tell you for our next date. If you’re interested in a second one.”

Tweek couldn’t help but be eager to respond. “Absolutely! I’ve had a lot of fun so far. Actually... This is the first date I’ve ever been on.”

“Seriously? You? You’re fucking adorable, I was surprised to learn you were single.”

He felt flustered from his friend’s words. “T-thanks…” 

Was this the part where he was supposed to compliment Craig back? Tweek looked up him. It’s not like it was hard to come up with positive things to say, but he felt embarrassed saying any of them. “Erm. Hm. Your face, I like it.” After the words fumbled from his mouth, he felt ridiculous. _What kind of flirting was that?_

Craig blinked, then snickered good-naturedly. He didn’t seem offended in the slightest. Tweek went from feeling ridiculous to chuckling as well. He was glad Craig took his lack of grace in stride.

-

Their meal went well. His sandwich was a little sad, but his inebriation made it so he didn’t care. Craig scarfed his pancakes like he hadn’t eaten in a week, getting chocolate all on his face. 

While they ate, Tweek started thinking about kissing Craig again. He was confident that’s what Craig wanted, but he couldn’t figure out when. Or how? Would their height difference be an issue?

As they left the restaurant and stepped out onto the sidewalk, they held hands again. Tweek had ordered himself an Uber since the bus going to campus had stopped running. As they waited on the sidewalk in silence, Tweek knew this was the _perfect_ opportunity to turn his head and press his lips against Craig’s. _Do it, do it!_ His mind told him. 

He could see a car in the distance with an uber sign in the front window. It was now or never!

Tweek turned his head. He was going to do it.... It was happening…!

_Smack _went their foreheads and they sprung apart. Tweek hissed in pain, rubbing his brow. In that moment, they had both turned their heads, Tweek angling down and Craig standing up on his toes, but they had both missed each others lips completely because they hadn’t expected the other to suddenly turn their head.__

__“Crap, sorry…” Tweek mumbled._ _

__Craig had a hand on his forehead. He didn’t look mad, just surprised. “It’s good.”_ _

__“Ugh, I f-fudged that up…” He grumbled to himself._ _

__“We both did.” Craig said in an amused tone._ _

__The Uber pulled up next to them. There was no time now._ _

__“A first date doesn’t need a kiss at the end anyway.” Craig told him, pulling away and waving. “I’ll text you.”_ _

__“See you.” Tweek replied before stepping into the backseat and shutting the door. He pushed out a long sigh as the Uber pulled away from the curb and drove off towards campus._ _

__He felt like a dork, but that was okay, because Craig was a bit of a dork too._ _


	10. Chapter 10

Tweek cleaned very methodically. It had to be done thoroughly, or he would never be satisfied. Even though his mind was miles away, he still cleaned the women's bathroom until the surfaces were spotless. He had been more distracted than usual since his first date, as if he was walking with his head in the clouds. It was Wednesday, so it had been less than a week since he last saw Craig, but like usual they texted back and forth. Earlier in the week he had gotten a call from his mom; she had assured him she was doing well, which added to his good mood. He was thinking of going up for a visit after the quarter was over, since there was a lengthy vacation before fall quarter started.

Tweek stood back and studied his handiwork. The toilet was spotless and smelled of lemons. He retrieved his cleaning caddy and pushed his way out of the bathroom. Something that often played on loop in his head was his and Craig's failed kiss. It was embarassing to think about, but at least he wasn’t the only one to fuck up the moment. And Craig was right, they didn’t have to end their first date with a kiss. That was just a cliché. Still… it would have been nice.

The store it was busy since he was working the morning shift, something he didn’t do often. Because he only had class two days a week, they put him on more early shifts. He didn’t care much for it; the store was often crowded and he didn't get to see Craig in the evening.

“We need your help up here, Tweek!” Shouted one of his co-workers who spotted him coming out of the bathroom.

“B-be right there!” 

Since they didn’t see him much, the people in the morning shift treated him like he was an idiot, which was frustrating. He had been doing the barista job long before they had, and he knew his way around the store. But again, he didn’t complain, he just sighed when he got pushed or bossed around. There was no point in making life harder for himself. Though he wondered what Craig would do in the same situation. 

After thoroughly washing his hands, he went and helped his co-workers since there was a lengthy line of people running up to the counter. With him making drinks, the line would surely dissipate quickly. 

He heard a familiar voice and glanced up from his task, seeing Craig and his roommate. (What was his roommate’s name? Conny?). After their orders were taken, Tweek spoke up from behind the counter, “Craig, you’re out of bed before noon?” He couldn’t hide his surprise.

Before he could answer, his roommate spoke first. “He wanted to come and surprise you.” They cooed.

Craig elbowed them. “Kenny.” He griped. Tweek snorted and went back to his work. He thought it was interesting the way Craig acted around other people. He could be rather stoic and had a very low tolerance for bullshit, but when it was just him and Tweek with nobody else paying attention, he was much more relaxed. It made him feel special.

“My break isn’t for awhile guys, sorry.” Tweek apologized.

Craig sighed. “It’s fine. This one,” he gestured to his roommate, “Wanted to try the coffee. And I wanted to ask you a question, so we won't be here long."

“Okay...shoot.”

“Your offer to make dinner still open?"

“Uh… Oh, right!” Tweek remembered he had offered to help Craig cook sometime. “Yeah, dude! What do you want?”

“Whatever you want to make. I’ll probably eat it.”

“We have _nothing_ to cook with, though.” Kenny butted in. "Unless you can make a Cheeto casserole."

“We can go to the store later.” Tweek suggested before he turned back to his work. He didn’t want to get snapped at by his co-workers for chatting on the job. “I’m off at 1:30.” He added over his shoulder 

“Let’s meet at 4. At the store near my house.”

“The one Shauna dropped you off by that one time?” Tweek asked.

“Yeah, that one--”

“--oh _shit_ " Kenny interrupted, "This coffee is bomb, Tweek.” 

Tweek grinned. “T-thanks.”

“Told you.” Craig scoffed at them, taking his own drink off the counter. “See you, Tweek.” 

“Bye!” 

As they left, he could hear Kenny teasing Craig about not kissing him goodbye. 

-

Tweek finished his shift (which felt like forever) and went home for a bit. He laid around before he fixed himself up for his… date? Cooking dinner for someone definitely felt like a date, but he decided to text Clyde about it anyway.

Tweek: Craig invited me over, he wants me to make dinner

Tweek: does that sound date-y to you?

Clyde: um. absolutely

Clyde: sounds more fuck-y to me actually

Clyde: he wants to get into your pants real bad

Tweek: get your mind outta the gutter, man!

Clyde: i mean i dont blame him after you two bonked heads trying to kiss, lol

Tweek: i regret telling you that

Tweek threw his phone on the bed and left his room in a huff to go take a shower. As he stood in front of the stall and turned the water on, he thought about what Clyde said. The more he mulled it over the more it made sense. What if Craig did invite him over with the intention of making a sexual move? 

Tweek wished he wanted it. It was normal to jump right into a sexual relationship, right? Especially for gay people? It didn’t have to be a big deal. But for Tweek, it felt like it was. Inexperienced with the world of sex and dating, the thought of Craig coming onto him was more than a little daunting.

He shampooed and conditioned his hair, trying to scrub the worries out of his brain. He wished he didn’t overthink things like this. Craig just invited him over to have dinner and hang out. After showering and drying off, he went back to his dorm to pick out an outfit. He went with cargo shorts and a cute button-up. He put his hair up in a bun then grabbed his keys, wallet, phone and stimming toy.

Tweek arrived at the store a little before 4 and found Craig waiting for him. Tweek had a stupid smile on his face as he approached.

“Hey, babe.” Craig said as he glanced up from his phone.

The pet-name made Tweek’s stomach flutter. “Hey. Hope you haven’t been waiting long.”

“Nah. Not long. Did you decide on dinner?”

“Spaghetti. It’s easy to learn how to make and the ingredients aren’t too expensive.”

“Aw shit, I’m excited.” Craig said in his normal monotone voice and his expression remaining completely flat.

They went into the store. Craig grabbed a basket. 

“So… What was the deal, earlier? I’m actually surprised you were out and about so early in the day.”

“Yeah, it sucked ass. I blame Kenny. They had an emergency so I stayed up with them all night. Then we ended up getting some coffee because they thought it would help them feel better.”

Tweek wondered what the emergency could have been, but he didn’t pry. Prying didn’t usually get anywhere with Craig. “I’m sorry to hear that… Did the coffee help?”

“Emotionally, yes. They promptly went to sleep when we got back home. I took a nap too but only for like… an hour.”

Tweek looked over at him. “You do look pretty tired now that you mention it. More-so than usual.”

“Yah.”

They gathered the ingredients they needed. Shopping with Craig felt very domestic and he kind of liked it. At the registers, Craig grabbed an energy drink from the soda fridge. “I need it.” Was all he said.

They split the cost of the food and walked down the street to Craig’s apartment. It was still hot that afternoon, so when they entered the Craig's flat, the cool air was welcomed. They carried the groceries into the kitchen and Tweek was delighted to see it was still tidy. Nowhere near his standards, but expecting perfection was unrealistic. 

“Are you hungry right now?” Craig asked. 

“Not really. But the sauce has to simmer for awhile, so we won’t be eating for a bit anyway."

“Ah…”

Tweek washed his hands and scrubbed down the counters. He then managed to locate some dusty pans he also washed. He began talking Craig through what he was doing and asked him to help. They chopped up onions and garlic for sauteing before adding the ground beef. He poured in the sauce, added herbs and covered it up to let it simmer. 

“Fancy.” Craig commented when they had finished.

Tweek smiled at that as he washed his hands again. “What do you want to do in the meantime?”

“Watch something, maybe. The new season of Stranger Things came out, have you seen it?"

"I've heard about it, but I haven't watched it. I don't watch horror stuff on my own very often."

"Do you want to watch it? We can start from the beginning."

Tweek was a little tentative, but he nodded. "I'll give it a try."

Craig started walking down the hallway, "If you don't like it or it makes you uncomfortable we can stop."

Tweek followed him down the hall and through the door to the right. He was eager to see what sort of room Craig had…

It was unsurprisingly an utter mess. Clothes, crumbs and garbage littered the floor. There was a mattress on the ground with blankets and pillows haphazardly strewn about on top. There was a dresser with clothes pouring out of every drawer. Tweek looked away from the mess at the walls, seeing what sort of posters were up. They were of bands and older video games that he recognized.

"I tried to tidy up earlier. I put some dirty laundry in the hamper and threw some garbage away."

"You mean it was messier than this!?" Tweek didn't mean to be rude but the words fumbled from his mouth.

"Yeah." Craig replied, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. 

Despite the mess, Tweek realized there wasn't a lot of… stuff. He saw some figurines, video games and books. There was a lava lamp on his bedside table, and Tweek also saw a pipe with a little baggie of green next to it. His eyes continued to scan the room, when suddenly his gaze suddenly stopped. 

Tweek saw a phallic shaped silicone toy laying next to the bed and immediately looked away. Now that he had noticed that one, he noticed a few more on the floor lying nearby. "So uh, you just… just leave those lying around, huh?" Tweek asked, pointing at one of them.

Craig, who had grabbed his laptop and was inputting his password glanced to where Tweek was pointing. "Oh, shit, sorry. They've been laying there for weeks, I always forget to put them back." He put his computer down and quickly stored them in a box in the closet.

Tweek went and sat down, feeling silly for pointing it out, but he knew they would distract him. He messed with his stim toy absentmindedly, looking for something good to say about Craig's room. He gazed up at the posters and, his attention landing on one with a bunch of Pokemon on it. It looked old and well-loved. "Is that an original poster?" Tweek asked, gesturing to it.

"Yeah!" Craig responded excitedly. "I got it when I was five or so. It's one of my oldest possessions. I just don't remember where I got it…"

"I-I used to have one. I think they came from coloring books. You had to collect four of them to make the complete poster."

"I think you're right." Craig replied as he plugged his computer into his TV and brought up the title screen for the show. "That was so long ago. There's like a thousand Pokemon now."

"Something like that." Tweek scratched the back of his head. After Craig started the video, he sat down on his bed and scooted back until he put his back against the wall. 

Tweek stayed on the edge of the bed, uncomfortable in this new, filthy space. He wished he could relax and focus, and he tried very hard to. But the mess haunted him. Despite his eyes on the screen, all he thought about was the germs crawling around on every surface, the ancient crumbs that dotted the carpet beneath his bare feet, the musty scent that hung on the air from Craig never opening his window.

He turned to Craig after only five minutes. He was sure he had a pathetic, desperate look on his face. "Does your laptop work on the TV in the living room?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, do you want to watch on a bigger TV?" He asked, but when Tweek hesitated, he got a look of understanding. "Ah, it's the mess, isn't it?"

Tweek sighed. "I'm sorry. I just can't pay attention."

"Shit man, I should have cleaned it up better." Craig scooted off the bed and grabbed his laptop and cords. They went out into the living room and as Craig set up his laptop, Tweek sunk into a beanbag. Craig pushed a different one up against Tweek's before flopping down into it so they were right next to each other. Tweek thought it was kind of cute the way he put their beanbags together so they could sit closer.

Craig restarted the show and Tweek had much better luck paying attention. It was a space he was familiar with, and though it wasn't especially clean, it wasn't a pig sty either. 

They made it part way through the first episode with little conversation, though at one point Craig yawned and stretched before laying his arm around Tweek's shoulders. He was surprised at first, but couldn't help but laugh at the cheesiness of the move. His shoulders tingled for a few minutes, and he didn't quite know what was going on in the show since he was distracted by the arm holding him.

The house smelled strongly of the sauce that had been simmering, which began making their tummies rumble. Tweek took a break after the first episode to go make the pasta, and as he got out of the beanbag he missed the arm around his shoulder. As he put some water on the stove to boil, he got to thinking and realized that he didn't have a lot of experience with physical touch. 

He had cuddled with Clyde a couple times in his life: when his dog died, when his mom died, and once when they were both drunk. He gave his family members hugs as well, and he used to sit on his parents laps when he was little, but aside from these experiences he usually rejected physical contact with other people.

His stomach fluttered delightfully at the thought of cuddling with Craig more. Having his arm wrapped around his shoulders didn't bring on the usual discomfort. He wondered how he could initiate more of it without being too terribly awkward. If he could be comfortable in Craig's room, they could even cuddle on his bed. A smile appeared on his face as he imagined it.

"What are you thinking about over there?" Tweek practically jumped out of his skin and turned to Craig, who grinned and continued to speak. "You're as red as a tomato, you know that right?"

"I'm not thinking about anything!" Tweek insisted.

"That makes you sound real guilty, y'know."

"I-I don't like what you're implying." Tweek huffed.

Craig stepped closer, "I'm not really implying anything. I'm just saying, it looks like you have a lot on your mind and your cheeks are red as hell." He had a playful look at his face. It was a good look on him.

Tweek scrambled for an excuse. "Cooking is very strenuous work." 

"I didn't know filling up a pot of water and putting it on the stove was strenuous." Craig teased. He was now pretty close to Tweek. "I was thinking about something too, wanna know what it was?"

"What…?"

Craig leaned in and put his lips to Tweek's. As he felt those soft lips, he was lost. He didn't know what to do. He closed his eyes, moving his lips forward to show his consent and to experiment. After several moments, they pulled away at the same time. 

If Tweek's cheeks felt hot before, they felt they were on fire now. Craig smirked a bit. "Not bad."

Tweek felt a little deflated, but he supposed Craig's reaction could have been worse.

"You have the right idea when you kissed me back. You just need some practice." Craig continued.

"Can we practice again? Uh, preferably right now?"

He snickered and didn't reply verbally, he just leaned forward and kissed him again. It was a bit more graceful this time as Tweek mimicked Craig's motions. He pressed his lips back and kept his eyes closed. Craig's fingers found his and they held others fingers very loosely.

Tweek couldn't even describe what was happening to him. His heart thumped in his ribcage, his stomach was filled with butterflies, his palms were sweaty… he was finally kissing Craig, and it felt good.

"Aw, cute." Cut in a familiar voice. The sudden comment startled Tweek so bad he jumped back a whole foot and glanced behind Craig with wide eyes, seeing Kenny standing in the doorway of the kitchen, not even trying to hide the fact they were watching.

Craig rolled his eyes and rounded up on Kenny. "Fuck _off_ , man."

"Hey, you guys are the ones bumping booties in the kitchen, I'm here for a snack."

"We weren't even -- okay, whatever." Craig didn't bother trying to argue. "Just hurry up."

Kenny claimed a bag of Cheetos from the cupboard. They also stopped to take a sniff of the sauce cooking on the stove.

"That smells bomb."

"Uh, thanks. There's plenty, you can have some if you want."

"That is so sweet," Kenny cooed, "But I'm going out soon. You two enjoy."

After they left, Tweek looked to Craig. He was leaning against the counter, phone in hand, his expression being one of annoyance. Tweek didn't blame him. This was the second time Kenny had interrupted them. Did he have some sort of spidy-sense? 

It felt a bit awkward, so Tweek took his phone out too. Not long later the water started boiling so he put the pasta into the pot.

Ten minutes rolled by and dinner was finally ready to go. Only then did Tweek realize there was no dining room table, so he wondered where they were going to eat. 

Craig was quick to serve himself a plate then walked into the living room and sat down on his beanbag with the plate in his lap.

_Ah… so they would be eating while practically sitting on the filthy floor. Cool, coolcoolcoolcoolcool…_

He got some food for himself and followed Craig's example, sitting down on the bean bag. He sat stiffly, making sure his food was well away from the floor and his seat. "So, how come you guys don't have a table for eating."

"Tables are expensive and we barely cook anyway. We both just take our food to our rooms."

"I see."

Craig started the show again. He took a bite. Tweek watched as his eyes widened and he began scarfing his spaghetti. Sauce went flying as he slurped up the noodles like this was the first thing he had eaten in a week.

"This is really good, dude." He said around a mouthful of food, which disgusted Tweek, but the compliment also made his heart swell. 

"T-thanks. I'll cook for us anytime." He began eating as well, appreciating his dish. 

They both finished their first plates. Craig got seconds. When he finished the second plate, he put it on the floor and flopped back against his beanbag. "Ugfffhh," he groaned, lifting his shirt and rubbing his bloated stomach. "I ate too much. I have a food baby."

Tweek appreciated Craig's cute, pudgy stomach. "I'd rather your stomach hurt from being too full than it hurting from not eating properly."

"Thanks, mom." Craig said with a sarcastic tone. 

"Keep the leftovers too. Maybe you can eat it at work."

"Eh, I don't really eat at work."

"Y-you should though."

"I should. But I don't. That's why I get coffee instead."

Tweek gave Craig a disappointed look. (Though Tweek was in no position to judge, he had treated coffee as a meal hundreds of times in his life).

"Fine. I'll eat it when I get back from work tomorrow." Craig compromised. "You know, it feels like you're doting on me."

"I-I am?"

"Yeah. I'm not complaining though. It's a welcomed change." Craig turned his body towards Tweek. "What should I do in return?"

"Uh, well, you don't have to do anything. I-I'm doing these things because you're my friend." Tweek insisted.

"Just a friend? How about boyfriend?" Craig asked with a small, playful grin.

Tweek's stomach fluttered and he was unable to hide his smile. "Okay, I'm doing these things because you're my boyfriend."

They kissed each other again. 

Tweek could definitely get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sickening amount of fluff and domestic bs because I'm a hoe for it


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw sexual content

Craig: I have a surprise for you

Craig: if you're not busy, swing by tonight to hang out, I don't have work

Tweek read the texts as he shuffled out of his class. A surprise? He wondered what it could be. He sent a response.

Tweek: I'll head over after work!

It had been about a week since he was last over at Craig's house. Since then they had gone on a date to go see a movie. Tweek was reminded why movie theatres weren't his favorite place to be, but fortunately the action movie they watched was pretty good. And Craig held his hand through most of the movie, so Tweek couldn't complain. 

Now that they were at the point of calling each other boyfriend and going on regular dates, Tweek felt ecstatic. The excitement still hadn't worn off and he doubted it would for awhile. 

So far, he had only told Clyde, who gossiped about it to Jimmy. Tweek had gotten a congratulations text from him a few days ago. He also got a text from Butters -of all people- saying he was happy for Tweek, but Clyde swore he hadn't told Butters. 

Tweek hadn't told his parents yet either. He wasn't ready to tell them since it was so early in their relationship. Also it felt… embarrassing.

Thinking about his parents, he remembered he wanted to talk to his mom, so on his way to work, he gave his mom a call. It rang twice before she picked up. "Hello, dear."

"Hi Mom, how's it going?"

"Oh, well, I'm just sitting in the backyard waiting for your father to get home. It's such a nice day today, so I'm enjoying it."

"Have you done any gardening this season?"

"Only a little bit." His mom sounded a little sad. "Do you remember our neighbor Katie? She helped me plant some things."

"Oh good, I know you like looking at the flowers over a cup of coffee."

"Yes, it's good for the soul, but I don’t drink much coffee these days… anyway, how are you doing, Tweek?"

"I'm okay. I'm going to work, I just had class."

"Busy with school, I take it? How many classes are you taking?"

"I'm only taking one class…"

"Ah, I see." 

Tweek could hear her disappointed tone and it hurt. He knew his parents wanted him to get his degree as quickly as possible. "Uh, I'm taking more shifts to save money though, and I've been spending more time with my friends."

"Well, I'm happy for you, Dear."

She didn't sound happy. She sounded tired. Tweek felt bad and sighed, "How's, uh, the treatment going?"

"As well as it can go. I've not gotten worse." 

"Uh, do you feel any better…?"

"Well, I'm hoping I will soon… but don't worry about me, Tweek. Everything is going smoothly."

It sounded like just having a conversation left her more fatigued. Tweek picked at one of his cubicles nervously and said, "I'm almost to work, Mom. Uhm, I'll call you later this week. Call me if there are any updates."

"Of course, honey."

After he hung up, he didn't feel all that great. His mom definitely sounded better the last time he spoke to her, which was only a week ago.

Tweek brooded the rest of the way to work.

-

Even if he spent the afternoon worrying about his mom, he tried to distract himself by guessing what Craig's surprise could be. It was so out of the blue and none of their conversations previously hinted at anything it could be, so he hadn’t the slightest idea.

When he was done with work, he took the bus to Craig's apartment. Once he was standing outside Craig’s door, his school bag slung over his shoulder, he gave his armpits a sniff, making sure he didn't smell weird after school and work. Luckily his deodorant did its job. He fixed up his hair as well, using his phone as a mirror. Once he felt presentable enough he knocked on the door.

Craig answered the door quickly. "Hey, babe."

"Hi Craig." Tweek responded warmly.

"Work wasn't too bad?"

"It was slow so we closed a bit early today." Tweek replied, putting his school bag down next to the door with his shoes. He couldn't wait any longer as he turned and faced Craig, "Your surprise has been killing me, man. What is it?"

Craig looked amused. "I bet you were thinking about what it could be all day."

"Ye-yes! Yes I have."

"Follow me." He turned around and walked towards his room. Tweek quickly followed behind him.

His eyes widened when he stepped through the door. His room was clean - significantly cleaner than when he was last here, anyway. The grey carpet could actually be seen, though it was still dotted with crumbs. Surfaces were organized and dusted. The drawers of the dresser were closed and presumably filled with all the clothes that had once been strewn across the carpet. Plus, not a single dildo in sight. 

"Wh-wow Craig, it looks great in here." Tweek complimented. He could still see plenty of filth, but only because that's the kind of person he was. All things considered, Tweek knew Craig worked very hard.

He shrugged. "I wanted you to be comfortable here. I'll try to keep it as tidy as I can, but I can't promise anything."

"Craig…" Tweek trailed off, feeling a little emotional. "Yu-you seriously did this for me? I really appreciate it."

On the outside, it looked like an insignificant gesture, but Tweek knew it meant a lot more. 

"No problem." Craig said quickly, rubbing his arm. "Anyway, you got time to hang out tonight?"

"I do." Tweek replied. He went over to the bed that was made up rather nicely and sat down on the edge. "We could watch something."

Craig got his laptop and hooked it up to his TV. "You've mentioned preferring cartoons, right?"

"Yah."

"Let's watch a cartoon, then." Craig suggested as he logged into his computer.

"Oh!" Tweek suddenly piped up. "I've been itching to watch the, uh, the original Pokemon for like a week."

"Huh. I haven't seen that since I was a little kid." He stated. "Let's do it." 

It took a few minutes, but he got the show going. He climbed up onto the bed and scooted back until he could lean against the wall. With the bed tidy, Tweek was comfortable scooting back and getting cozy next to Craig with his back against the wall and their shoulders pressed together.

Tweek slowly became relaxed over the course of the first episode. At first, he was rigid, his gaze straight ahead with his hands folded in his lap. But as the episode went on and he grew more comfortable, slowly sinking down and laying his head against Craig's shoulder. Craig's hand joined one of Tweek's on his lap as well. He could really get used to this whole 'cuddling' thing; Craig's body was squishy and warm to lay against and was a welcomed contrast to his own lanky body. 

"Hang on, this might be more comfortable." Craig suddenly sat up and grabbed a pillow, flinging it behind him. He sunk all the way down on his back with his head and shoulders on the pillow, then tapped his chest. "Lay your head here."

Tweek laid down next to him and put his head against Craig's chest. It was a bit awkward since his legs hung off the side of the bed, so he bent them inward. He then laid his arm across Craig's abdomen. 

Once he was settled, he rapidly became aware how intimate the position was. His ear was right above Craig’s heart, which was beating like a drum in his ribcage. He could feel the rise and fall of his boyfriend's chest as he breathed and the pumping of his blood and heart… then, the sound of his stomach gurgling. "You hungry?" Tweek suddenly asked.

He could hear and feel Craig's deep laugh. "A bit. I had a snack before you came so I'll be good for awhile. Are you hungry?"

"Mmn, not hungry enough to move." Tweek responded, nuzzling his face against Craig's chest to get more comfortable.

"For some reason I never took you for the cuddling type." Craig said, putting his arm around Tweek’s upper body. As Craig spoke, Tweek could feel the soothing vibrations in his chest. "Since you don't like people touching you. In general anyway."

"Uh, yeah, that's true, but this is different. I don't like people I don't know very well touching me. Honestly though, I didn't think I was much of a cuddler either, bu-but I really like this." He admitted, hoping he didn’t sound as shy as he felt.

“Should I feel special then?"

“Yes. You should.” Tweek chuckled.

Their conversation drifted and Tweek’s attention partially returned to the show. It was sort of ridiculous, but that's what Tweek liked about cartoons. Part way through the second episode, Craig began to slowly stroke his back with his fingertips. The light sensation made Tweek shiver a little bit, but in a good way. Any focus he had on the show began to fizzle away, his mind now preoccupied with Craig touching him. Tweek could feel the light touch of his fingernails through the thin fabric of his shirt, the gentle scratching sensation turning his body into mush.

“Tweek.”

“Hmn...?” Tweek mumbled. He was enjoying himself too much.

“Look at me.”

He glanced up, their faces only inches apart. Craig leaned forward and pressed their lips together. It wasn’t what Tweek was expecting, but he was more than eager to return the kiss. It grew to be lengthier than their previous ones as Craig put his hand on the base of Tweek’s skull. His fingers slipped into the frayed locks of hair that weren’t trapped in his bun. 

More delightful shivers.

After a while, Craig pulled away and took a sharp inhale of breath. While Tweek licked his lips, Craig moved his head down and put his lips just beneath his jawline. 

“Oh-!” Was all Tweek could say, instinctively bringing his shoulders up and tilting his chin down, forcing Craig’s mouth away.

“Was that not okay?” Craig asked quietly, a look of concern on his face.

“N-no! It just… it just tickled. I couldn’t help it.”

Craig let out an airy laugh. Tweek a scooted up a couple of inches and relaxed his shoulders again, allowing Craig to return his mouth to his throat. He was expecting it this time, so it tickled less. As Craig kissed such a sensitive place on his body, pleasurable sensations spread through him. He could feel Craig plant wet kisses across his jugular before suddenly nipping the skin with his teeth, causing Tweek to squeak. 

Craig wrapped both of his arms around Tweek’s body and suddenly pulled the blond on top of him. Tweek grunted and adjusted his body accordingly so he could be on top of Craig comfortably. He looked down at his boyfriend, his cheeks and ears feeling like they were burning. Craig’s cheeks were rosy, but he had a mischievous look on his face.

“I don’t wanna squish you.” Tweek whispered.

“You won’t. Probably. Are you comfortable laying like this?"

"Y-yes." He wanted to say more but couldn't bring himself to. He wasn't uncomfortable per say, but he was deep into unknown territory. He felt sweaty and he thought his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. He was aware of every breath, every twitch of his muscles, every creak of his bones.

"Relax, babe." Craig suddenly whispered in his ear.

_Oh Gods_

"I'll try." He murmured. 

Craig's lips found his again. Tweek let his boyfriend take the lead, who was kissing him more aggressively than before, as if he was desperate for it. The more they kissed, the more Tweek felt the same way. 

Craig adjusted his legs so they were on either side of Tweek's. The new position caused their hips to press together, and Tweek thought he was going to burst out of his skin. He fortunately wasn't hard or anything, but that could change rather easily. He wondered if he would be able to feel Craig's… 

Tweek suddenly pulled away from their kiss and panted, his lips feeling numb. He desperately needed some air. Craig, however, didn't need a break, he just dove for Tweek's throat again. Craig's fingers also dig into his back, with one hand on his shoulder blade and the other on the small of his back. Tweek noted that the hand on his lower back was very close to the hem of his shirt.

With those fingers digging into him, their crotches pressed together and the mouth against his neck, he was beginning to feel overwhelmed with different and new sensations. As pleasurable as they were, it was beginning to make him twitchy.

"Wh-wait," he managed to squeak out. Craig stopped immediately, his mouth and hands pulling away. Tweek slowly sat up and took a seat on the bed next to Craig, still breathing heavily.

Also… his loins had finally begun to stir and he wasn't ready for Craig to feel that.

"Are you okay?" Craig asked, sounding surprisingly serious.

"Y-yeah. I'm sorry. It's just a lot." Tweek replied, twiddling his fingers.

"We can stop."

"I… I don't think I want to stop, I think I just need a quick break. And..." He paused.

"And..?"

"Nevermind."

Craig sat up and turned towards Tweek. "You can tell me."

Tweek sighed. He knew he could tell Craig… he was just nervous. "How… how far to you intend to take this?"

"As far as you're comfortable taking it." Craig responded. "Are you interested in having sex?" He asked rather bluntly. 

Tweek glanced away. He appreciated Craig's ability to just say whatever he wanted completely unfiltered, but the way he just casually suggested them having sex made him feel somewhat flustered.

He imagined the scene playing out. More kissing, more touching, clothes lost, bare skin pressing together…

"I don't think I'm ready." Tweek suddenly spilled out. "I'm sorry."

He glanced back at Craig. He looked vaguely disappointed, but he nodded. "It's fine. Don't let my horiness pressure you." He joked.

Tweek chuckled a bit before he said, "I wouldn't mind doing other things. I just don't want… uh, I'm not ready for anything…" how could he word this gracefully? "I guess I'm just not ready to have anything inside me."

Craig gave him a weird look for a moment before he responded. "We can keep doing what we were doing before. I'm guessing it's just intercourse specifically you aren't ready for? I can bottom too if that's what you're concerned about."

"I dunno…" Tweek sighed. He felt awkward, but Craig was being very patient with him, so it made him feel comfortable enough to talk openly about all this. "I don't think I'm ready for that either." He admitted.

"We don't have to do that, then."

"T-thanks."

"Consent is important, Tweek." His boyfriend said seriously. "Don't let yourself be pressured into fucking."

Hearing that meant a lot to him. Now that they had talked, Tweek felt a bit more at ease. "I'm okay with doing other stuff, though."

"Alright, let's do it." He responded before pushing Tweek down against the bed. "Just tell me when to stop, babe." He leaned down gave him one, two, three kisses while his hand snuck up his shirt. His fingertips drifted along Tweek's flat stomach, his skin tingling from the light touch. 

"Can I push up your shirt?" He asked quietly. Tweek nodded and Craig pushed his shirt all the way up.

Craig leaned down and kissed along his chest. His lips pushed lightly against Tweek's skin, drawing out a soft sigh. The action was gentle at first, but it wasn't long before he felt the nip of Craig's teeth against his sensitive skin. It made him squeak, not due to any amount of pain but rather to pleasure. The quick nip was followed by a sharp suck of Craig's lips, bringing on an even more sensation. When Craig pulled his lips away, there was a _pop_. 

He moved his attention downward, to one of his nipples. He put his lips around the sensitive nub and sucked on it, making Tweek's mind cloud over for a moment. It was a strong feeling, and went straight to his groin. One of Craig's hands held Tweek's hip, his thumb rubbing up against his hip bone that stuck out of his otherwise flat form. 

He moved onward to the other side of Tweek's chest and continued to leave marks. Tweek was enjoying himself thoroughly, only occasionally letting out soft squeaks or sighs. 

Craig pulled away and looked up at Tweek's face. "You like that?" He asked.

"Yuh-yeah, it feels good."

Craig smirked then began to kiss down Tweek's stomach until his head down near his waist. Before any word could leave Tweek's mouth, Craig's lips pushed up against one of his hips and he did the same thing, sucking on the skin and rolling his teeth against the sensitive mark.

"Ah-!" Was all that made it out of Tweek's mouth. Who knew his hips were so sensitive? 

Craig gave each one of his hips and his lower abdomen several red marks. Each one tingled pleasantly. It didn't even register how close Craig was to his crotch until he brushed against the erection forming in his underwear. Tweek clamped a hand over his mouth, mostly in surprise. 

Craig glanced up at him, his fingers curling around the top of Tweek's pants. When Tweek didn't protest, he sat up and pulled his pants down. Tweek lifted his hips and wriggled his legs to help. Any sort of self consciousness he had felt before was violently flung out the window. He was a horny young man and he knew what was coming next. He needed it.

Tweek laid there in his boxers with his shirt rolled up. His bun had begun coming out of his hair, leaving his golden locks a frizzled mess across the pillows. His pale skin was dotted with red marks all across his chest, stomach and waist. Craig was looking at him like he was a snack, which made him feel pretty good about himself.

"Want me to keep going?" Craig asked, licking his hips.

"Ye-yes!" He replied enthusiastically. 

Craig wasted no time as he pulled down the band of Tweek's underwear. His erection bounced free, flopping to one side. He was only half hard, but he was sure that wouldn't last for long. Craig wasted no time getting some lotion on his hand and taking his cock in his hand, slowly stroking it.

Having someone else touch him felt vastly different than his own hand. "Oh-oh, fuck." He gasped out quietly. 

Craig grinned as he stroked, the movement teasingly slow at first. Despite the agonizingly slow touches, Tweek rapidly grew harder. Craig's fingers squeezed the shaft and he rubbed his thumb up against the slit every so often. His touches were experiment and explorative. 

Once it was swollen and dripping precum, Craig dipped down and pressed his tongue against the base of the shaft before dragging his tongue along the otherside of his erection, all the way to the tip. He did this again, but when he got to the top, he teased his tongue against the small slit, making Tweek shiver and groan again. He glanced down at his boyfriend, who looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself. 

Craig wrapped his lips around the head of Tweek's cock again. He lowered his head, taking a bit more of the swollen length into his mouth before he began to suck. He moved his head up and down slowly and rhythmically, steadily getting a bit more dick in his mouth. Despite having his mouth full he still sucked hard and was breathing heavily through his nose. 

Tweek watched as Craig fit more of his cock past his lips. He also held the base of his girth so he could stroke the few inches that wasn't in his mouth. Every part of it was getting attention, and it made Tweek's mind spin. His loins were on fire from arousal and his cock twitched against Craig's tongue as blood pumped through it. He lay there, panting, his dick leaking precum into Craig's mouth. He bucked his hips a bit, desperately wanting to feel more of his boyfriend's delightful hot mouth and tongue.

As Craig sucked and bobbed his head, he glanced upwards at Tweek. Their eyes met, and Tweek felt another surge of arousal pulse through him. 

"Craig~" Tweek breathed, his fingers finding Craig's head. He tangled them into his locks, groping for something to grasp onto. "I'm gon-gonna finish soon."

Craig grunted in response and bobbed his head faster. He slurped and sucked, his tongue pushing up against the underside of his cock. As he did this, Tweek could feel the pleasure building and building in loins, his body preparing for his orgasm. He stared down at his boyfriend until he felt it coming. He tipped his head back, his gaze rolling up to the ceiling as he came. His balls twitched as he pumped cum into Craig's mouth. 

Once his orgasm passed, he laid there panting, his mind swimming. He looked up lazily, seeing Craig sit up and lick his lips.

"Di-did you swallow that?"

"Where else was it gonna go?" Craig asked, taking a sip from a soda can on the bedside table. "So, did you enjoy that?"

"Gods yes." Tweek answered without hesitation. "It looked like you were enjoying yourself just as much as I was."

"You're probably right about that. I wish it would have lasted longer, but I'm not surprised you came so fast since that was your first blowjob."

Tweek didn't particularly feel self conscious about the comment because Craig was probably right. He pulled up his boxers and turned on his side to face Craig. "I do feel pretty good. Thank you."

Craig gave him a mischievous look. "No problem. I'll do that for you anytime."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around Craig, pulling him against his chest. He did feel a lot more relaxed now. It felt like they had reached a milestone in their relationship, and by doing so, Tweek felt significantly more comfortable than he did before. A calm feeling washed over him, blanketing him with a sense of tranquility.

"Want me to return the favor?" Tweek asked lazily.

Craig didn't respond right away. "Not tonight. There's something we need to talk about before that happens."

"Hmn? What is it?"

"Nothing to worry about." Craig said quickly. Tweek opened his mouth to argue, but instead Craig kissed him. He could taste himself on the other man's lips, which was kind of gross, but Tweek let it happen.

-

They lay together for awhile, tangled up with each other's bodies. Tweek didn't even notice the two of them had started to doze until he suddenly shot up, wide awake. "Shit, what time is it?"

Craig sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and groaning. He glanced over at his bedside table where there was a tiny digital clock. "Uh, the clock says it's 12:37. I didn't realize we had fallen asleep."

"Crap, it's late. I'll have to take an Uber or Lyft home…"

"You can stay the night here." Craig offered.

"Yu-You sure?" Tweek was worried he would be imposing.

"Yea, babe." Craig replied, laying down. "Now come here, lay on your side facing away from me." He instructed.

Tweek did so. Craig laid behind him, pressing his chest to his back and his hips to his bottom. He wrapped an arm around his middle and sighed.

It was awkward being the little spoon since Tweek was taller, but he was still pretty cozy. Still, it was early and he wasn't sure he would be able to fall asleep. Fortunately Pokemon was still quietly playing on the TV, so he watched it for awhile before he eventually fell asleep in Craig's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even if tweek is pretty submissive in this chapter I don't plan on having that be the default for him


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to remind my readers this story has a Transgender Craig tag.

When Tweek awoke, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in his own room. The second thing he noticed was that it was very early in the morning and he was wide awake. Sigh.

Tweek slowly got up and stretched. He supposed it was his own fault for going to sleep so early. Beside him in bed, Craig still slept, and he probably would for awhile. He snored softly, his cheek squished against the pillow and drool slowly dripping from the corner of his mouth. It was kind of gross, but also endearing.

Tweek slowly looked around the room, not entirely sure what he should do. Would it be rude to leave? Would it be weird to stay? Should he wake Craig up? Not knowing the answer, he just decided to look around Craig's room instead. Maybe he could learn more about his elusive boyfriend.

He stared at the bedside table. There was just a digital clock a lava lamp and a phone charger. There was a drawer that Tweek itched to open, but he didn't. He swung his legs over the side of the bed before bending over and looking underneath it. 

Oh. Maybe he shouldn't have. It was an absolute mess. Fortunately it was too dark to see every disgusting detail. Some of the things he could see were some boxes, old shoes, dirty underwear and a "body massager". He lifted his head up and got off the bed, disturbed he had been sleeping inches away from such filth. He walked around to the end of the bed where the dresser was. On top of the dresser were some random objects, including a transformer toy, an animal skull, and some cool looking rocks to name just a few.

What really made him curious was the closet. The door was askew, so he opened it just a few inches more and peeked inside. Unsurprisingly, another mess. There were some coats hanging up, and boxes were stacked on the shelf above. The floor had piles of warm looking clothing, stuffed animals and a sleeping bag, among lots of junk. 

His curiosity sated for the time being, he left the room to answer the call of nature. The apartment was deathly quiet, so he did his business quickly and escaped back into Craig's room. He grabbed his phone and climbed back into bed.

Still half asleep, Craig rolled over and threw one of his arms around Tweek's middle. Tweek accepted his fate and laid awake in bed, poking around on his phone until the warmth and comfort and Craig's body lulled him into a doze.

-

Tweek woke again a couple hours later. Craig remained sound asleep despite it being almost noon. Tweek slowly sat up, pulling away from his boyfriend's arms. He yawned and scratched his back. He hadn't slept so much in a long time.

Tweek rose out of bed knowing Craig probably would sleep for a couple more hours. He usually woke up in the early afternoon. Tweek wondered if he should just leave, but he felt like that would be rude. With another yawn, Tweek left the bedroom and headed into the kitchen, his stomach rumbling for something to eat; he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon.

He poked around in the cupboards, wondering what he was allowed to eat. There were some cans of ravioli, expired cereal, half bags of chips and a lot of ramen. Tweek worried for Craig and his lack of a proper diet (though it's not like he was much better). 

Tweek suddenly heard a door creak open and the squeak of the hallway floor. He glanced over to see Craig's roommate, Kenny. 

"Oh. I thought you were Craig up early." Kenny said, giving a stretch like they had just woken up. "Did you spend the night?"

"Ye-yes." Tweek replied, feeling self conscious since he was wearing only his underpants and shirt.

"About time Craig got laid again. Maybe he'll chill out." Kenny commented as he padded into the kitchen and grabbed a box of cereal. "You hungry? Feel free to have whatever."

"Do you have anything that isn't... expired?"

"Probably. Did you know expiration dates are just a scam so companies can make more money?"

"Oh, uh, I didn't know that."

Kenny took out two bowls and poured them full of cereal. "It only expired last week, so it's fine. Pass the milk?"

Tweek was standing in front of the fridge, so he opened the door and grabbed a small jug. He shook it, feeling chunks swish around inside. "I'll eat slightly stale cereal, bu-but this is gross."

"Oh. Ew. There should be another one in there." Kenny grabbed the milk from Tweek and threw the whole thing away. He grabbed a different milk from the fridge and poured some into each bowl. 

"Thank you." Tweek said when Kenny passed him a bowl and spoon.

Kenny nodded and leaned against the counter, shoving a sugary bite into his mouth. "So," he said with cheeks stuffed full, "how's the weather on planet Tweek?"

"Huh? Uhm. Mostly hungry." He replied as he held the bowl and took a bite. Guess he was roped into a conversation.

"Craig's told me only a little bit about you and we haven't talked a lot." Kenny pointed out between bites. 

"He hasn't told me much about you, either."

"Figures. He's a private person. And he also is an asshole so he'd probably only tell you bad things." Kenny laughed. "But I know he's a good guy too."

"Man, he tells me so little about himself." Tweek said, his tone sounding as bummed as he felt. "I've pieced together quite a bit already, but he knows a lot more about me than I do about him."

"Like I said, he's just a private person. I also know he had kind of a fucked up childhood, so there's that." Kenny took another bite. "I mean, I did too, but I don't give a shit if people know that."

"I guess that's why I don't know anything about his family. I don't even think I've heard him so the word 'dad' or 'mom'."

"Get him drunk and he'll bitch about his parents." They replied. "They were bigger assholes than him. Also they didn't accept him at all."

"Ah, no wonder he doesn't talk about them if they were homophobic."

"Mhm." Kenny shoved another big bite in their mouth. 

“So, Kenny, why does Craig call you ‘they’?”

“‘Cause I don’t like he or she. Everyone calls me they. Or them. Or just Kenny.”

“Ah. That’s fair.” Tweek took a hesitant bite of his cereal. "So, uh, how did you meet Craig? Did you know him when he was a kid?"

"Nah. We met a few years ago when we were both uh… sixteen?" Kenny explained. "We were both homeless at the time and met at a transgender youth shelter. From there we just kinda hopped from place to place until we were old enough to rent this dump."

Tweek felt humbled. An abusive household and being homeless? Craig had it rough. Though another part of what Kenny said stood out to him. "You guys met at a transgender youth shelter? I figured you were transgender, but… does that mean..?"

Kenny just stared at him for a moment. "You didn't know? Ah, shit. Well, you seem like a decent person.”

Tweek felt a lot of emotions bubbling up inside of him. He was terribly sad from what Craig had been through, he was surprised to find out Craig was transgender, and on top of it all part of him felt… betrayed? Why didn't his boyfriend tell him these things? Especially such important things? What else has his boyfriend been through? Tweek didn't realize just how little he knew about Craig. 

Abandoning his cereal on the counter, he quickly trotted back to Craig's room. The boy was strewn across the bed snoring quietly. For a moment, Tweek thought about how cute he was, but then he remembered he was supposed to be upset. He went over to the bed and jabbed Craig's shoulder with his finger. "He-hey!"

Craig grumbled and squeezed his eyes shut. "Fuck off, Kenny."

"K-kenny? No, it's Tweek. Craig, we need to talk."

Craig let out a long groan and blinked his eyes open. He began to stretch every part of his body before saying, "Morning, princess."

Tweek sighed. "It's not even morning anymore."

Craig sat up and scratched his stomach, looking at Tweek with bleary eyes. "What's up?"

"Yu-you never tell me anything, that's what's up." Tweek replied. It didn't mean to come out so blunt and desperate. His emotions were getting the better of him. "I was talking to Kenny…"

"Oh god, what did they tell you?" Craig rubbed his face.

"A bunch of stuff. You have a shitty family, you used to be homeless… but also you two met at a transgender shelter. You never told me you were transgender."

Craig's demeanor changed immediately. His expression hardened and his brow furrowed. "So? Why does it matter?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend. We've known each other for half a year now, and I didn't even know! We had sex and I still didn't know!"

Craig climbed out of bed and stood in front of Tweek while squaring his shoulders. Tweek had never seen such a fast mood change. "I'm not obligated to tell you who I used to be. I don't have to tell you what is or isn't in my pants. I can't believe that dick told you…" he added with a low growl.

"Yu-you were just going to let it be a surprise up until I inevitably pull your underwear down!?" Tweek snapped. "I don't care if you didn't tell me right away, but you should have told me when we started dating!"

"I don't have to tell you anything." Craig ground out. He was glaring at Tweek now and despite him being short and squishy, Tweek definitely felt intimidated. "If you have such a problem with it, how about you just fuck off?"

Tweek winced. He was hurt and frustrated and Craig was pissed. Tweek didn't want to be here anymore, not with Craig like this.

"...Fine." Tweek replied. He grabbed his pants off the floor and quickly left the room. He got into his pants on the way to the front door.

Kenny was in the kitchen, eating Tweek's bowl of cereal. By the look of it, they had heard the whole conversation. Neither of them said a word to each other as Tweek got his shoes and socks on and flung his bag over his shoulder. He made sure he had everything before leaving.

Tweek felt miserable. And the worst part was that he had to go to work in an hour. He had just enough time to go back to campus and take a quick shower, which he was thankful for since he smelled pretty funky. As he went about his business, his mind was plagued with Craig. His body was tense with anxiety, and his brain wouldn't stop thinking about the conversation they had.

Why did Craig have to be so damn private? Tweek never saw it being an issue until he realized how little he knew about his boyfriend. Not to mention Craig wasn't born a guy, which certainly didn't bother Tweek, but … he had gone into the relationship expecting Craig to have a dick. 

The worst thing of all was that their relationship might be over before it barely begun. It was a small fight, but Craig was livid. He didn't expect the other man to go 0 to 60 so quickly. One moment, he was cute and sleepy and the next he looked like he was about to punch a wall. It had been scary at the time, but reflecting on it just made him feel sad and worried.

He repeatedly checked his phone as well, but no texts from Craig came in, just a meme from Clyde. Maybe he should ask his friend for advice.

Tweek: Clyde, I need your help

Tweek: I had a fight with Craig

Clyde: you guys had a fight already? You okay?

Tweek: not really, could you come see me on my break today?

Clyde: yeah dude, it's usually at 4 right?

Tweek: yeah, thanks

When Tweek was having trouble, Clyde was more reliable than not, and that's what he appreciated most about their friendship. With a shaky sigh he put his phone down and got into clean clothes. 

-

Work was rough. He was distracted and spent a lot of his time brooding. He tried to fixate on his work, but his plaguing thoughts broke through. He was scared that his boyfriend would break up with him only after a week of officially dating, all because of his own stupid emotions. Did he really need to march into Craig's room and demand answers? Was he at fault? Or did Craig overreact? 

At one point, his manager pulled him aside and asked him if there was anything wrong. Tweek wanted to scream that yes, everything was wrong, but he just assured Mike that he was just tired. 

When Clyde came in, Tweek took his break. He lead Clyde to the quiet corner of the cafe so they could talk in private. 

"So, you two had a fight? What happened?" Clyde asked immediately. He was here for the drama.

"Agh, I don't really know! I guess I'll you how it happened. I was talking to his roommate, Kenny. They were telling me how them and Craig met. They told me that Craig used to be homeless because his parents basically kicked him out when he was sixteen. Which is really fucked up! And I felt really bad for Craig, bu-but also, I thought to myself, why didn't Craig tell me these things? Aren't we friends? Does he not trust me? Is it just uncomfortable to talk about?" Tweek took a deep inhale. "Anyway, I uh, found out something else, and what I'm about to tell you is really confidential."

Clyde was just sitting back and listening. It wasn't uncommon for Tweek to talk so much when he was anxious. 

"Okay so, Kenny also told me Craig is transgender too. That's how they met."

"Oh." Was all Clyde replied with.

"Yeah."

"Does that… bother you?"

"No… I mean, not that he's trans, I just wish he would have told me." Tweek replied. As he searched his feelings, he continued to talk, "It makes me feel like he doesn't trust me."

"Did you tell him that?"

Tweek thought back to the fight they had. "I guess I didn't… I was just frustrated with him. Then he got really angry at me and told me to leave."

"Huh." Clyde looked like he was thinking for a few moments before he answered. "I mean, you say he's a private person and he doesn't talk about himself at all, then suddenly you come in with all this information about him. I'd probably be annoyed. But it also sounds like this Kenny person overshared."

"I… I guess. I just want everything to be okay." He said, playing with his bracelet.

"Me too. I really want you two to work out, dude. You could really use a boyfriend." Clyde replied. "Then we can go on double dates! And Shauna and I are planning a camping trip, and there's this cool restaurant we have to go to that's perfect for double dates, and --"

"-- Clyde, let us make up first." Tweek interrupted. "Craig was really mad. He'll probably never want to see me again."

"C'mon Tweek, that's your crazy talking."

"My crazy has been right before." Tweek argued.

"I think it'll be okay." Clyde said assuringly. 

Tweek didn't believe Clyde at all and he was sick of hearing his reassurances. His mind just wasn't having it. "Whatever. Anyway, thanks for coming. It helps talking about it."

"Don't worry man, I think you should text him and ask him to meet you somewhere when you think he's calmed down."

Tweek scratched the back of his neck. That sounded anxiety-inducing. "He works tonight. Do you think tomorrow will be too late?"

"I don't think it'll be too late." Clyde replied. "When does he get home from work?"

Tweek clicked his tongue. "4 AM? Then he's usually awake for a couple hours before sleeping until the afternoon."

"You should call him in the morning before he goes to bed." Clyde suggested. 

Tweek nodded in agreement… but what if Craig didn't answer his call? What if he already blocked his number? Tweek put his face in his hands and sighed. "Di-did I screw this up, Clyde?"

"I don't think so, dude. Just tell him what you told me. Don't forget Tweek, real men talk about their feelings." 

Tweek couldn't help but quietly laugh at Clyde's mantra. His amusement didn't last long however, the tight feeling of dread returned to his chest. The memory of the fight hung over him like a cloud. Now that he had a plan and he talked about it, he felt slightly more relieved. They said their farewells and Tweek got back to work.

-

The night dragged on. Tweek grew quite miserable waiting around in his tiny dorm room. There was no use in doing any amount of homework. He tidied until his room was spotless, then he played some games, but he found himself staring into space more often than not. He kept checking the time until it was _finally_ past four in the morning. 

Tweek's finger hesitated over the call button. His heart raced. As he clicked call his phone promptly slid out of his hand. It tumbled onto the floor and he scrambled after it. Fortunately he could still hear it ringing, but as he hopped off his bed to grab it, he kicked it away. "Argh!" He growled, frustrated.

When he finally got ahold of the slippery bastard of a phone, he brought it up to his ear. He heard an annoyed Craig in the other end.

"What is it?"

"Craig! It's me."

"Yes, I know. What do you want?"

His tone made Tweek feel dejected. Was it even worth apologizing if Craig hated him?

"Uh… hh-how was work?"

"It was work."

"On your way home now?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't come by and get coffee..."

"No."

Tweek ran out of questions to procrastinate. He scrambled for another. "How's… the weather?"

"Dark. Cold." Craig then sighed into the phone. "Why did you call me?"

Tweek fiddled with his fingers. "I… can I see you? I want to talk. Do you want to get breakfast somewhere?"

"...Breakfast does sound good. I didn't eat at all today."

"Craig! You need to eat." Tweek couldn't help but fuss.

"Yeah, yeah. There's a diner I used to go to all the time. I'll text you the address."

"Okay…"

There was a pause, as if they were both waiting for the other person to say something, but then the call was ended.

-

Tweek took the first bus to run in so early in the morning. The sky was dark and the streets were quiet. Not even the birds were awake quite yet. It felt rather peaceful, Tweek wished he could have enjoyed it.

It didn't take long to get to a place called Shoney's Diner, which was open 24 hours. Tweek pushed his way through the front door into the dated diner that looked straight out of the 80's. There were only two patrons, one of them being Craig.

Tweek went over to the table and slid into the booth across from him. "Hey."

"Hey." Craig replied curtly. He was nursing a cup of coffee and was staring out the window. He smelled like cigarettes. Tweek had no idea he smoked. 

A silence dragged out between them until Tweek couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry. For getting upset with you."

Craig glanced over at him, a hint of surprise in his features. Tweek continued. "I-I was just frustrated because I don't know that much about your, uh, your history. Which was fine at first, bu-but we've known each other a long time now." Tweek explained. "And… it feels… it feels like you don't trust me, you know?"

"Ah…" Craig replied, tapping his mug with his fingernails. "Don't worry, I trust you, Tweek. I trust you more than anyone else."

Tweek was surprised to hear that. "More than Kenny?"

"Well, Kenny outed me for one. I was real pissed at them earlier today for telling you the things they did. I trust them still, but only because I have to, we live together." Craig paused before he continued, "Anyway, to be honest, I thought you were planning on breaking up with me."

Hearing that flabbergasted Tweek and he gave Craig a worried frown. "Wh-what!? I thought you were going to break up with me for sure! Why would I break up with you?"

"Because that's what gay men do when they find out their transgender boyfriend doesn't have a dick." Craig replied blatantly. Tweek wondered if he was speaking from experience.

"I don't care about that!" Tweek insisted. "I don't care if you're transgender, I want to go out with you and be your partner still. I just wish I had heard it from you and not from Kenny."

He pushed out a sigh. "I was actually planning on telling you yesterday morning." The man admitted. "I was hoping to get the favor returned, if you know what I mean.”

"Uhm… that's another reason I wish you would have told me, so I could have done some, uh, research." Tweek rubbed the back of his neck.

Craig smiled in amusement. "I'll teach you. In any case, I guess I'm sorry you found out the way you did. I probably should have told you sooner too, but I’m not apologizing for not."

Tweek waved a hand dismissively. “So… Kenny told me if I got you drunk you would rant about your parents. Is that true?”

“Give me some tequila shots and I’ll tell you anything.”

“Will that be our next date, then?” Tweek chuckled.

“I don’t work on friday.” Craig wiggled his eyebrows.

“I do,” Tweek replied, “but it’s a morning shift.” he groaned, knowing that meant he would have to try and go to bed early so he could wake up early.

“Disaster.” He replied, with an amused look on his face.

Tweek reached over and squeezed Craig’s hand. He finally felt at ease again, the tightness in his chest melting away, being replaced with a warm, fuzzy feeling that only Craig could make happen.

The two stayed at the diner for awhile longer. They both had a bit of food since they were pretty hungry. Tweek had nothing good to say about the coffee, but he drank it anyway. After they ate their breakfast, the sun had begun to rise.

“Wanna come over?” Craig asked as they left the diner.

“I have class in uh… two and a half hours.” Tweek said after checking his phone.

Craig stepped closer to Tweek and wrapped his arms around his middle, his cheek squished against Tweek’s collarbone. Tweek returned the embrace, his heart thumping rapidly. It seemed neither of them wanted to let go, so they stayed standing there until Tweek saw his bus in the distance. Tweek pulled away and gave Craig a kiss, “I’ll see you on friday.”

“See you on friday, babe.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: sexual content

"...And so, I got sent to the principal's office. Again."

"For the third time during the second week of school?"

"She was such a cunt. Seriously. I was pushed to it."

Tweek and Craig sat on the floor of his room between his bed and the TV with a bottle of tequila and a greasy pepperoni pizza between them. They had been talking about school for the better part of an hour, and Craig had a lot to say. 

Ironically, he had spent his young childhood in South Park and went to South Park elementary. He didn't share the name he used to go by, and Tweek couldn't remember that far back very well, so he had no memory of Craig back then. However, they did have a few things to say about their old teacher Mr. Garrison. They both agreed that man was an absolute tool. They also reminisced on the crappy library that had a very small collection of raggedy books, the cafeteria food that they both swore could move on its own, and the play yard where the only thing to do was play with balls or go down a single slide. It wasn't an ideal childhood, but there wasn't much for the backwater town to offer in the first place.

Craig had spent so much time getting in trouble that he was pulled out of South Park Elementary and put in a special school in the next town over. Again, he proved to be too difficult to deal with, and repeatedly got held back, so his parents in a last ditch effort to get him to behave, shipped him off to Denver to go to an all girl's boarding school, which was probably the worst of the schools he had gone to.

"So uh, what happened then?" Tweek asked.

"They wouldn't kick me out of that school either because my parents were paying for it and they were desperate to show my parents some results because they claimed they could 'fix any child'." He ended the sentence with an eye roll. 

"What were the other students like, then?"

"Ugh. They were all bitches. I wasn't some prissy brat and I was loathed for it." Craig scoffed, his voice slurring a bit from their drinks. "And every single chick at that damn school was a clone, I swear. They all looked and acted the same."

Tweek snorted. "And, uh, how long were you there?"

"Fuck, man... Almost four years."

"So, what happened? Why didn't you go back?" Tweek asked, nibbling on a pizza crust.

"That summer when I went home I came out to my parents. Told them I wasn't a girl, that I hated pretending to be one." He scoffed before continuing, "They thought it was because I didn't want to go back to that school. My dad was so pissed off. 'I didn't waste thousands of dollars to send you to a decent school just for you to flunk out junior year, blah blah blah'." He did a dramatic imitation of his father.

Tweek chuckled at the imitation, though he was sure at the time it was no laughing matter. 

"At this point, I had been pretending to be a girl for years. I knew it wasn't right for me." Craig tipped back the bottle of tequila and made a disgusted face before continuing, "I was hoping for once my parents wouldn't fuckin' screw me over. I wouldn't have cared if they sent me to a different boarding school, but no. When they sent me back after summer vacation, I decided to just grab my most important things and fuck off."

"...that's it? Where did you go?"

"I didn't have a place to go. But anywhere was better than that damn school."

"But you didn't have anywhere to go. Did you have any money at least? Any family to stay with?"

"I mean, I used to sneak out all the time, so I know that part of the city pretty well. But…" Craig hesitated before he continued, "I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I made some money anyway I could, but pickings were slim, especially for a homeless high school drop out. I fortunately met Kenny later that year, around the time winter was at its worse, and they helped me. They showed me how I could sell pictures of my junk to desperate guys and make decent money that way."

"You used to sell nudes?" Tweek tried to hide how surprised he was. "S-so some old creepy guy out there has a picture of your genitals?!"

"Several guys I'm sure. Not that I care." Craig shrugged. "Pigs will pay good money for pictures of underage pussy."

Craig clearly didn't care, but it still skeeved Tweek out, so he promptly changed the subject. "Did your parents ever find out that you didn't go back to school?"

"Oh, I'm sure." He cackled. "I'm only sad I didn't get to see the look on their faces when they found out their faggot child ran away."

"They never even looked for you?"

"Maybe they did. Clearly they didn't look hard enough, though." He ran his fingers through his black hair. "Not that it matters. The only family I care about is my grandma. She helped me and accepted me when my parents couldn't have been bothered. She sent me money and sent me nice clothes for Christmas."

Tweek nodded. Craig mentioned his grandma before in passing and he was happy that his boyfriend had someone. Hearing Craig's story made him feel very thankful for his own parents. They could be frustrating at times, but Tweek loved them dearly. They had done the best they could for him and that's all Tweek could really ask for.

"Where's your grandma live? If you like her, why didn't you move in?"

"Eh, she lives in Texas in a retirement home. I wouldn't have been able to live with her. Not that I want to. I love my grandma, but I hate 'old people' smell." He curled his nose in disgust.

Tweek let out a bark of laughter. "At least someone in your family isn't a dick." There was a moment of silence before he spoke again, his voice gentle." Thanks for sharing, by the way." He had been mostly listening, and watching Craig take a shot every few minutes. He realized he hadn't had much liquor at all, and a good portion of the bottle was gone. "I-I appreciate it." He added.

Craig nodded in Tweeks direction. "Feel better now that you know my life story?" He asked, his tone edging on sarcastic. 

Tweek smiled and scooted closer. "Yes, actually." He didn't want to say it out loud, but Tweek felt like he was closer than ever to Craig. Emotionally anyway. Physically they were still a few inches apart.

"Good, because my mouth hurts. I hate talking so much." He took a sip of his soda before he turned and kissed Tweek. Their kiss tasted like pizza and tequila.

When they pulled their lips away, Tweek breathed, "Craig… you taste like booze."

"Heh. Get drunk then." Craig replied with a small smirk before kissing Tweek again. And again. And again. Over and over, each one longer than the last.

After tonight, Tweek felt closer to Craig than ever. He appreciated Craig stepping so far out of his comfort zone just for Tweek. Admittedly, the liquor helped substantially. His boyfriend shifted closer, his hand coming over to rest on his thigh. A simple touch, yet it sent a shiver down the blond's spine.

Tweek knew Craig lived a hard life. Harder than he, that was certain. Sure Tweek suffered from his ailments and mental illnesses, but he had his friends and his family growing up. He had support even when he was knocked down, even if the type of support wasn't always what he needed. 

Craig didn't. His parents brushed him off at best. Craig didn't tell him what his parents did at their worst, but he alluded to the fact his dad dealt him physical punishment. Tweek didn't pry about this, if Craig wanted to tell him in time, he would always have his ears open. 

Knowing what Craig went through made Tweek want to hold him, and kiss him, and tell him he was here. He wanted to support Craig, to give him kindness and tenderness. He deserved it, more than anybody he knew. But actions like these would be stepping out of Tweek's comfort zone. It was an area of romantic socialization and intimacy he wasn't familiar with. 

For Craig, Tweek would try. He had to. He turned his body towards the man and deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue past Craig's lips. He rose up onto his knees, taking a more dominant position. He touched Craig's shoulders with his hands, clasping onto them tightly.

Clearly he wasn't very good at kissing still. Craig let out a muffled noise and pulled his mouth away. He licked his lips and tilted his head up to look at Tweek. Craig wrapped his arms around the man's middle and pulled him into his lap. Their height difference was a little ridiculous, but Tweek could still lean down and kiss Craig. He remembered what his boyfriend did to him last time, how he made his whole body melt. He nibbled on Craig's bottom lip and kissed along his jawline. He could feel the faint prickle of recently shaved hairs and razor bumps against his lips. 

Craig let out a sigh before he lifted his chin back, his throat exposed to Tweek's feathery kisses. His hands trailed down Tweek's back, his fingernails pressing into his shirt. Feeling Craig's hands made him realize he didn't know what to do with his own. They were on Craig's shoulders, then his chest, then his hips. What was even more problematic was that he didn't know what to do next. He pulled his lips away from Craig's jugular.

"Uh... do… do you wanna move to the bed?" He asked.

"Hmmn... so lazy though. And so drunk." Craig whined.

Tweek chuckled and stood up, pulling Craig with him. "C'mon, lay on the bed."

Craig got up but then promptly flopped onto the bed and made himself comfortable on his back. He gave Tweek a sly look as kicked off his pants. "You wanna take charge? Go right ahead."

Before they had started drinking, the two of them had agreed to be sexual this evening, so Tweek didn't feel bad about Craig being very inebriated. Tweek slipped out of his pants and joined Craig on the bed.

His boyfriend had begun pulling off his shirt, and it was then Tweek realized he had never seen him without a shirt on. He had a chubby belly and wife hips with a trail of curly black hair going from his belly button past the hem of his underpants. As he pulled the shirt over his head, he saw a long, pink scar going from one of his armpits to the other, outlining the shape of his pectoral muscles. 

"That, uh, that looked like it hurt." Tweek commented nervously. 

"Mhm. Good thing I was asleep and drugged up." Craig touched the scars, then invited Tweek to do the same. He touched them experimentally, feeling the slight bump and texture change in contrast to his pale skin. He trailed the thin line with his index finger. 

"I think I remember when you had this surgery."

"Yeah. It felt amazing." Craig responded lazily. "Recovery was boring and shitty, but .. it's way better than having tits." He then pulled Tweek closer. "If you're done memorizing them… I'm horny."

Tweeks cheeks went red, but he couldn't help but giggle at drunk Craig's bluntness. "Okay, okay." 

The problem was, he didn't know what to do next. He considered it for a minute. Maybe he should take his own shirt off? He pulled the fabric up over his head, then laid down with Craig. 

They kissed lazily, their bare chests pressing against each other. The warmth and sensation of their bodies pressing together made Tweek feel cozy. Craig was so squishy and soft and warm. When they pulled away from the kiss, Craig took one of Tweeks hands and slid it purposefully down the front of his body. Tweek's cheeks felt hot as Craig eases his hand down the front of his underwear. His fingers were trembling slightly as they barely touched his partner's crotch. 

He suddenly yanked his hand away from Craig's underwear. He felt bad for how quickly he had done that, he didn't want to make his boyfriend feel self conscious. "Uhm. Sorry. May-maybe you can show me what you like first. Like. How you prefer to be touched."

"Hmnnn. Good idea." Craig wriggled out of his boxers and tossed them to the floor. "You gotta be naked too, though."

Seemed like a fair compromise. He pulled his underwear off and neatly folded them up. Craig spread his legs out, obviously not shy about his body. He had recently shaved, so Tweek could see _everything_. He took position between Craig's legs so he could watch.

Craig slipped his middle and ring fingers between his outer labia and rubbed them in slow circles against his clit (which was notably bigger than the average size). The circular motions were quick and controlled. "This is what feels best… when I'm using my fingers." He explained. He then slid them further down and spread his fingers to show off his cunt before slipping his fingers inside. 

It was so shameless and… really hot. Tweek never cared much for erotica involving genitalia other than dicks, but watching his boyfriend touch his pussy was definitely a turn on. He watched as Craig shoved his fingers down to his knuckles before pulling them back out and plunging them back in. He moved his hips into his own motions, his fingers disappearing as far as they could go.

Tweek found himself rubbing his cock, which was hardening in his grasp. Craig noticed this, smirked, and let out a moan that sent Tweek's cheeks and body ablaze. It was so _cute_. And _hot_. Tweek wanted Craig to make more noises like that. 

They both sat like this, with their own hands between their legs. Craig would slide his fingers out of himself and rub his clit before pushing his fingers back in. Craig's eyes were on his cock, which was fully erect in his hand. Tweek had his fingers curled around his shaft, tugging the hardening organ and biting his lip.

"Tweek," Craig breathed. 

"Craig?" Tweek responded, not in the same sultry manner.

"Come closer."

Tweek stopped jerking off so he could lean down. 

"Closer."

He leaned closer, until their faces were inches apart. Craig said in a low tone, "Babe, I want to feel you inside of me."

Those words made Tweek feel very flustered. He pulled away and responded. "Uh, yes, please! Do you have a condom?" 

Craig reached under the pillow beneath his head and produced a condom. "Yup. I thought ahead."

Tweek chuckled and took it from his hand. He opened it up and stared between the condom and his dick. His old health teacher had shown the class how to put on a condom using a banana, but he hadn't really been paying attention.

Craig watched Tweek dawdle for a moment before he sat up and took the condom. He rolled it quickly and skillfully onto Tweek's dick. It felt tight, but he could deal with it. 

"Here, get on your back." Craig encouraged.

"But I was going to be on top." He insisted.

"You will be." Craig assured as he gently pushed Tweek down. He got his knees on either side of Tweek's waist and gave his cock a few strokes before he held it and lowered his hips. 

Tweek tensed up as the swollen head of his dick pressed against Craig's body. He wasn't sure what to expect, and he was nervous. It must have shown on his face because Craig leaned down and gave him a tender kiss. As their lips pressed together, he could feel the head of his cock pushing into his hole. It was hot and wet as his dick slid in easily.

"O-o-oh fuck," Tweek breathed against Craig's lips. 

The other man smiled and pulled away a little bit, though their faces were still close together. He lowered himself down until he was sitting on Tweek's thighs. 

"That feel good?" Craig asked.

"Mmmhm." Tweek hummed, his whole body feeling warm. He held onto Craig's hips as he began to move them. He rose them up then brought them back down, slowly at first. Tweek watched as his shaft disappeared into Craig's body. Each time it did, he felt another wave of arousal. 

Tweek looked up at his boyfriend's face. His cheeks were practically flowing red. He had a look mixed between concentration and pleasure as he rode Tweek. His fingers were pressing into Craig's squishy hips and he had begun to thrust his hips upwards. This seemed to be something Craig enjoyed, because as Tweek pushed his shaft up into him, he let out delightful moans.

Tweek was memorized with Craig's body. He clearly had done this before - or maybe he had just ridden his toys before. Either way, he watched as he skillfully rolled his hips as he came down on Tweek's cock, his face lighting up each time he did. As he moved his body, Tweek pushed up into him, their bodies moving together to get the maximum amount of pleasure.

Then Tweek remembered he wanted to be fucking Craig. He needed to just be laid down and taken care of.

"Muh-my turn… my turn to be on top." Tweek breathed.

Craig seemed more than happy to comply as he rolled off Tweek and spread his legs. Tweek got between them, his dick rubbing up against Craig's clit while he adjusted. The action felt really good and was enjoyable to watch, so he did it again, the head of his cock moving against Craig's slick, swollen clit.

"Don't tease me." Craig complained. 

Tweek grinned and held the base of his shaft before pushing it into his body again. The warmth pulled him in, and once he was fully sheathed he took a moment to just enjoy being connected in such an intimate way with his boyfriend. He shifted a little bit before he began to move his hips. He resumed about the same speed Craig had been riding him right before they switched positions, but Tweek found that to be too slow. 

Tweek wasn't sure where to grab. Craig had so many good places to hold onto. He settled with one hand resting his hip, while the other he hooked around Craig's thigh. He moved his hips rhythmically, steadily increasing his speed.

All the noises around him drove him to go faster. The slight creak of the bed, Craig's desperate panting, the sound of their damp skin smacking together. It was music to his ears, but what he wanted to hear the most was Craig's moans. 

His body was ablaze with pleasure, but it was equally important, if not moreso, that Craig was enjoying himself. "Fah-faster?" Tweek asked breathlessly. "Harder?"

"Yes." Craig responded, looking up at his face. "Ah… need to... change the angle." Craig wriggled around and lifted his thighs up. Tweek pulled out and followed his lead, holding onto his legs and pushing them upwards so they were perpendicular with his body. He pushed his cock back in, and Craig gasped. 

Tweek leaned forward, Craig's legs coming up to rest on his shoulders. He loved this feeling, and he could watch Craig squirm beneath him all day. He continued thrusting as before, this time plunging himself faster, and trying to get deeper while he did it. He wondered how this felt to Craig. Did it feel the same as being fucked in the ass? 

"Thrust.. kind of… kind of upwards." Craig said, putting his hand against Tweek's chest. Tweek bit his lip and nodded, following the instructions blindly. He experimented with a few different angles, trying to do what his boyfriend wanted. It took a minute or so before Craig's eyes lit up. "That's it...! Right there!"

He didn't understand, but he would ask later. Following his boyfriend's instruction, he jerked his hips, ensuring his cock went in at a certain angle. He panted, his hair falling down around his face, tunneling his vision to only Craig beneath him. 

"Faster, babe!" 

Tweek obliged. He went faster, until his hips ached. He wasn't in great shape, so this amount of activity was unheard of, but as his lust grew, so did his desperation. He ignored the pain and kept at it, feeling his orgasm building. 

Craig reached between their bodies and began to rub his clit fiercely. His boyfriend looked like he was in ecstasy, panting and gasping, his fingers digging into Tweek's arm. When did Craig even grab his arm?

Tweek pressed his teeth together as he felt his orgasm. He stared down at his boyfriend, his eyes lidded. When he came, he had the instinctual desire to bury himself deep into Craig.

His thrusts had begun to slow as he rode out his orgasm. Craig looked like he was a hot mess, his hair all over the place, his body shiny with sweat. His legs were trembling against Tweek's arms and as his arousal began to die down, he was instilled with worry.

"A-a-are you okay?" He whispered as he pulled out and let go of Craig's legs. They flopped down onto the bed.

Craig nodded slowly. "Mmhm."

"Yu-you're shaking."

"Because I came. Twice."

"Oh." He hadn't even noticed. He slowly slid down onto the bed next to Craig and panted, letting himself finally catch his breath and relax his aching hips. At first, he felt wonderful and renewed, but as the high died down he became aware of how filthy he felt. He was covered in sweat and the used condom was still attached to his now flaccid dick.

Craig rolled over and got up on his elbow to look down at Tweek. "That was pretty good for your first time." He put a hand on his chest and smiled. 

"Re-really?" Tweek wasn't entirely convinced. "I'm sorry, I couldn't tell that you came."

"It's fine. It's subtle. The first time I did was when I was riding you, and the second time was when you were thrusting and you kept hitting that sweet spot."

"Was that when you told me to aim upwards?"

"Yeah. Like…. Have you ever stimulated your prostate?"

"Ah…. Yes."

"It's kind of like like that."

"No wonder you came." Tweek laughed. Craig shifted closer and began getting comfortable, but Tweek felt like he was going to crawl out of his skin because he was covered in sweat and other body fluids. "Uh… so… might I trouble you for a shower?"

"Mmm, but you're so cozy." Clearly Craig was still drunk as he hooked an arm around Tweeks middle. It was tempting to continue to lay there, but there was no way Tweek would be able to relax.

"You're cozy too." He replied. "But it might be a good idea for both of us to shower."

"Are you saying I stink?"

Tweek scrambled to come up with an excuse. "No, no! Uh, I mean, a little bit, but not in a bad, just in like a … a post-coitus way?"

Craig had began to grin through Tweek's desperation. "It's fine, babe." 

He slowly pushed himself into a sitting position then scooted off the bed and went towards the door. While Tweek pulled the condom off of himself and disposed of , Craig glanced out into the dark hallway before he said, "Let me pee first."

Tweek waited a couple minutes before following Craig to the bathroom. Taking a shower together seemed to be very intimate, but he supposed it wasn't any more intimate than sleeping together. 

The water was already running behind the dull blue shower curtain. He peeked around the corner before he opened it enough to get in. 

Tweek supposed he should have predicted Craig's shower stall would be disgusting. There was orange mildew all around the rim, clumps of hair clinging to the wall and mostly empty soap bottles lining the edges. Good thing Tweek was still tipsy, or he would probably care a lot more. He stepped into the stall and shut the curtain behind him.

Craig was standing under the spray of water. He stepped out of it to give Tweek a chance to wet himself as well. They danced around each other in silence. Tweek offered to lather Craig's body. As he did this, he massaged the soap into Craig's skin, still feeling the need to spoil him, to care for him, and to treat him tenderly.

Craig returned the favor. Tweek loved feeling his strong hands all over his body. He sighed and closed his eyes, becoming absorbed in the sensation. He couldn't help but let out a squeak when his boyfriend coated his genitals with soap as well. Craig grinned and slid his hand between his inner thighs to tease his taint and hole, drawing out yet another surprised squeak.

"Is this why you wanted to shower together?" Tweek huffed playfully. 

"Maybe."

Neither of them bothered with washing their hair. Once their bodies were clean and dry, they went back to Craig's room. Craig collapsed into his bed and opened his arms for Tweek, who was more than happy to climb into them. They curled up with each other, their limbs tangled together. Craig leaned over and turned off the lamp, leaving them in the dark. The streetlights could be soon through the blinds, casting weak beams of light across them. It was silent save for the sounds of their breathing and occasionally cars outside. 

Craig's breathing slowed quickly, and Tweek could tell he was falling asleep. He remained awake, listening to each breath and the pitter patter of his heart. It was then that Tweek wondered if this was what love felt like. The comfort of laying in Craig's arms, it was enough to make his chest burst with emotion.

At some point, Tweek closed his eyes and the swirl of his mind slowed enough for him to fall asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward boys having awkward sex

**Author's Note:**

> god i havent published fanfiction in so long.


End file.
